Un pacto sellado con tinta
by Rockandroses
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, sería la jueza, encargada de darle matrimonio a la persona que más amó... un matrimonio por civil... con otra mujer
1. Capítulo 1: de disculpas y cadenas rotas

Estaaa semana ando inspiradaaaa señoras y señores, será la alegría de las vacaciones... no sé no sé pero he aquí otro One shoot!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews en mi otro oneshoot "Flores", en ese y todos... ¡muchísimas gracias a estos autores tan maravillosos!

Saludos, Rosie

_Nota agregada:_la verdad, es que tenía pensada esta historia como un Oneshoot, pero, debido a que varias personas me preguntaron por la continuación ....(y por que yo taaambien le tenia ganass a escribir un poco mas sobre esta trama :P jaja) decidí continuarla así que voy a convertirla en un fic más largo

IMPORTANTE: la persona que quiera leerla como un "oneshoot" puede hacerlo, quienes estén interesados en la continuación también pueden, por que la haré :D muchass graciass y saludos!

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

_

* * *

_

Oneshoot

PDV desconocido

Jueza, eso es lo que decidió estudiar. Le apasionaba eso de las leyes, y siempre creyó tener un don para la imparcialidad.

Sin embargo aquel día se arrepintió enormemente de su elección. Había llorado toda la noche anterior, purgando sus penas. Ahora, estaba lista, había realizado todas las mascarillas caseras y artificiales para poder desinflamar sus ojos.

Ahora estaba perfecta.

Se cepilló el cabello, corto, y se hizo bucles en las puntas. Recogió los mechones de su cara con un pasador dorado.

Suspiró, iba vestida de luto, con un traje negro y una flor blanca en uno de los costados. Sus zapatos eran blancos y negros, y lo único que cortaba aquel aura sombría eran sus ojos, verdes, y hermosos.

Caminó por su oficina, moderna y enorme, haciendo ruido con su tacos en la madera del piso.

Aquel ruido le pareció demasiado sombrío.

Tomó aquella carpeta marrón que había preparado para la ocasión, junto con su maletín de cuero, decidida, se subió al auto.

Todo aquello lo había ganado con esfuerzo, dedicación y la fama que se hizo desde que era una estudiante, tuvo el mejor promedio de su clase, y llevaba gran ventaja a pesar de ser mujer.

Conducía el BMW negro casi con furia, su cara era neutra, y el documento que llevaba en el maletín, ubicado en el asiento del acompañante, la llamaba a huir, huir para jamás aparecer.

Pero era su deber darse la puñalada que la llevaría al más intenso dolor.

Estacionó en frente del registro civil, subió los escalones, y llegó hasta el piso donde se celebraban las bodas, saludó a todos con una sonrisa forzada, pero que al resto le parecería natural.

Ese piso era el último, tenía varias oficinas, y un salón que lo abarcaba todo, y era circular.

Antes de entrar, un hombre caminaba por allí, buscando probablemente un lugar donde ver cómo arreglarse la desastrosa corbata.

Ninguno de los dos se miró, al menos, hasta quedar uno a cada lado.

—Sakura— pronunció él, sin emoción a modo de saludo

—Shaoran— su voz tuvo el mismo tono monocorde

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el que ella tragó saliva, miró al piso, suspiró y volvió a levantar su cabeza, para hablarle en un tono carente de emociones.

—Es la última vez, Shaoran, la última que voy a pedirte que te quedes.

Él miró al piso, luego a ella y le susurró, con la voz quebrada.

— Lo siento.

Ella suspiró, rendida, y lo hizo girar. Sin hablar, sin decir nada, con el más frío de los ambientes, le arregló la corbata. Tomó aliento, dio media vuelta y entró, recibida por todos los presentes, que se pusieron de pie, para luego sentarse.

—La honorable jueza, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella se sentó en su sitio, un escritorio de vieja madera al final del hermoso salón que aquella rica familia de nobles magos había remodelado sólo para ese día. Sacó el documento que había preparado el abogado.

Entraron los novios, juntos, tomados de la mano.

—Shaoran Li, portador de título honorario y lady Emma Linée.

_Lady _la palabra le sonó asquerosa a Sakura, pero se aguantó las nauseas. La mujer era hermosa, debía de destacarlo, tenía la piel más suave y tersa que alguien pudiera imaginar jamás, los ojos celestes, el pelo largo y rubio, los pómulos grandes y la nariz respingada.

Parecía la imagen de cenicienta en persona. La jueza tuvo un espasmo de envidia… luego de odio… para caer en la tristeza.

Ella iba vestida sencilla pero gloriosamente, un vestido blanco, todo bordado, ajustado al cuerpo, que denotaba su buen estado físico. Encima tenía un saco natural muy hermoso, que escondía sus brazos y su escote.

Ambos se sentaron, en las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

Ella miraba a Shaoran, que sostenía la mano de su prometida y "muy cercana" esposa en el "muy cercano" futuro con pesar.

Shaoran sostenía esa mano tibia, sintiendo su anillo y el de ella pesar como nunca, el corazón le latía fuerte y sudaba frío pero su respiración era acompasada.

Recordaba con tristeza sus últimos momentos con esa chica que amaba. Y no eran precisamente felices.

Vino a su mente el primer recuerdo, cómo es que fue separado sin poder elegir.

Estaba en su casa, estudiando, cuando ella llegó.

_—¡Shaaaaoooran!—_ gritó, emocionada

_—¿Qué pasa?_ _estoy aquí—_dijo, concentrado en estudiar historia

_—¡Aprobé, Shaoran, aprobé matemática!_

_—Eso es genial—_ sonrió él y se levantó del sofá para recibir su abrazo

_—¡Esto fue gracias a que me ayudaste!_ _Eres el mejor de los amigos, Shaoran, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco._

_Él sonreía mientras la abrazaba._

_—¡Estoy tan emocionada Shaoran! ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_En ese momento, la veía tan feliz, tan hermosa que no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla…_

_Que terminó siendo uno en los labios…_

_Ella giró la cabeza, por accidente, al verlo tan cera…_

_Algo… extraño pasó, hasta ese día, ninguno de los dos vio al otro de una manera que no fuera como amigos…_

_Pero al juntarse sus labios, el beso no se cortó, sino que siguió. Fue su madre, Ieran, la que los vio._

_El problema allí, era que él era el prometido de una noble inglesa. Al día siguiente, su madre le anunció que saldría en dos semanas a estudiar en Inglaterra, y pasar tiempo con Lady Emma._

Aquello le supuso un mareo, de pura angustia. Y el segundo, e igual de agridulce recuerdo, lo golpeó.

La despedida.

_Había tapizado su cuarto con pétalos de rosa blancos, puesto velas en vez de luces, la esperó vestido de traje…_

_—Shaoran…— a ella la voz se le quebró_

_—¿Me concedes esta pieza?_

_Tomó su mano y comenzaron a bailar._

_—¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¿¡Por qué!?- protestó ella_

_—Soy un noble mago, es mi deber._

_—Pero eres libre de elegir— le refutó ella_

_—Tengo que pensar en mi familia…_

—… _pero ellos no piensan en ti, ¿tú… la quieres?_

_La pregunta de Sakura lo descolocó. Esa fue la última vez que hablaron esa noche._

Él miró las manos unidas de su prometida y la suya, _¿tú… la quieres?_Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por años, a cada momento que estaba con esa dulce mujer, que por muy hermosa y generosa que fuera, no podía robarle un corazón que ya le pertenecía a otra persona, y que él no poseía.

Ignoró olímpicamente al abogado que leía los artículos de los derechos de la constitución, poco le importaba aquello, por que, si a su familia se le daba por que no quería concederle el maldito divorcio, no lo haría sin desheredarlo primero, y asegurarse de que trabajara en el peor de los trabajos, con la peor paga y la mayor cantidad de carga horaria.

Él era sólo un puente, un juguete, una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez que ellos movían. Desde pequeño le habían quitado toda emoción, brindándole un cariño seco, y una educación exigente, durmiendo su corazón y su voluntad.

Le quitaron todos los placeres de la vida. El poder dormir hasta tarde, el poder comer esa comida que tanto te gusta en familia, el tener los amigos que quisiera, pasar tiempo libre…

De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Era una marioneta. Toda su vida lo había sido. Por eso lo separaron de Sakura… porque ella cortó los hilos, le enseñó lo que era la libertad, la sencillez, vivir sin el protocolo.

Y entonces un último recuerdo vino a su mente, el más doloroso y nítido.

_Caminaba lento, pero nervioso, hacia el avión que lo llevaría a Londres. Iba con un impermeable negro y un paraguas gris._

_Ella no apareció, al parecer, había decidido dejarlo ir. Él sonrió, así, sería más fácil, no más dolores…_

_Por dentro se estaba quemando con ácido, y podía sentir cómo las cuerdas se ataban a sus muñecas y tobillos…_

_"E__l tiempo todo lo cura, Shaoran" se repetía mentalmente, en un intento de seguir en pie._

_—¡No, Shaoran no!— una voz gritaba desesperada, aquella delicada chica se estaba empapando mientras corría hacia él, en la intemperie camino al avión privado— ¡podemos quedarnos juntos! Este no puede ser nuestro final, ¡no! Tú puedes decidir, tienes esa decisión en la punta de la lengua— ella sollozaba descontroladamente_

_—No puedo, Sakura…— a él se le quebró la voz_

_—¡sí, sí puedes!— ella le recriminó, llorando, aún a distancia_

_—Son cosas que no manejo…_

_—¡No te excuses!— ella acortó la distancia, tomando su muñeca, haciéndolo voltear a verla de frente— ¡Sé un hombre por una vez y pelea por lo que quieres!_

_Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos por última vez, sollozando en su hombro empapado._

_—¡No me excuso! ¿¡Crees que estoy feliz dejando lo único que me ha hecho feliz en la vida!? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas y mucho, Sakura!_

_—Quédate, por favor, Shaoran, no me quites el alma así como así…—apenas pudo entender lo que ella decía_

_—Perdóname, Sakura, perdóname… — sollozó Shaoran— créeme, yo dejo mucho más que mi alma aquí._

_Y tuvo que subirse al avión, le dejó su impermeable, esperando que a ella le quede algo más de él que sólo recuerdos. Lo último que vio es a ella, aferrando el impermeable, de rodillas, siguiendo el avión con la vista._

Desde entonces, su familia se encargó de hacerle perder todo el contacto con ella. La vio, por primera vez en casi… 12 años aquel día en el vestíbulo, y eso fue lo último que hablaron.

Una gran inseguridad le doblaba el corazón.

— Shaoran Li— la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Acepta como esposa a Lady Emma Linée?

—A-acepto.

—Dadas las respuestas—ella proclamó, con voz profesional— afirmativas en ambos casos, deberán firmar este papel, luego lo firmaré y sellaré yo

Sakura les extendió el papel a los novios, junto con una pluma, los ojos de Shaoran estaban tristes, e intentaba comunicarle una corta frase_"perdóname, por haber sido un cobarde"_

Ella lo miró, con otra frase escrita en la mirada _"la última vez, Shaoran, la última vez…"_, al recibir el documento, tomó la pluma y lo firmó, con una expresión helada.

Mojó el sello.

Suspiró y levantó la mano en un movimiento rápido y aparentemente indoloro que la empujaría al dolor o a la recuperación, y que por sobre todo la destrozaría.

El sonido de sus latidos le resonaba en la cabeza a Shaoran, que luchaba por controlarse, por mantenerse, pero su lobo interno se liberó… cortó los hilos...

Sakura estaba a punto de sellar el documento pero la detuvo en el momento exacto, la mano de un chico de pelo chocolate, un lobo rebelde, un lobo _libre _para elegir.

—¡No, yo no quiero, me opongo!


	2. Capítulo 2: Calma aparente

Bueno... ¡he aquí el capítulo dos! espero les guste mucho... la verdad me esforcé mucho en él, suerte que la insipiración estuvo presente

quería agradecer de todo corazón a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en el primer capítulo, la verdad, son todos escritores maravillosos, ¡muchísimas gracias!

¡Ojalá que este también me dejen muchoos reviews!

gracias nuevamente, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes lugares y nombres de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Shaoran PDV

Las manos me temblaban, sudaba frío, y me había parado, mientras que, congelado, miraba a la chica de ojos verdes en frente de mí, y sostenía su muñeca con una mano, mientras que la otra era aferrada por la mano de otra joven mujer.

_Emma Linée _dulce y simpática… como una cobra.

La mujer más asquerosa, ácida y maliciosa que conocí en mi vida, tenía el encanto y la astucia de una serpiente, y creyó ser más inteligente que yo, al intentar ocultar esa escalofriante faceta suya, para llevarme al altar feliz y contento.

Claro que en fuero interno, sé, que lo que ella hacía, era puro teatro, por que, seamos sinceros… ¿acaso esa víbora de cascabel con fríos ojos azules no iba a saber que mi familia mi obligaba? Un poco difícil que no lo supiera.

Me sentía como un inmigrante ilegal entre la línea de la frontera.

¿Volver al país que le daría derechos y seguridad…? ¿O cruzar la línea a un futuro mejor pero turbulento hasta que consiguiese la ciudadanía…?

Sakura levantó la cabeza, me observó, atónita, mientras un silencio sepulcral se instalaba en aquel auditorio, lleno de libros de leyes y diplomas, y repleto de detalles en madera vieja y encantadora… cálida.

Sentí como subían las aguas y la presión tronaba en mis oídos.

_¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?!_El cobarde en mi interior se ahogaba en su llanto.

—Tenemos que hablar, Shaoran Li— mi madre se paró, elegante y fina— son sólo nervios, volveremos en cinco minutos

—¡No! ¡Nada tenemos que hablar!— grité, deshaciéndome de la mano de Emma y quitándole el sello a Sakura, para depositarlo con furia en el sello húmedo de tinta— no amo a esa mujer, por muy encantadora que sea, y no puedo ofrecerle una vida de cariño fingido…— suspiré, iracundo

Supe que mi madre había fruncido el ceño, por las exclamaciones de mis hermanas, esto era mala señal.

—No me interesa el castigo que quieras darme…—reí amargamente— lo aceptaré con gusto, siempre que pueda estar junto a la mujer que sí he amado, y de la que me has separado sin posibilidad de elección… ya no soy más ese niño cobarde que amargaste toda una vida sólo para este momento, ponte orgullosa, madre, ahora soy un hombre, corté las cadenas con las que me atabas, no voy a aceptar a ninguna otra mujer en el altar que no sea la jueza que hoy iba a entregarme sumisamente a un matrimonio infeliz, sólo por mi cobardía.

Me giré, antes tomé nuevamente a Sakura de la muñeca, ella todavía parecía sorprendida, mi brusco movimiento la obligó a pararse y salir del escritorio.

—Por eso…—le impuse a mi rostro una sonrisa socarrona, y avancé con Sakura a rastras hasta llegar donde mi madre— a no ser que aceptes mis libertades… despídete de tu hijo… hasta luego, Señora Li— la saludé fríamente, sin la mínima confianza, tratándola como a una extraña, la extraña que me había quitado todo, y me había adormilado para ello… bruja de tez pálida, con la manzana envenenada en las manos.

—Ni siquiera le has preguntado si te quiere acompañar, hi-jo— estaba usando la estrategia de dejarme en vergüenza

Me di la vuelta, cuidadosamente tomándola de la cintura, sumergiéndome en sus ojos verdes, y preguntándole con toda ternura

—Sakura… si puedes perdonarme… si realmente ahora entiendes lo que significas para mí…—supliqué, sin dejar de mirarla— ¿me acompañarías por el resto de mis días…?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se lanzó contra mi pecho, musitando con la voz quebrada:

—Claro que sí.

Sonreí y la abracé más fuerte, luego, me separé un poco y le guiñé un ojo, esa era mi señal para que nos largáramos de allí… pero antes… tomé el papel en el escritorio y lo destrocé, para que nadie pudiera unirme de ninguna ilegal forma a esa serpiente de cascabel…

—Shaoran…— la voz de Emma se escuchó desde el fondo— me vas a dejar… ¿Así? Tan fácil… ¿me vas a herir de esta forma, dejándome en ridículo ante estas personas?— su voz pretendía fingir que se sentía herida

—No puedo darte un amor hueco, Emma, y no voy a pretender de ti sólo tu título de nobleza y tus millones— le susurré, aún de espaldas

—Te di mis mejores años… ¡Mi juventud, Shaoran! ¡Te la entregué en bandeja!

—¡Ni tú ni yo jamás hemos querido al otro!

—¡No puedes deshonrarme a mí! ¡A Emma Linée! ¡Noble inglesa!

—¡Poco importa que seas noble! ¡eso no puede hacer que te ame!— escupí, dándome la vuelta

—¿Y me vas a dejar aquí, plantada, por _eso…?_

_—Sakura Kinomoto_, te recuerdo que te estoy dejando por ella, que es mucho más mujer que tú, así que no la trates como si fuera una _cosa._

Esas palabras se hundieron a fondo en su pecho, y yo las vomité para que así fuera, para que no pudiera perseguirme, o hacerme quedar como el malo de la película.

—Ahora, si nos disculpan— hice una pequeña reverencia y alcé a Sakura en vilo

Salí de aquel horrendo lugar, percatándome de algo esencial y entonces le murmuré a Sakura, en tono burlón.

—¿Qué tal si vaciamos mi cuenta bancaria antes de que la cierren y te invito a cenar?

Ella se rió escandalosamente y se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello.

—Extrañaba tus bromas— rió

—Yo te extrañaba a ti…—le susurré— aunque lo que digo es bastante enserio…

—Me di cuenta— sonrió, y me guiñó un ojo

A la salida, nos tiraron arroz. Aquello me pareció de lo más adecuado, claro, que al parecer, no veían a Sakura, oculta en mi pecho.

Conduje su BMW como un loco hasta el banco, en donde, apurado, saqué todo el dinero disponible en mi cuenta.

Me sorprendí que mi madre no la cerrara…

Oh, me dije, olvidas que tienes un espía en el banco. Me reí ante el pensamiento y sonreí… gracias, Daidoji, pensé.

—Bueno, mi agente cero-cero-cinco, misión cumplida.

—Me quiero imaginar que te darás cuenta que estás con una suma elevada de dinero desconocida en Tomoeda, cuando te lo pueden robar todo.

—Veinte años de artes marciales lo curan todo, mi Sakura.

_Mi Sakura…_vaya… que bien se siente decirlo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?— le pregunté

—Mmm no sé…— lo pensó— ¿Qué tal allí? Sirven un pescado excelente y no es tan caro.

—Donde tú quieras— le guiñé un ojo

Se sonrojó, otra cosa que extrañaba de ella.

Entramos allí, los dos sin saber qué decir… se sentía tan a gusto que nadie te reconociera y pusiera el ojo encima… respiré, natural y tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien decorado. Se podía ver el mar desde algunas partes, zonas con grandes vidrios, en las que la gente se arrinconaba para disfrutar del espectáculo de la luna llena. Todo estaba decorado en madera blanca y paredes celestes, en las mesas, manteles de color natural y un pequeño recipiente en forma de esfera, con agua y una pequeña vela flotando dentro. A mi suerte, no había mucha gente en el lugar… o al menos, nadie a quién temer. Corrí la silla de Sakura para que ella se sentara, y luego me senté en la mía, cómo exigían las reglas de un caballero.

—En fin, estuve doce años fuera, tiene que haber algo para que me cuentes— le sonreí a Sakura

—Oh sí, hay muchas cosas…— ella parecía distraída, enfocó la vista hacía mis ojos, y luego continuó hablando después de recordar por un momento— Me recibí en la escuela de leyes… Rika se casó, Tomoyo… ¿la recuerdas? Bueno, nos sorprendió a todos, comprando las acciones de un banco, y sosteniendo la empresa de juguetes y ese banco, nadie creyó que siguiera economía…

—Créeme, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído…—reí, automáticamente, al recuerdo de haberme encontrado con ella en un banco por primera vez…

—Todos nuestros amigos ahora forman una familia…—recordó algo— ¡Tendrías que ver lo feliz que están Yamasaki y Chiharu…!

—Bueno, a nosotros tampoco nos falta mucho para eso…

Se sonrojó.

—¿Y me puedes contar tú que has hecho en estos años?

—Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar…—resoplé— relaciones internacionales…, aburridísimo, administración de empresas…

—Vamos, dime.

—No hice nada muy interesante, bueno, para mí, pero lo cierto es que conocí muchas celebridades nobles… condes, duques, marqueses… todos tenían un extraño sentido del humor…

—Siempre con Emma, ¿Verdad?

—A mi desgracia, sí…—de pronto una duda me asaltó— ¿Tú? ¿alguna parejita…?

—Sí… — sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosadas—tuve un par de novios…

—Novios, no— negué con el dedo— experiencias piloto… como yo, lo mejor para el final… mi cerecita.

—¿Entonces sí planeas quedarte?

—Claro.

Una mujer de cabello corto castaño, y los ojos del mismo color se acercó, para tomar el pedido.

—Buenas noches, señores, ¿Qué querrían comer esta noche…?

Y la cena pasó, entre comentarios incómodos, risas, y algún que otro recuerdo melancólico, mientras yo me ponía al corriente de la vida aquí… esta noche respiraba tranquilo, una sensación que me maravillaba, y a la que no podía acostumbrarme.

Noté de repente, que, en el medio del restaurante, habían armado una pista de baile debido a la hora… ya nos íbamos, pero decidí, de todas formas, sacarla a bailar.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, Sakura?

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano, era una canción lenta.

Llegamos a la pista, la tomé de la cintura, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho…

Me maravillé con su aroma, su calor, lo dulce que era; su cabello, sus ojos.

—Jamás voy a separarme de ti nuevamente, me mataría del dolor— le susurré

—Lo tomo como una promesa, lobito, no me vuelvas a dejar…— me pidió

—Nunca, nunca jamás.

Y bailé, así, con ella, inmerso en su perfume, en su voz, en su dulzura… hasta que terminó la canción, y nos fuimos.

Al día siguiente me desperté, soñoliento, miré hacia el techo, y me encontré con un techo blanco.

Al levantar la vista observé una habitación de proporciones medianas, muy bien decorada, al ser invierno, noté que la temperatura era agradable también. Salí de esa habitación con piso de madera, una ventana bastante grande, y un televisor hacia fuera. Era una casa, una casa enorme. Hermosa, moderna, cálida y muy bien distribuida.

Entonces lo acontecido anoche irrumpió en mi cabeza.

—Buenos días ¿dormiste bien en la habitación de mi hermano…?— preguntó Sakura, cuando entré a la cocina, en la que se observaba un gran ventanal, un desayunador de mármol y tecnológico equipamiento de cocina.

—Sí— sonreí— buenos días… hey, Sakura, ¿y tu hermano?

—Vivo sola, Shaoran— sonrió ella, estaba en pijama, pantalones de algodón blancos y una remera color crema, vieja, manchada…y encantadora

—¿Pero no me dijiste que era la habitación de tu hermano?

—Sí, cuando viene de visita.

—Te ayudo con el desayuno— le ofrecí

Me sonrió, y así pasamos aquel día juntos.

PDV Desconocido.

Estaba oscuro, a pesar de ser de día, en aquella oficina fría y oculta, en algún lugar del Caribe.

Dos hombres entraron, eran altos, de piel trigueña y ojos miel, con el pelo marrón oscuro.

Su complexión delataba su fuerza, y las cicatrices en sus cuadrados y amenazantes rostros, su pasado, nada bueno.

Ambos acompañaban a una mujer de piel trigueña, también, con un traje gris, elegante, el pelo largo y desmechado, por la cintura, los ojos castaños.

—Buenos tardes, Señor— saludó ella, respetuosamente

—Quiero mis respuestas, Demetria.

—Lamentablemente soy yo quién tiene que darlas…—suspiró, mientras observaba al hombre sentado en ese asiento de cuero, mullido, y moderno, detrás de un escritorio, un hombre de unos 50 años, pero cuyo pelo chocolate y ojos verde musgo le daban, junto con su figura, una apariencia más joven.

—Habla.

—Nuestro plan ha fracasado, déjeme decirle, el acceso a los Li está cortado, no hay manera de penetrar en su empresa— le entregó una carpeta azul, con la nariz respingada de manera orgullosa

El hombre examinó con rapidez el informe, arrugando la piel de su frente, esa piel dañada por años y años de sol.

—Ya veo…

—Sakura Kinomoto, treinta años, ligeramente más grande que Shaoran Li, unos tres meses, reside en Tomoeda, Japón, a dos horas de Tokio, es jueza, especializada en casos de quiebra y delincuencia empresarial, el mejor promedio de la clase.

—Al parecer, un obstáculo que nos dificultará las cosas.

—Sé que hallaremos la manera de quitarla del camino sin dejar rastro.

—Hay que llegar a cualquier costo hasta los Li, pero…— agregó, con firmeza— que los Lineé se conecten a ellos, es primordial, emparéjalos, a como dé lugar, necesitamos ese matrimonio.

—Comprendo, señor.

—Ah, y Demetria…

—Diga.

—Nos mudamos de locación la próxima semana, Holanda, precisamente, pero tú…

—Déjeme adivinar, me voy a Japón.

—Exactamente, por algo eres importante en este… digamos… negocio.

Demetria asintió altivamente y salió, con sus dos custodios. Tenía el paso de una leona al acecho, la mirada del lobo que busca entre las sombras, la gracia de una gacela.

Relevó a sus custodios cuando se halló en la seguridad de su enorme departamento.

Allí, se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, lleno de hielo. Luego, tomó un cuaderno de cuero marrón, impreso en la tapa, lo abrió, y con una pluma hizo una anotación con cuidado, luego, sonrió con malicia.

Sakura PDV

No podía creer el tener a Shaoran aquí, en mi casa, tan frecuentemente vacía. A mi pesar, luego del desayuno tuve que ir a trabajar.

El día pasó, lento, en mi taciturnidad. Parecía adormilada, sedada por algún extraño fármaco…

Y es que él había llegado para quedarse, y ahora éramos _pareja…_

El concepto me pareció excesivamente difícil de comprender, quizás fuera que no quería hacerme esperanzas por si él llegara a arrepentirse…

De pronto, alguien llamó a mi puerta, era Alma, mi asistente.

—Señorita Sakura, ha llegado una importante visita para usted…

—Pero…yo no programé nada…— me confundí

—Sí, señorita, fíjese en su anotador, lo programó la semana pasada.

—Gracias, Alma— le sonreí

—De nada— sonrió, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, en lacio en la parte de arriba, y lleno de bucles en las puntas de su muy largo cabello, además de los ojos celestes, y la cara cuadrada pero delicada

—Que pase.

Ella cerró la puerta, y volvió con un hombre de tez pálida, y los rasgos suaves, con anteojos, y los ojos azules, además de un pelo negro azulado, que resultaba realmente extraño.

Venía vestido elegante-sport, parecía sacado de uno de los anuncios de Armani.

Me paré para saludarlo, estrechándole la mano e invitándolo a sentarse. Cuando se la estreché besó el dorso con suavidad. Aquello me robó un sonrojo al encontrarme desprevenida.

Me compuse y senté en el escritorio.

—Me presento, Sakura Kinomoto, Jueza, especialista en casos de quiebra y corrupción empresarial.

—Eriol Hiraguisawa, Juez, especialista en demandas a bancos y servicios.

—Dígame Señor Hiraguisawa, ¿qué era lo que me quería consultar?

—En realidad, Señorita Kinomoto, quisiera comenzar a discutir un caso que vendrá próximamente, es sumamente complicado, por lo que durará un tiempo, ya nos han mandado las primeras redacciones.

—Oh bien— algo para distraerme

—Creo que quizás podríamos llamarnos por nuestros apellidos a secas, para empezar.

—Me parece bien— sonreí

Y me puse a analizar esas redacciones.

Shaoran PDV

Había recorrido la casa de Sakura al menos unas cinco veces, antes de revisar su biblioteca y encontrar un libro que yo mismo le había regalado hace tiempo, me alegró saber que no me había odiado tanto en esos años como para tirar todo lo que hubiera sido tocado por mis manos.

Era un libro interesantísimo, bueno, en realidad era una novela, una de esas que a mí me encantaban. Supe que a Sakura no le habría gustado mucho el libro, o quizás, me dije, no sería tan apasionada a la lectura como para leer un libro estilo diccionario.

Me sentía un parásito, al estar todo el día mirando el techo, a pesar de que, por ahora, el dinero me sobraba para pagarle a Sakura mis gastos e incluso podría pagar los suyos. Me dije que conseguiría un trabajo, al fin y al cabo, tenía contactos por todos lados, y tenía un promedio espectacular en la universidad…

Comencé a leer el libro, concentrado a más no poder.

Hasta que leí una parte… que hablaba de una familia separada. Eso me hizo acordar que jamás supe qué fue de mi padre.

Mi madre se limitó a decirme "no está" y con eso pensé que habría muerto.

Me pregunto si me dijo la verdad…

Mi celular sonó, alto y estridente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Li.

—Dime Daidoji, ah y gracias por retrasar el bloqueo de mi madre, así pude sacar el dinero…

—Esto es grave, Li, tu madre bloqueó tu caja de ahorro, allí tienes todos los planes para la empresa, y mucho dinero Li, tus ahorros de toda la vida, tienes que conseguir esa clave en treinta días o pasará a ser de la empresa.

Me quedé mudo, en el teléfono. Todos… todos mis ahorros de la vida, mis planes para la empresa, las cartas de mi padre… las que mi madre me dijo que me dejó antes de morir, y que nunca me dejó abrir. Todo.

—La conseguiré.

Corté la línea, y con la mente acelerada, comencé a intentar descifrar esa clave, antes de que Sakura llegara, robándose toda mi atención.

Emma PDV

Estaba sentada, en la enorme mansión de los Li, molesta, de una manera animal.

Todos mis planes se estaban yendo por la borda, ¡que digo se estaban! ¡se fueron por la borda! Necesitaba recuperar a Shaoran Li.

Era un propósito que compartíamos con mi familia, una familia quebrada, casi en bancarrota.

Necesitaba con urgencia engatusarlo, llevarlo al altar, que firmara el maldito papel y que fuera sellado oficialmente, para obtener sus millones. Luego, solo harían falta unos meses para que el matrimonio fuera válido y un heredero, para asegurarme aquella fortuna. Luego, sólo necesitaría aprender el funcionamiento de la empresa, cuando eso quedara resuelto, unas gotitas de veneno en el licor…

Y del resto se encargaría mi familia.

—¿Pudo cerrar su cuenta, Ieran?

—Sí, Emma, pude, pero Shaoran es un hacker tremendo, no tardará más que unos cuantos días en desbloquearla.

—¿Shaoran es un hacker?

—De los mejores, de pequeño le fascinaban los libros, en especial de informática, y no sé quién pudo ser su maestro, pero, ¡Válgame el cielo! Es la pesadilla y el sueño de una agencia de inteligencia.

—¿Entonces alguna vez cometió delitos?— traté de parecer horrorizada

—Jamás, y él jamás lo haría, pero en nuestra mansión el sistema de seguridad se reiniciaba cada tanto, porque andaba mal, y Shaoran siempre extraía el código.

—No se preocupe, el plazo debe ser muy corto para que él adivine, además es un banco—

—No te confíes, Emma, la dueña de ese banco es Tomoyo Daidoji, no le dará la clave, pero extenderá el plazo bajo cualquier amparo legal para que él lo consiga—

—Quizás, podamos sobornar a algún psiquiatra, decir que es esquizofrénico, o que tiene trastorno de personalidad.

—Descártalo, siendo el heredero de la empresa la jueza Kinomoto estaría presente, es la representante más importante.

Lo que iba a decir a continuación era un tema delicado, pero decidí sacarlo a flote.

—¿Mandarlo con su padre?

—Hien me odia, ese hombre quiso el control de mis bienes, pero no pudo obtenerlo, y créeme, maneja negocios bastante turbios.

—¿Turbios? ¿Mafia?

—No exactamente, pero puede arruinarte si quiere, Shaoran sacó esa inteligencia de él.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de un acuerdo?

—Emma, aquí no se hacen acuerdos, y menos con un hombre que quiere el control de mis bienes y los tuyos.

Me callé la boca, Ieran no debía saber que yo no tenía bienes, y que el dinero estaba justo y contado para realizar el plan.

Suspiré, tragándome mi ira.

PDV desconocido.

Era la estación lluviosa y fría en Japón, invierno. Demetria bajó por primera vez, sin sus custodios, estaba vestida de lo más elegante. Zapatos de tacón, una falda blanca y un cárdigan azul, por encima, un tapado negro, que cubría todo su vestuario, un sombrero en la cabeza.

Sacó un móvil negro de su bolso blanco, mientras bajaba del avión.

—Recuerda, por ahora tienes que ser pasiva.

—Sí, jefe.

—Y a él no le puedes hacer el más mínimo daño ¿entiendes? Físico o emocional, no podemos dejar que se suicide.

—Estoy enterada.

—Espero tu reporte, dos semanas, máximo, Demetria.

Ella cortó el teléfono.

Se instaló en el hotel, mirando el panorama desde su lujosa y enorme habitación. Sacó un cuaderno y anotó un primer encabezado.

—Prepárate Emma Linée, eres la primera…

Sakura PDV

Llegué, agotada, a mi casa. Me había empapado… ¿Por qué se me ocurrió dejar el auto tan lejos…?

Al entrar, luego de acomodar el auto en la cochera, observé a Shaoran, distante y concentrado, mirando hacia el televisor.

—Hola, extraño— lo saludé, bromeando.

Él se rió, luego se paró y amago abrazarme, me eché hacia atrás.

—Estoy empapada, te vas a mojar— reí

—A mí no me importa mucho— se rió él, abrazándome

—Debería importarte, te puedes enfermar.

—La que te vas a enfermar eres tú.

—Sí, ahora subiré a cambiarme.

—Pero antes… quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—¿Ahora somos novios, verdad?

La pregunta me descolocó, ¿lo éramos…?

—¿O al menos quisieras ser mi pareja?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Te amo tanto, Sakura— me susurró

No me dio tiempo a responder, por que enseguida sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Percibía su calor con más intensidad, debido a que estaba fría y empapada, y me aferré a él.

Parecía el paraíso…

Pero como siempre, alguien tiene que interrumpir. El timbre sonó, estridente, y me separé de él.

—¿Puedes abrirles tú? Estás menos empapado, me cambiaré y bajo.

—Claro —asintió él, pero antes de dejarme ir me dio un beso en la mejilla

Al bajar encontré a Tomoyo Daidoji, mi mejor amiga, sentada en el sillón, charlando con Shaoran, aunque más seriamente de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—¡Sakura!— ella se levantó y, escandalosamente, se acercó a abrazarme— ¡Pero como que no me cuentas que estás en pareja con Li!

—¿Co-co-como te enteraste Tomoyo?

—Me di cuenta, Li estaba muy sonrojado al abrirme la puerta, además de que vive contigo, perdonen por interrumpir el beso.

Sentí cómo se me encendían las mejillas.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?— le pregunté, observé cómo Shaoran se levantaba para ir a cambiarse de ropa

—Nada demasiado importante, ¡Solo que te he extrañado, mi amiga! Quería invitarte a la fiesta de la próxima semana que daré como celebración de los 40 años de la compañía de juguetes— sonrió

—Estaré encantada de ir— le sonreí

—¡Ven con Li!—pidió— y si quieres, invita a alguien del trabajo.

—Sabes… hoy conocí a un juez… creo que harían buena pareja— le dije en tono cómplice

Ella se rió, feliz. Pasamos un rato charlando, incluso preparé café.

—Tengo que irme…— miró su reloj— otro día tienes que venir a visitarme.

—Claro.

Nos despedimos efusivamente, Shaoran bajó, entonces, y se acercó a despedir a Tomoyo.

—Cuida bien esta carpeta, Li.

Aquel tono de despedida me resultó demasiado escalofriante, y serio.


	3. Capítulo 3: Las notas de Demetria

¡Por fin otro capitulo! La verdad es que este capítulo tiene bastante revelaciones (o al menos quise darlas) sobre el porqué de esta pelea entre familias...

Ahora puse en juego el personaje de _Demetria_esta chica es muy observadora, y verán cómo se las ingenia para entrar en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Aaaay ando con ganas de subir un Oneshoot para Navidad, esperooo que la inspiración llegue y pueda hacerlo!!!

¡Gracias por los reviews a todos y espero les guste el capítulo!

Saludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y nombres de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Demetria PDV

Había seguido a Emma Linée por al menos cuatro días, su rutina parecía poco interesante. Podía notar un complejo narcisista severo, y obviamente, otras patologías que sólo necesitaban un detonante para ser claramente desórdenes activos…

Pero que sea psicóloga no me exime de tener que hacer mi trabajo, el trabajo que escogí. Ser psicóloga sólo era una herramienta más.

Anoté mi última observación, cerré mi informe al jefe. Con ello podría tener un día de descanso, Shaoran Li se parecía demasiado a él…

Ese hombre.

Había pasado muchos de mis años con él, aprendiendo el manejo de su negocio. Entendiendo el porqué de esta estúpida pelea, que, claro, a mí, me beneficiaba enormemente.

Leí la descripción para asegurarme que estuviera bien armada.

_Emma Linée_

_Edad: 29 años_

_Nacionalidad: inglesa_

_Cumpleaños: 10 de Febrero._

_Aficiones: tiene una marcada obsesión por las joyas, en su cuello observé tres collares, uno de plata, otro de oro amarillo y el tercero de oro blanco._

_Todos poseían al menos un dije, con una piedra preciosa. Zafiro, rubí y diamante respectivamente. También denota un excesivo cuidado corporal, comidas, gimnasio, nutricionista, plan exageradamente estructurado…etc._

_Visita el mismo apartamento todos los días a las 3, imposible el acceso, hay guardias por doquier, no se necesita personal._

_Observación sobre ello: baja en media hora, ni más ni menos, siempre, cronométricamente._

_Personalidad: posee una obsesión por sí misma, se adora y ama, parece nerviosa, concentrada en algo. Pasa grandes ratos en la casa de los Li. Ieran Li parece tenerle aprecio._

_Perseguida por la prensa, utiliza gotas para simular sollozos enfrente de los camarógrafos, si fuera madre, posiblemente se manifestara el__Síndrome de Münchausen por poder, ama la atención._

_Sin más, una mujer llana, pero con intrigantes planes dentro de su cabeza, sugiero seguir sus movimientos de lejos, discreto, no invasivo._

Mi jefe era un hombre especial, muy inteligente, pero retraído, aunque jocoso, que reía periódicamente ante los mismos comentarios y era meticuloso, tuvo una sola pareja en el tiempo que estuve con él, la misma murió, y no pudo reponerse.

Algo me decía que su aparición mágica en el mundo de las finanzas no era casual.

Más que nada porque era un hombre que poseía una inestable empresa de fabricación de productos a base de petróleo.

Y aquí es donde está la pieza que no encaja. La que estoy terminantemente decidida a encontrar.

La empresa de este hombre le compra petróleo a los Li. A buen precio, pero bajo distintos nombres, muchas veces, el mío.

¿Por qué no usar su verdadero nombre? Investigué a fondo todo aquello que pudiese durante las mudanzas, no había nada turbio. Ni siquiera evasión de impuestos.

Yo era la autoridad que seguía a él, y no sabía qué era lo que buscaba con tanto afán de los Li y los Linée.

Sabía que tenía que ver con problemas familiares.

Según averigüé, este hombre intentaba apoderarse de bienes desconocidos que poseía la familia de Ieran Li. Claro que esa mujer era más misteriosa aún. Su pasado de soltera era un dato desconocido. Una X en una ecuación sin resultado.

Ni siquiera se sabía su apellido.

Mi jefe quiere esos bienes.

Los bienes de soltera de Ieran Li.

También obtuve un dato de que lo que se busca aquí es un testamento billonario.

O mejor dicho, lo que seguramente se busca aquí son las pruebas que desheredan a alguien.

El problema es quién.

Los Linée tienen que tener algún papel en esto, por eso mi jefe quiere controlarlos.

Probablemente algún nombre perteneciente a esa familia figure en ese documento.

Caminé por las calles de Tomoeda con tranquilidad. Mi paga jugosa me permitía algunos lujos, siempre que tuviera algún tiempo libre. Se podría decir que trabajo las 24hs del día, pero tiene sus recompensas, como también sus peligros.

Aquel día hacía frío, por lo que me puse ese pantalón blanco de botamanga angosta que tan conveniente es para las botas de montar. Por encima tenía una polera blanca y un suéter negro, con algunos diseños en rojo y blanco.

Ah, y el amor de mis amores.

Un tapado gris oscuro de Chanel. Lo cuidaba como oro. Era mi mejor prenda, y sinceramente, si tuviera que comprar otro, mi billetera lloraría.

En la avenida por la que bajaba había un bar, sencillo, pequeño, de esos que me gustaban. Limpio y bien decorado. No era para nada ostentoso, pero sí que era simpaticón.

Entré a ese lugar, me senté en una mesa y pedí un café y unos sándwiches tostados.

Claro, que mi tranquilidad suele durar como una tormenta de verano.

Allí aparecieron, entonces, cuatro personas.

Saqué mi maletín con fichas, tenía una tarjeta para cada uno, en el círculo de los Li y de Kinomoto, era mi deber saberlas de memoria, pero no, entonces, a hacerlo práctico y sacarlas, gracias al Cielo no estaban mis custodios. Los odio de una forma…siempre controlándome.

La primera ficha correspondía a Eriol Hiraguisawa.

_Descripción: inglés de 30 años, pelo negro-azulado. Ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca._

_Personalidad: bajo una apariencia jocosa y juguetona, se esconde un verdadero observador._

_Profesión: Juez, asuntos económicos._

_Familia: Embajadores en Japón._

_Datos adicionales: no hay. Se necesita investigación más profunda._

Como siempre, esos dos gorilas no podían brindarme demasiados datos, lo básico, pero con eso yo me arreglaba bien.

Le lancé una mirada, captó mis ojos. Lo que vi a través de esos anteojos me dijo todo lo que necesitaba.

Ese hombre era peligroso para mi plan. Demasiado. En el memo anoté con tinta roja mi observación más importante, corrigiendo los Datos Adicionales.

_Datos adicionales: hombre peligroso. Vigilar de cerca._

Luego, encontré la ficha de otra de las señoritas.

_Tomoyo Daidoji_

_Descripción: japonesa, de 30 años, pelo negro-azulado, ojos azules, piel blanca, mejillas rosadas naturalmente._

_Personalidad: tranquila, aunque risueña, entusiasta, observadora._

_Profesión: empresaria, papel importante, maneja el banco con los ingresos de los Li y una empresa de juguetes._

_Familia: familia paterna y padre desconocidos. Familia materna: Amamiya. Su madre fundó la empresa de juguetes Daidoji._

_Datos adicionales: sabe cantar muy bien, ha ganado varias nacionales. Tiene un auténtico gusto por la ropa. Ama las joyas, aunque nunca las usa. Prima de Sakura Kinomoto y amiga íntima de Shaoran Li y de la misma Sakura._

Las otras dos correspondían a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li… aunque más que fichas eran monografías, porque tenían una extensión bastante considerable.

Se sentaron en un box para cuatro. Sakura y Shaoran quedaron juntos en el centro de aquel box circular cerca de la ventana, y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban enfrentados.

_Anotación: los están presentando. Posible relación entre Hiraguisawa y Daidoji._

Mi comida llegó, y le pedí con amabilidad a la camarera la cuenta, la mujer se marchó y ese fue mi pie para guardar mis fichas y sacar un artefacto que había inventado mi jefe, a ese hombre se le daba bien la informática y la ingeniería electrónica.

Era una especie de pequeña bolita de metal, que funcionaba con conexión telefónica a distancia, era un micrófono genial, sólo debía ponerme el auricular y escucharía todo lo que ellos decían además de ser grabado en un dispositivo interno del auricular.

El pequeño artefacto llegó, seguro, a la mesa.

—¿Qué pedimos?— preguntó una voz femenina, observé la mesa unos segundos. Kinomoto. Escuché bien su voz para reconocerla después.— Yo sugiero esta tarta…

—Dulce, como siempre que estás nerviosa— rió otra voz femenina, aguda y alegre, Tomoyo Daidoji.

—¿Y por que iba a estar nerviosaaaa Tomoyoooo?— preguntó Sakura, sonrojada

—Los cuatro sabemos qué intentas aquí, Kinomoto— rió una voz masculina, de tono medio, aunque masculino, y socarrón. Hiraguisawa.

—¿Para qué ocultarlo? Quieres presentarlos románticamente — voz masculina, grave pero dulce. Shaoran Li. Me podía imaginar a ese chico señalando a Daidoji y a Hiraguisawa con el dedo, mientras rodaba los ojos y sonreía

—Mmm mal intento, Kinomoto, tendrías que habernos dejado a solas…— Eriol…

—Evidentemente te gustó Daidoji— le bromeó Shaoran

—Nooo me hagas quedar en vergüenza lobito— rió Eriol

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— Tomoyo

—Sí, en mi casa hospedamos embajadores, es parte de la política de relaciones de los Li— Shaoran

Buen dato. Así que los Li parecen muy amables con los extranjeros…

Aunque no es de vital importancia. ¿Cómo podría…?

Tomé mi móvil.

—Necesito al equipo aquí, Tomoeda, utilicen el GPS sé que mandaron a algunos aquí, código 3, reemplazo de un puesto de trabajo temporariamente—

Me levanté luego de pagar. Los nervios hicieron que terminara mi comida con excesiva rapidez.

_Así es tu trabajo, Demetria. Aguántatela. Tú lo elegiste._

Shaoran PDV

Habían pasado quince minutos, por reloj, que estábamos en ese bar. Y nadie nos atendía. La verdad es que, con Sakura a mi lado, mi nueva libertad, y el relajado ambiente a mi alrededor, la estaba pasando bien, y nunca habría notado el tiempo de no ser porque… ¡Tengo hambre! Y… ¡Mucha!

Mierda. ¡Alguien! ¡Por aquí!

Pareciera como que mis palabrotas mentales, seguidas al pensamiento anterior, hubiesen llamado a la camarera, que se acercó, con una sonrisa amable a la mesa. A mí, me dio mala espina.

Tenía que aceptar que era muy bonita, alta, aunque no gigante, de nariz pequeña y pómulos rosados, con ojos y pelo castaño. Me llamó la atención su mirada, gélida, y que te escaneaba a cada momento.

—Buenas tardes, soy Sophie y les atenderé hoy, ¿Qué desean pedir?—

—Las damas primero— dije, dejando primero a las chicas

—Una taza de té, y una porción de tarta de fresa—pidió Sakura

—¿El té desea de algún gusto en especial…? ¿Con canela, verde, de rosa…?—

—Verde por favor— sonrió

—Bien…—iba anotando la orden— ¿Señorita?—

Seguía dándome mala espina, por lo que no dejaba de observarla, esperen… ¿Qué tiene en la oreja…?

—Té negro, con canela, y porción de pastel de chocolate—

—Yo pediré café, y otra porción de lo que pidió la señorita— pidió Eriol señalando a Tomoyo

—¿Alguna especificación para el café? ¿cortado, suave, fuerte…?—

—Cortado—

—Bien, ¿Usted, caballero?—

Me cortó de mis pensamientos, deduciendo qué sería aquello dentro de su oído, plateado y pequeño, quizás un auricular, pero jamás había visto uno así…

Me apresuré a dar una respuesta.

—Café, cortado, y una porción de pastel de durazno—

—Bien, enseguida se los traigo—

Tomoyo me miró, por unos segundos, al parecer no era el único que sospechaba de esa mujer.

Demetria PDV

Tengo que hacerlos hablar, pero… ¿Cómo? Ya sé, el periódico.

Anotación para mí misma, vio el auricular. Me lo taparé con el cabello.

Tomé un ejemplar del periódico, alegrándome de que hubiera un tema controversial. Petróleo. Las acciones que suben y bajan. Bien. Eso encendería el instinto empresarial de Li, el juicio de Hiraguisawa, y las anotaciones de Daidoji, además de las experiencias de Kinomoto.

Atendí el resto de las mesas con la misma calidez, podía sentir los ojos de Shaoran Li en mi nuca. Vigilándome, era astuto. Aunque claro, no sabía ni quién era, ni quién me mandaba.

Otro punto a mi favor.

Recibí su orden, y luego de haber repartido periódicos y revistas por el resto de las mesas, dejé otro allí.

—Les dejo este ejemplar del periódico, es de hoy, si quieren otro, avísenme por favor— sonreí

La mirada de Shaoran Li me congeló hasta las entrañas, pero supe que alguien más me estaba estudiando.

Fui, taciturna, mesa por mesa, mientras escuchaba la conversación, haciendo pausas largas al anotar, y pidiendo asegurarme de haber escrito bien.

—Vaya…—susurró Sakura, anonadada— esa empresa de petróleo que quebró vino a mi corte hace dos meses, querían declarar estado de quiebra por guerra—

—¿Y eso se puede?— rió Tomoyo

—Los motivos no importan, pero en el caso de estas personas si era aprobada su solicitud de quiebra indemnizaban a la mitad a cada trabajador, un negocio millonario—

—Fue la guerra la que los hundió, sus fuentes están en Irak, inaccesibles por la guerra, expulsados por los mismos habitantes y el gobierno—acotó Eriol

—¿Cómo sabes?— pregunté

—Mi familia tenía acciones en esa empresa pero las vendió a tiempo—

—Bien— acotó Sakura, engullendo luego un poco de tarta, limpié con mi dedo pulgar un trozo que le quedó cerca de la boca, riendo

—¿Tu familia no posee una empresa petrolera, Li?— me preguntó Tomoyo

—Sí, pero nuestras fuentes son seguras, plataformas marítimas sin dueño, además tenemos muchos compradores—

—¿Muchos?— preguntó Sakura

—Sí, bastantes, aunque la mayoría no especifica su empresa, nosotros vendemos igual, no hay nada turbio—

—¿Sostienen el negocio de alguna otra fuente? Porque si la cosa sigue así, las estaciones también serán invadidas a futuro— la pregunta de Hiraguisawa me caía del cielo

—Tenemos acciones en una empresa de telefonía, pero no hay otras fuentes—

Las investigaciones estaban yendo mal, este lío no es por motivos empresariales, peleas de ese tipo, pero sí financieras, y… personales.

Shaoran PDV

Agradecí por un lado al cielo aquellos minutillos con Daidoji, y los maldije, por otra parte… ¿Dejar a Sakura? ¿Y para colmo SOLA con ese depravado de Eriol?

¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia…!

Bueno… solo tengo 30 días… está bien… 25, y averigüé solo 1 de los 5 números de la clave…

Además se iría poniendo peor este tema de la seguridad. Necesitaba ayuda.

Caminé hacia dentro de la oficina de Tomoyo, era grande, con pisos blancos, las paredes de un color claro y muebles modernos de metal, en colores negro, rojo y gris.

Futurista, pensé.

—Iré al grano…—fui claro— quiero esos números—

—No te los puedo dar, ni tampoco te voy a dejar aquí sólo para que hackees mi computadora—

La miré, rendido y con una mezcla de ira, era astuta.

—Tu información es accesible fácilmente, eres el blanco perfecto de un espía…—murmuró, sacando una ficha, bastante gorda, de su cajón— aunque esto me llegó por parte de tu madre, son tus aficiones y habilidades no aprendidas, es decir, las innatas

Bufé, esto me estaba exasperando.

—Hacker de primera, aficionado a la tecnología— siguió leyendo— desactivabas el sistema de seguridad de tu casa cada vez que se auto-reiniciaba , un complejo aparato, debo decir, y tan solo a base de una notebook y un cable USB, no eres de fiar en ese aspecto— su tono era frío, pero mantenía una sonrisa en los labios, y la amabilidad en los ojos

—Necesito ese código, si no me lo das, me quedaré sin nada, y eso sólo por las ambiciones de mi madre, allí no hay sólo dinero, hay cartas, cartas de mi padre, cartas que nunca leí—

—Lamentablemente mi política es estricta—

—Sé uno de los números, eso no alcanza, pero no puedes al menos… ¿Darme una pista?—

—Dime ese número—

Tomé un post-it de su mesa, escribí el dígito era uno y se lo mostré, luego, lo prendí fuego a base de mi magia.

—Bien, te sabes el primero, el resto lo puedes sacar fácil…, sólo hace falta que utilices el 80% de tu coeficiente, que por cierto, son 190 puntos…—

—No estoy para bromas—

—No te daré la clave—

—Ni siquiera me das pistas…—

—La edad hace al saber, mi querido Li—

Guardó el expediente. Cerró ese cajón con llave, y luego me indicó que la siguiera.

—Aquí, en este mismo banco…—comenzó a explicarme, mientras abría una puerta de madera, detrás de una biblioteca— hay un testamento, Li, un testamento billonario—

Caminó, haciendo ruido con los tacones, elegantemente en el traje negro, pasando a través de un corredor decorado con un lindo gusto, aunque algo abandonado.

El ruido de nuestros pasos en el viejo piso de madera se me antojó de mal augurio.

Entramos por una puerta de hierro, en la que ella digitó un código que no llegué a ver.

—En este salón, están los diez testamentos de mayor suma…— señaló un salón vacío

—Aquí no hay nada, Daidoji—

—Fíjate bien— sonrió maliciosamente

Caminé, examinando el techo, las paredes…

—Están en el piso— abrí los ojos

—Exacto— tocó un botón en la pared, oculto, siniestro, digitó otro código y se levantaron diez pilares de metal, cada uno con su sistema de seguridad personal, eléctrico y tecnológico

—Este sistema es muy fácil de burlar— levanté las cejas

—No, eso es lo que crees— caminó hacia una de las cajas— este sistema se abre por sangre, sólo si está la sangre de una persona con un código genético específico y a una temperatura determinada el sistema se abrirá—

—Algo me dice que no es el único requerimiento—

—Claro que no, cada caja tiene de uno a cincp herederos, y sólo una de las muestras abre la puerta—

—Tampoco me estás revelando todo—

—Astuto, Li— señaló el cielorraso— hay censores de calor humano, de ser más de una persona la que quiera abrir la caja se pedirán sus huellas digitales, en el caso de no coincidir en autorizaciones las urnas se guardarán y sellarán, las puertas se cerrarán y la policía llegaría en menos de diez minutos, además de que la ventilación posee un potente gas somnífero no tóxico—

—Increíble, ¿Lo ideaste tú, verdad?—

—Aciertas nuevamente—

—¿Y porqué me traes aquí?—

—Uno de estos testamentos pertenece a tu familia—

—¿Y?—

—Esta caja tiene una particularidad, también se abre con el escaneo de un documento, pero ni siquiera yo sé quién lo tiene, el hombre del que es este testamento es tu abuelo y los herederos son tres—

—¿Tres?— me sorprendí

—Al menos los directos, ellos son tu madre quien le donó médula a tu abuelo…—

—Sí eso lo sabía—

—Jasper Linée, quien cuidó por cinco años a tu abuelo…—

—Eso no lo sabía—

—Y tu padre—

—Imposible, mi padre está muerto—

Ella me miró oscuramente, y con seriedad, me advirtió.

—En el caso de que tu padre ya no estuviera aquí, el heredero serías tú, por especificaciones de tu abuelo, tu madre y ese hombre heredarían una parte demasiado pequeña…—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Cuídate, Li, esa fortuna la tienes casi entre tus manos—

Luego, silenciosamente y con las conjeturas formándose en mi cabeza, caminé, siguiendo a Daidoji hasta afuera de ese extraño salón.

Demetria PDV

Me quedé pasmada, con el aliento entre los pulmones. Solté mi billetera de entre mis manos al escuchar esa conversación por el auricular. Había acertado en dejar que el micrófono se quedara encendido en el pantalón de Li Shaoran.

—Disculpe… ya le pago— pedí al hombre del hotel, tenía que darle una reservación extra

Mantuve la calma, y le pasé la tarjeta de crédito. Firmé y subí por el ascensor.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me senté en la cama, atónita. Comenzaba a comprender todo.

Hien Li no está muerto.

Por el testamento es que Ieran jamás presentó el divorcio. Si heredaba su parte como esposa de Li y luego se divorciaba, obtendría la mitad de esos billones.

Jasper Linée quería casar a su hija con Shaoran Li para obtener esa fortuna, estamos hablando de veneno de por medio para obtenerla.

Ese papel es la razón por la cual Ieran Li quiere que Shaoran despose a Emma. Ese documento… el que prueba que es heredera… lo tienen los Linée. De alguna forma quiere llegar a las cuentas bancarias de esa familia, donde en alguna caja de seguridad se esconde el papel que abrirá la fortuna de este hombre.

Sakura PDV

Aquella semana el humor de Shaoran pareció pasar por todos los estados que se pudieran incluir en el abanico de las devastaciones, desde pensativo, pasando por sombrío, con algunos ribetes depresivos, para saltar de pronto hacia la alegría extrema, y por momentos volver a ensombrecerse, hasta llegar al estado de humor en que lo vi hoy en la mañana de miércoles, normal, es decir, estable.

Como siempre, me despertaba sintiendo su brazo pesado sobre mi cintura, y me costaba horrores despertarlo, aquellos días estaba ayudando a Tomoyo en el trabajo, y lo veía leer con un entusiasmo demasiado insistente los papeles que traía, claro, siempre a escondidas mías, cuando eran casi las 4 am y yo me despertaba, a veces, al oírlo decir una maldición en voz baja.

La verdad es que me traía preocupada su comportamiento… y mucho. A pesar de que me prestara toda la atención del mundo y siempre fuera cariñoso conmigo, el imaginármelo tantas horas en ese banco lleno de…

En fin. Tomoyo me contaría si algo pasara, y ella jamás haría algo así.

Estuve toda la tarde ocupadísima, terriblemente concentrada en un sin fin de casos de lo más complicados, además tuve dos juicios…. Un día de _esos_.

Sí, esos en los que deseas que hubiera un cable en tu cabeza, sólo para desconectarlo y que nadie pudiera molestarte, entregarte a los brazos de Morfeo. Como son siempre los miércoles, supongo.

Pasé por el baño de mi oficina antes de irme, estaba desastrosa… mi pelo, mi cara, allí no había arreglo.

Alma, mi asistente, me interceptó a la salida, dejándome un pequeño estuche a un costado de mi escritorio.

—Petición de la Señorita Daidoji— me sonrió

—¿Y qué quiere que haga…?— me confundí

—Señorita, con su permiso, ella pidió que le arreglara el cabello de esta forma- me mostró una foto con un peinado raro, era como una media cola de trenzas, todas entrelazadas con pequeñas torsadas—

—¿Pero, para qué?—

—No me pregunte, señorita, simplemente no lo sé—

—Bueno, ella me comprenderá…—

—Pidió que le tomara una foto y se la enviase al final…—Alma parecía querer reír

—Si no hay más remedio…—

Suspiré y me senté en una silla, sintiendo a Alma trabajar mi cabello demasiado bien, me extrañé de su habilidad para peinarme. No pude evitar preguntar.

—¿No es algo complicado, Alma?—

—No señorita Sakura, al menos, no para mí, estudié peluquería como hobbie luego de recibirme— su voz era suave y dulce

Asentí.

Ella terminó en lo que calculé fueron 30 minutos.

Alma era una mujer dulce, suave y muy conversadora, siempre fue una asistente genial, y algo en su tono de voz al conversar me decía que esto tenía algo que ver con una de esas conspiraciones de Tomoyo para hacerme usar uno de sus vestidos.

Aunque no me pregunten el porqué, su fiesta no era hasta dentro de unos cuatro días.

Luego me maquilló, con paciencia, y un pulso firme en tonos rosados, durazno y melocotón.

Me hice nuevamente la pregunta, ¿Qué estaría pasando?

—Mírese, Señorita Sakura, esta realmente brillante esta noche— sonrió Alma, alcanzándome un espejo

Me sorprendí al verme a mí misma así… estaba… tan… natural, pero tan lejos de ser yo misma. Apenas estaba pintada, sólo un poco las mejillas, pero el cambio había sido radical… como si la espera de un gran acontecimiento me ahogara.

Me roció con un perfume extraño, era dulce, aunque frutal… era una mezcla de… ¡flor de cerezo y rosas! Con un toque de durazno…

Luego, sacó del armario de los abrigos un vestido protegido por una funda.

Era el vestido más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Era de terciopelo negro, ajustado hasta la cintura, para luego caer en forma de campana, en esa parte más ajustada, había por encima una tela de encaje, de esos de ensueño, que cubría todo el frente y se cortaba donde la cintura también. Por atrás, ese encaje sólo cubría una parte, porque se entrelazaba en forma de moño, dejando caer una cola de esa tela color marfil por detrás. Tengo que destacar que tenía una sola manga, de encaje muy fino casi imperceptible, casi.

Los zapatos eran blancos, con "boca de pescado" unos tacones hermosos, no muy altos, que por detrás se ataban con un moño.

—¡Venga, pruébeselo!— me animó ella, metiéndome en ese cuarto que yo usaba a veces para descansar, o leer algo—

Me lo probé, casi escéptica, con miedo a quebrarlo. También me calcé esos hermosos zapatos.

Me sentía tan rara, tan… linda.

Alma me ayudó a cerrar el cierre por detrás. Luego de eso me miré, durante unos minutos, me sentía tan extraña…

El timbre sonó, en ese exacto minuto.

Alma atendió.

—¡Sakura!— Tomoyo entró, caminando alegremente— ¡Estás divina! ¡Déjame fotografiarte! ¡Grabarte! ¡Señorita Alma, muchísimas gracias, la ha dejado divina!—

—Por nada señorita Daidoji—

Luego de grabarme y fotografiarme a costa de mi vergüenza, me tomó de la mano y jaló de mí para irnos.

—Ahora te llevaré a casa, ahí, si quieres, te puedes cambiar—

—¿Ah?—

—¡Tú solo ven, me lo agradecerás!— rió

—¡Espera, tengo que cerrar la oficina!— grité

—¡No se preocupe!— me alivió Alma— ¡Yo la cierro, Señorita!—

—¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaacias!—

Me senté en mi auto, sí, mi auto, no me pregunten cómo Tomoyo consiguió la llave…

—La saqué de tu escritorio…— me guiñó el ojo

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunté

—La llave— volvió a reír

—Me conoces bien…—

—¡Pero claro!— se jactó— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas menos de tu mejor amiga y además como agregado, prima?-

—Jamás— me reí

Supe en mi interior que me estaba distrayendo. Evitando mis preguntas, pero, en fin… me reí un rato con ella, y eso es lo que importa.

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí y entré riendo.

—Hey, Shaoran no sabes lo que hizo Tomoyo hoy…—

Al levantar la cabeza todo estaba oscuro. Silencioso. Demasiado pulcro y limpio.

Me desesperé. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Caminé por toda la casa, buscándolo.

—¡Shaoran!— grité— ¡¿Dónde estás, Shaoran?!—

Y… ¿Y si su familia le había hecho algo? No, imposible…

¿Y si entraron ladrones? ¿Y si se desmayó…?

La angustia subía por mi garganta, y no sé qué estaba evitando que llorara, pero algo lo hacía.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde tenía una especie de sala con sillones y demás.

No había nada.

Velas, había velas. Y pétalos de flores, flores rosas.

Velas…

Música…

Pétalos de rosa… blanca… y de flores de cerezo…

Una figura, recortada, de traje.

—¡No!— grité, acercándome a él— ¡No, Shaoran, dime que no te vas a ir!— sollocé

Él se dio vuelta, tomándome en brazos, bailando lentamente conmigo, acercando su cara a la mía y besándome tiernamente.

—Jamás podría volver a dejarte sin que eso me matara—

Suspiré, aliviada, y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, más tranquila. Sus brazos fuertes, y cálidos, me hacían sentir en casa. Me apretaba fuerte, pero delicadamente contra él, y yo no podía pedir más…

Bailamos sin un rumbo fijo, y reconocí, de pronto, la canción que sonaba…

Dance with me de Anthony W. Carter. Una canción hermosa, una canción que se usaba mucho en los casamientos como… primer vals.

Sin embargo, no pude pensar en nada, nada más que bailar con Shaoran en ese momento. Que me limpie las lágrimas y verlo a los ojos, hundiéndome en ellos hasta no reconocerme a mí misma.

Al terminar la canción él no me soltó, pero se alejó un poco, y me tomó las manos.

—Sabes, Sakura, estos días te estuve mintiendo…—

De pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentía que me iba a desmayar.

—Mi madre bloqueó mi Cuenta de Ahorros en el banco, y necesitaba obtener la clave, por eso me quedaba despierto hasta tarde, y la verdad es que no quería preocuparte, por eso te dije que me iba al banco de Daidoji, pero todo el tiempo estuve aquí, intentando averiguarla…—

Largué todo ese aire que se había quedado en mis pulmones en un respiro de alivio.

—Shaoran, ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?—

—No quería preocuparte…—sus ojos me miraban, límpidos y sinceros— la otra vez, Daidoji me mostró una cámara de testamentos…,uno de ellos iba para mi familia, yo soy heredero directo y eso me puso a pensar en algunas cosas…—

—¿Qué te trae preocupado, Shaoran?— le pregunté, preocupada yo

—Sakura, aquí hay una realidad…—avanzó y me abrazó, hasta ocultarme completamente en su pecho, acostando una de sus mejillas en mi cabeza—si soy heredero, habrá gente que querrá buscarme, que querrá llevarme, y yo… quiero saber que siempre podré tenerte a mi lado—

—Eso lo sabes, jamás me iría de tu lado…—

En ese momento, se separó me miró profundamente y suspiró.

—Sakura, yo quiero una vida contigo, no importa a lo que tenga que renunciar, quiero… que seas mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos…—buscó algo en su bolsillo— quiero sentirte mía para siempre, verte caminar de blanco al altar…, escucharte decir que sí, sentir ese beso tuyo con sabor a eternidad—

Se arrodilló, enfrente de mí, sosteniendo una de mis manos.

—Hoy decoré este lugar de la misma manera que cuando nos despedimos…—parecía nervioso—porque quiero que ahora signifique que vamos a estar juntos para siempre, por eso… Sakura, mi hermosa flor, el aliento de mis días, ¿te casarías conmigo?— destapó un anillo de una caja forrada de raso azul oscuro.

Me quedé pasmada. Sentí cómo un extraño calor me subía por el cuerpo de algún lugar desconocido hasta el corazón, llenándolo de repente, haciéndome sentir extrañamente completa, feliz.

Me abalancé sobre él. Llorando, feliz.

—¡Sí, Shaoran! Jamás podría negarme a pasar lo que me quede de aliento contigo…—

—Para siempre juntos—él me estrechó, con fuerza

—Para siempre—

—Y déjame prometerte, mi cerecita, que siempre te voy a proteger, a costa de lo que sea—

Lo besé, y sonrió.

Luego pasó ese anillo por mi dedo, haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz de la tierra.


	4. Capítulo 4: Protegiendo lo más valioso

Otro capi nuevo, espero les guste... ¡Disculpen que lo haya subido con tantos días de atraso! la verdad la inspiración viene y va de a ratos, y si les soy sincera he intentado que se quede, pero no quiere...

Les prometo el proximo capítulo para el viernes que viene a más tardar, y no se preocupen, voy a cumplir esta vez... :D

¡espero les guste, dejenme lindos reviews! ¡ah y muchas gracias a todos los que me han puesto favoritos, alertas de autor, reviews y que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis fics!

Muchísimas gracias, insisto.

¡Saludos, Rosie!

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Emma PDV

La ira se apoderaba de mí, había acertado en espiar a Shaoran Li, y la suerte me había sonreído cuando Kinomoto se olvidó de cerrar la puerta, y yo pude entrar, sigilosamente.

¡Le había propuesto matrimonio!

Tenía que saberlo, saber que lo buscábamos que lo estábamos presionando. ¿Con que descubriendo la clave de su cuenta nuevamente…?

¡Esto no podía ser! ¡No gasté casi diez años de mi vida haciéndole buena cara a ese hombre para que me deje sin nada!

Esa mujer… tenía que desaparecer del camino. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

¡Ella no lo merecía…! ¡Se quedaría con todos esos millones…!

La haría desaparecer. Basta de manos de terceros en el camino. Me encargaría _yo misma_de que Sakura Kinomoto tuviera su último aliento.

Y la venganza contra Shaoran Li sería todavía más fuerte.

Estaba decidido. Le quitaría todo. Su dinero, su amor, todo. Quería verlo sufrir. Por haberme humillado así, por jamás quererme.

—¡No te lo permitiré, Shaoran Li! ¡NO puedes humillarme así! ¡Jamás quererme como quise…!—grité, de camino al auto

Escuché, una voz, a mis espaldas, suave y fría, de mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes sentirte traicionada cuando nunca jamás nada pasó?

Cuando me di vuelta, ya no había nadie.

Pero no me importa si estoy loca, a mí nadie me quita a un lado.

Tomoyo PDV

Luego de que Shaoran activara su cuenta nuevamente, me relajé un poco, mi amigo tendría lo suyo… en 20 días.

Era el plazo que nosotros tomábamos para asegurar una administración eficaz de los bienes.

La cabeza me dolía, y mucho. Me tomé una aspirina sin más problema. Faltaban dos días para la fiesta, sí hoy es jueves, y tengo que tener todo listo para impresionar a accionistas y a la prensa.

Tenía que cambiarme ese molesto traje de oficina por algo más informal… o mejor dicho, menos de oficina y más arreglado. Estaría por los mejores hoteles, y visitaría a uno de los mejores costureros para darle los últimos detalles a mi vestido.

Todo esto requería una guardia de cinco custodias mujeres, y varios guardaespaldas más que estarían de civil.

Oh como amaría que nadie me reconociera por una vez… al menos, los que quisieran el rescate por mi cabeza.

Extraño poder pasear tranquila en las noches de verano. Elegir mi ropa sin nadie más que mi madre o mis amigas y yo.

Mi asistente hizo pasar a una visita inesperada, una que me hizo irritar bastante. ¡No tenía tiempo para otra entrevista de una revista de economía haciendo comentarios machistas por que fuese mujer!

—Hooola— saludó la visita

—¿Hiraguisawa?— me sorprendí, irguiéndome en la silla, dado que estaba bastante despatarrada

—Sí, vine a visitarla, Daidoji, quizás pudiésemos pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de la fiesta.

—Le agradezco que se haya molestado en venir, pero tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—¿Puedo ir con usted?— preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios— Y también le pediría que nos tratemos de tú si le parece...

Asentí sonriendo.

—Sólo tengo que cambiarme, espera en la sala— le pedí— pero vamos a tener que caminar mucho, ver muchas tiendas, elegir muchas decoraciones…— advertí

—¡Perfecto!— comentó— ¡hoy acerté al ponerme zapatos cómodos!

Volví a reír e hice que saliera por la puerta para poder cambiarme.

Aquella tarde de organizar los últimos detalles de la fiesta me resultó relajante con Hiraguisawa, a contrapartida con lo que pensé que sería aquella hazaña.

Reí mucho, me ayudó en la elección de las decoraciones e incluso llegó a comentar el "combinar su traje al color de mi vestido".

Al llegar a la oficina me despedí de él, con ciertas ganas de volverlo a ver.

Suspiré, con cierta molestia al notar que tenía una cita con los Linée. Vaya momento para encontrarme con Emma…

Entré, luego de ponerme aquel traje de oficina lavado una vez más.

—Buenas tardes, señores, un gusto volver a verlos— mentí con mi mejor cara de poker— estoy segura disculparán mi retraso…

—Pero que no vuelva a suceder, señorita, es muy poco profesional— comentó Jennifer Linée.

Una mujer de pelo castaño claro casi rubio, y los ojos miel, su cara siempre estaba contraída, producto de las operaciones anti-arrugas en repetidas ocasiones, además de que su ego hacía que pareciese que estuviera oliendo algo desagradable todo el día.

_Poco profesional tu vestimenta _pensé, intentando controlar mi rostro.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí…? Cancelar su deuda, espero— dije, seria

El padre de Emma, Jasper Linée, se puso colorado de repente, ante el disgusto de aquella mención.

—Tienen un mes para pagar, o embargaremos su mansión…— comenté, mirando su expediente.

—Venimos a presentarle el certificado de defunción del padre de Hien Li, Kenshi Li, como verá, luego de su mujer soy heredero directo por el testamento…— comenzó a explicar

—Hasta que no aparezca ese papel, lo lamento— me regodeé en la expresión de disgusto de Emma

—Pero queremos asegurarnos de obtener nuestra mitad correspondiente a la muerte de Hien Li… como se establece en el papel.

Me adelanté en el escritorio, mirándolos fijamente.

—Hasta que no aparezca el certificado de defunción de Hien Li, usted recibirá sólo lo estipulado por el señor Kenshi Li— articulé las palabras

Me miraron, los tres con esa cara de perro que poseen.

—En cuanto a cómo saldarán esa deuda, los dejaré tranquilos, discutan su plan de pagos y me confirman.

Jasper Lineé asintió y salí de la habitación.

Fui hasta el baño, entré y aflojé esa sonrisa forzada con demasiado alivio… me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño.

_Tenían que venir los Linée a arruinar este día…_pensé.

Suspiré y comencé a desenredar mi cabello con los dedos, algo que siempre me relajaba, luego de atármelo nuevamente en un semi-recogido, me di un masaje en las sienes, respiré hondo y caminé hacia la oficina nuevamente.

Al llegar, noté que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada, pero como nadie andaba por el piso no me preocupó que se sintieran invadidos.

Cuando me acerqué más, un instinto profundo, casi como un sexto sentido, hizo que me detuviese, muy cerca de la puerta.

—No podemos pagar esa deuda, estamos en bancarrota— se quejaba Jennifer Linée— y no hay otras fuentes, nos ahogamos en cheques a pagar, necesitamos esa fortuna del testamento.

—Tengo un plan para llevar a Shaoran Li hacia el altar…— la sonrisa malévola de Emma Linée se traslucía en su voz

—Ese hombre no te va a dar el sí ni en un millón de años…— escupió Jasper Linée— tiene a la tal Kinomoto

—Oh ese es el blanco más importante de mi plan, Kinomoto va a quedar _fuera—_ una risa se le escapó ante la mención de aquel suceso.

Me congelé en mi lugar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Justo hoy tenían que averiarse las cámaras! De todas formas, no podía acusarlos, porque la buscarían igual. Tenía que ser todo discreto. Literalmente, Sakura y Shaoran tenían que _desaparecer_. Un ruido a mis espaldas mi puso la piel de gallina, un ruido de tacones.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, pero ya nadie estaba allí. Me compuse como pude.

—¿Han decidido?- entré, intentando ser ruidosa

—Sí—dictaminó Jasper Linée— le entregaremos este pago inicial— me extendió un cheque— y optamos por los pagos de la carpeta número tres que nos mandó.

—Bien, entonces el mes que viene deben presentar la mitad de la deuda, podemos volver a charlar si lo desean…

—No será necesario, nos vamos— Jasper sonaba nervioso

Y los observé irse, en especial a Emma, con su paso altivo y egocéntrico, odioso.

Marqué un número en el teléfono, con el pulso tembloroso.

—Eriol, necesito tu ayuda.

Demetria PDV

Al tiempo que desaparecía de la vista de Tomoyo Daidoji, tomé mi celular y busqué en la agenda el número de la oficina de mi jefe.

—Demetria.

—Jefe— saludé, fría— le informo un cambio de 180º en nuestro panorama, Emma Linée tiene serios planes contra Kinomoto Sakura, esto implica obtener a Shaoran Li como esposo, déjeme decirle, señor, que los Linée han hablado de un testamento billonario para el padre de Shaoran Li, este hombre ha muerto hace unos días, pero no pueden encontrar el testamento esto parece ser la razón motora…—explicaba, fríamente, saliendo de aquel banco

—Averigua ya mismo qué exactamente planea Emma Linée, te daré la tarjeta Visa Dorada, ve, ve, ¡Ve ya!— el hombre pareció desesperarse por unos segundos para luego llegar al colapso

—Entendido, déjeme darle otro dato, Shaoran Li no tiene dinero a disposición en este momento, su cuenta estará cerrada unos veinte días más para incorporarla al sistema prolijamente, por lo que no tendrá problemas con que valla lejos…

Oí cómo, sonoramente, tragaba saliva.

—Entonces, ¿me dices que los Linée no poseen ese documento?

—El testamento, claro, parecen buscarlo…

—Como dijiste, un cambio de 180º…— musitó

—Exacto— asentí

—Bien, Demetria, ahora, quiero un dato más…—ordenó— para hoy mismo quiero que averigües si Sakura Kinomoto tiene pasaporte.

—Ese dato ya fue obtenido, lo tiene.

—Entonces te mandaré las instrucciones, Kinomoto y Shaoran desaparecerán.

Cortó sin más preámbulos, dejándome con las palabras en la boca, y las dudas en la mente.

Shaoran PDV

Era un viernes como cualquier otro… bueno, como cualquier otro con Sakura. Disfrutaba de la aparente paz que se respiraba en el aire mientras desayunábamos juntos, antes de que ella se fuera al trabajo, y yo me quedara patéticamente como un parásito aquí. Pero Daidoji me ofreció un puesto en su banco, eso era algo y tendría mi mente ocupada. Faltaban quince minutos para que Sakura se fuera, y mi mente a esa hora parecía no funcionar, quizás por el sueño, quizás fuera que era invierno. Atiné a abrazarla juguetonamente.

—¡No!— bromeé— hoy no te vas.

—¡Shaoran!— rió ella

—Soy Bowser y no te voy a dejar ir, Princesa Peach— le di un sonoro beso en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas

—¿Y Mario no tendría que venir a rescatarme?

—Ah, no… bowser seer muy celosooo… — comencé a hacerle cosquillas

—¡Basta!—rió— ¡Shaaaaaaaoooooran! ¡Basta…!— no podía hablar entre las carcajadas.

—Bueno… pero hay que pagar rescate…— le guiñé un ojo

Me dio un beso y yo sonreí.

—¿Eso alcanza?— levantó las cejas en medio de una sonrisa

—Mmm por ahora— le di un beso en la mejilla

El teléfono sonó, y, de mala gana, atendí. Sakura tomó su maletín y se despidió saludándome con la mano.

—¿Shaoran Li?

—¿Daidoji?— pregunté

—Sí, Li, tienes que irte del país, toma a Sakura y vete, lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué?— mi asombro era notorio

—Emma Linée planea algo contra Sakura, la escuché hablar ayer en la tarde cuando vino a la entrevista por la deuda, te quiere a ti en el altar y a ella fuera del camino.

—No puede ser…— el aliento me faltaba— ¡No puedo acceder a mi cuenta, Daidoji! ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

—Pregúntale a Sakura, no sé, usa los fondos que te quedaron… si no yo te consigo el viaje, tengo amigos que me deben varios favores, hablamos de la vida de Sakura en riesgo— la voz de Tomoyo parecía temblorosa.

—Tienen contactos, me encontrarían en el momento en que pise la frontera sólo con la mención de mi nombre— pronuncié, iracundo, golpeando la mesada de la cocina.

Escuché un ruido de puerta, las llaves, ¡Sakura!

—Te hablo después— balbuceé rápidamente

Corrí, el trecho desde la cocina hasta la puerta, tomé a Sakura del brazo.

—Amor, llamó Alma, hoy se canceló tu primera cita, puedes ir más tarde.

—¿Ah?— ella me miró, confundida

Vi una sombra, fuera de la puerta, una mujer de pelo marrón, la vi por el vidrio.. Abrí la puerta con furia y eché a Sakura detrás de mí pero ya no había nadie. En el piso, un sobre blanco tenía escrito _Shaoran Li._

Lo tomé del suelo y lo abrí.

Dentro había una dirección, boletos de avión, un comprobante de reserva y una nota.

_La dirección de un aliado, Li, te sacará del país sin pasar por el control común, dos boletos a Suiza, reservaciones en el hotel Bristol de Ginebra. El vuelo es hoy, a las 7 pm._

—Pero Shaoran ¿Qué dices? ¡Tengo que irme!

No podía dejarla ir, la acorralé contra la pared, me hundí en sus ojos y tomando una buena bocanada de aire largué todo, mientras sentía muy juntos nuestros cuerpos.

—Nos tenemos que ir, y ya, Sakura— volví a suspirar— Tomoyo llamó, Emma planea algo contra ti, te quiere _fuera _del camino, no sé quién sería esa mujer, pero no tenemos alternativa, te buscan, me buscan, y en el momento en que pisemos un aeropuerto nos van a encontrar, no voy a dejar que te vayas, Eriol arreglará todo, ve, haz tus maletas, nos vamos ya.

Sakura me miró, asustada.

La besé por unos segundos, luego, le acaricié una mejilla. Seguía paralizada, me miraba enfocando distintos puntos de mi rostro, casi en shock, comenzó a lagrimear, al tiempo que me agarraba los dos brazos, desesperada.

—N-n-no puede ser, Shaoran, no…— su voz se quebraba— no… le hice nada…

Tan inocente, tan pura…

—Esa mujer no es lo que aparenta, Sakura, es una víbora de cascabel, tenemos que irnos, ve, yo llamaré a Eriol.

—Tengo miedo, Shaoran— ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho

En ese momento me di cuenta que Sakura era conciente de los bueyes con los que araba. Sabía lo que mi familia era capaz, la familia de Emma. La abracé con fuerza, intentando darle la seguridad que yo no tenía en ese momento.

Hubiera deseado ser un don nadie en ese momento, sólo para que pudiéramos seguir nuestras vidas en paz, sin la mafia rastreándonos.

La separé un poco, la miré a los ojos y le susurré, con seriedad

—Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera, Sakura, jamás, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida por ello, ¿lo recuerdas? Te lo prometí y una promesa que yo te haga es sagrada, un juramento irrompible, por favor, ve, el tiempo corre.

Ella asintió y la dejé ir, cuando supe que no podría verme, llamé, desesperado, a Eriol.

—Mmm sí, ¿diga?— se notaba que la jornada de Eriol no empezaba hasta las diez

—Eriol, necesito tu ayuda, soy Shaoran, me voy del país, arregla todo para que no despidan del trabajo a Sakura.

—Ah, sí…eso —parecía despertarse— Daidoji me llamó, tomaré todos sus casos, terminé de resolver los míos ayer.

—Bien— susurré, aliviado

—Escucha, lobito, si tienes problemas, vete para Inglaterra a la casa de mis padres, hablaré con ellos.

—Los Linée están ahí, pero gracias, amigo.

—De nada, cuídate, Shaoran, y cuida mucho a Sakura también.

—Cuando vuelva, tú, casanova, te quiero ver en pareja con Daidoji— bromeé amargamente

—Que no te quepan dudas, lobito, y mucha, mucha suerte.

—Hasta luego, Eriol.

Corté. Y subí con rapidez, encontrado a Sakura que luchaba por meter la mayor cantidad de ropa en una maleta.

—Déjame que te ayude con eso— le sonreí, en ese momento me alegraba ser un noble _mago_

Empequeñecí todas las cosas, para que entraran en una sola maleta, las suyas en una, las mías en otra.

De todas formas nos las arreglamos para llevar algunos bolsos de mano y demás, sólo para aparentar normalidad.

En ese momento, sentí la horrible vida del fugitivo, del que escapa, del que no tiene un lugar…

Una persona perseguida.

En mi caso era peor, porque escapaba para proteger a la persona que más quería, por puro egoísmo, porque no podría dejarla ir, para que fuera feliz.

La necesitaba conmigo.

Necesitaba sentirme libre, y no iba a ceder ante esa patética junta de personas que se hacen llamar mi "familia".

Una familia es un grupo de personas que te aman, que te crían y cuidan lo mejor que pueden, siempre queriendo lo mejor para ti, no usándote y manipulándote como a un muñeco de trapo.

No soy tan idiota como para creerme eso, nunca lo fui y es una herida que siempre tendré en mi corazón.

Algo que no quiero que se repita en un futuro, por eso lucharé con uñas y dientes para ganar esta batalla, darle el ultimátum a mi madre de que no voy a repetir sus errores, yo _no me voy a dejar manipular_como ella lo hizo.

Voy a formar mi vida, mi familia, lo _mío_. Y no un _patrimonio Li._

Llamé a la empresa _VISA _para comprobar que esa tarjeta tuviera fondos y no fuera falsa, o las cosas se me pondrían peores.

Aparentemente, la persona que habilitó esa tarjeta no dio mucho nombre, simplemente la puso a mi nombre con una reserva de dinero suficiente para los gastos que pudiesen surgir.

Eso era raro, pero necesitaba irme, y lo más pronto posible.

Llamé un taxi.

En cuanto vino, hice que Sakura subiera y yo me metí después.

El taxi se detuvo en el aeropuerto, luego de pagar bajé, tomando todas las irritantes, aunque livianas, maletas.

Llevar eso a rastras no me ayudaba, pero tampoco me quedaba otra opción. Sentía el corazón aturdiendo mis oídos, a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Al seguir las indicaciones del extraño papel que aquella desconocida nos dejó, llegué a un galpón, con olor a aceite quemado y marrón por donde se pudiese alcanzar a ver. Estaba justo enfrente de una pista de aterrizaje.

Entré, con la guardia y los sentidos en alto, manteniendo a Sakura cerca de mí.

—Buenos días…—llamé

—¡Shaoran Li!— una mujer de rulos marrón oscuro y ojos castaños gritó desde una avioneta a mi derecha— ¡Emily y Frederick Spree a su servicio!

A su lado vi a un hombre rubio, casi albino, con los ojos amarillos y una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

Los dos eran pálidos como muertos y daban la impresión de estar metido en medio de la fiesta del día de San Patricio.

El hombre era exageradamente alto, mucho. La chica era de estatura normal, aunque algo baja.

Aunque para el amigo, pareja, hermano o lo que significase para ella, que tenía acompañándola, hasta yo parecería bajo.

Sakura parecía extremadamente asustada. La pareja no daba como para aquello, pero siendo que tienes que salir de un país en menos de 24hs o te matarán, creo que hasta al encontrarte una monja sentirías cierto pánico.

Ambos se bajaron y nos estrecharon las manos amigablemente.

—Ella es mi prometida, Sakura Kinomoto— la presenté

—¡Ah sí, sí!— exclamó el hombre— Demetria nos habló de ustedes, encargo de su jefe… sanos y salvos fuera del país— asintió para sí mismo

—No se preocupen, los sacaremos de aquí sin problema— la mujer bajita sonreía —ya arreglamos todo.

—¿Y cómo nos sacarán de aquí?— preguntó Sakura

—¡Emily es piloto!— exclamó Frederik— ya nos trajeron el permiso y todo, iremos en el yet del jefe de Demi…

Mis ojos y los de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

—¿E-e-es confiable?

—Perfectamente, revíselo si quiere…

Suspiré.

Caminamos atravesando la pista, llegando hasta un avión de proporciones pequeñas. Allí nos subimos con el corazón en la boca. Rogando por que el viaje terminara sin problemas, y no hubiese una bomba lista para explotar en cualquier segundo.

Aquella pareja de unos cincuenta años intentó hacernos la estancia más llevadera. Eran simpáticos, aunque su extraña alegría y ganas de fiesta no se me antojaba en ese momento.

Fueron largas horas encima de ese avión. Daidoji me llamó en cierto momento, dándome las noticias que pudieran acontecer.

—¿Averiguaste algo?— pregunté

—No, la verdad es que no, aunque según mis rastreos en los movimientos de Emma, parece haber comprado algunos calmantes de prescripción psiquiátrica…—rió

—Si tienes nuevas, me avisas— le pedí

—Claro, Li, si me entero que compra veneno…

Rodé los ojos.

—¿A que Eriol está contigo?

—Exacto.

—Me despido, voy a ver si puedo dormir un rato.

—Hasta luego, Li.

—Buenas noches, Daidoji, llamaremos cuando estemos en destino.

Abracé a Sakura, que estaba acostada en un asiento, e intenté concentrarme en el momento.

_Veneno. _Qué mala espina que me dio esa palabra.


	5. Capítulo 5: Necesitamos hablar

¡Tal y como prometí! El capítulo 5, y... ¡en el día viernes!

Espero les guste, cuéntenme, ¿alguno tenía sospechas de quién era el Jefe de Demetria? ¿esas sospechas se asemejaban a quién es en realidad?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, lamento si no pude contestar, mi mail no me deja el link para dejar la contestación, así que si no contesté, es por eso, muchísimas gracias.

Saludos, Rosie!

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

PDV desconocido

Colgué el teléfono luego de hablar con Demetria, mi mejor empleada y espía. Una mujer leal a su trabajo, pero fría, como hielo.

Esto era suficiente. Había que aclarar las cosas aquí. Había una vida en juego.

Una vida crucial.

Alguien que me importaba y no dejaría que algo le pasara.

Salí de mi oficina, custodiado por los mismos guardias que de vez en cuando acompañaban a Demetria.

Me vestí algo más arreglado que de costumbre, iba a ver a alguien con quien no tendría una buena charla, pero había que tenerla. Yo era su mejor cliente, después de todo.

Pantalón y camisa blancos, zapatos marrones, saco de un extraño amarillo casi blanco.

Mi asistente lo había elegido, cabe destacar.

Subí a mi propio avión, con rumbo a China. No aguantaba más las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Según la información obtenida por mi espía personal allí en Japón, esta mujer se llevaba de excelencia con los Linée.

Aquello me caía en el hígado.

En un principio mis objetivos habían sido los mismos que los suyos, porque así podría acceder, en un tiempo casi ínfimo aunque suficiente, a la caja de seguridad de estas personas, obtener el testamento y cobrar los millones que me correspondían.

Nuestro divorcio jamás fue válido, eso la colocaba en ventaja respecto a lo que le correspondía.

Yo simplemente desaparecí, me fui, no dejé rastro.

Al llegar a China caminé como una persona normal por el aeropuerto, y me subí en un taxi hasta aquella lujosa mansión que llevaba mi apellido en la entrada.

Hablé con el guardia de la puerta. Le mostré mi documento de identidad.

El hombre casi se desmaya de la impresión, estaba viendo fantasmas.

_Como pensé _me dije _ningún problema. _

Ordené que me llevaran con ella. Con Ieran.

Ella estaba en su oficina, o mejor dicho, la mía.

Un amplio salón con forma de colmena, con amplios ventanales, pisos de madera y sillones crema.

Estaba igual que cuando lo dejé.

Sigilosamente me adentré. Supe que Ieran no sabía exactamente quién era yo, a pesar de que Demetria trabajara en ese encuentro por semanas.

Mi casi ex – esposa miraba por uno de los ventanales, pensativa. Elegante y pálida, como siempre.

Me acerqué despacio, con cautela, cuando me vi ubicado detrás de ella, me adelanté un poco más, confiado, porque no había notado mi presencia.

La rodeé con los brazos, bloqueando los suyos, en un abrazo tan frío y venenoso como una cobra. Ella dio un respingo casi imperceptible.

Casi.

— Siempre pensativa, ¿qué otro método de tortura utilizarás ahora contra mi sangre?- le susurré, con los labios pegados a su odio.

Se deshizo de mí fácilmente, abrazarla para mí era como ácido en los brazos.

En una palabra, desagradable.

—¿por qué has venido?- me miró con los ojos negros llenos de odio.

—Por que no sé si a ti te importe, o haya llegado a tus oídos de todo-lo-sé, pero tu atesorada Emma Linée planea algo contra Kinomoto, y probablemente incluya a nuestro hijo-

—¿Desde cuando te importa tu hijo, Hien?- escupió

Aquello se hundió dentro de mí, queriendo romper el poco corazón que tantas traiciones, hipocresías y mentiras habían roto, sacándole toda posibilidad de volver a sentir.

Pero por sobre todo me hizo ver la realidad.

Yo estaba condenando a mi hijo a la vida que yo tuve, una vida de mentira, una vida sin amor, sin felicidad, plagada de dolor y decisiones forzadas.

Una vida sin libertad.

Fue ese el día que me di cuenta de mis errores.

Fue esa la vez que el coraje, la tenacidad, la estupidez y la curiosidad me llevaron a algo bueno.

Me hicieron reflexionar una vez más, otra de las tantas cosas que parecía no entrar en mi cabeza, y creo que entendí el significado del dolor.

Nuestra estupidez hace que exista el dolor, porque si no fuéramos estúpidos no necesitaríamos que las cosas nos lastimaran o emocionaran para sumar las lecciones.

_La vida es experimentar _puede que me repliquen. Pero el consejo de alguien que ya lo pasó sirve por demás que experimentarlo por uno mismo, y en este caso no lo necesitaba, por que yo lo había vivido.

Quizás haga falta imaginación y empatía para comprenderlo… pero cada consejo sirve, si sabemos aplicarlo a nuestra vida.

Por que, el camino del bien es el más difícil pero el más satisfactorio. Y ahora, estoy decidido, voy a seguirlo.

Silenciosamente, le pedí a Dios un gran favor, que espero me conceda.

_Que el presente no sea tan pesado sobre mis ojos, que no pueda ver el futuro._

De otra forma condenaría a mi hijo a la vida a la que me condenaron.

Eso, al menos de que averigüe qué trama Emma Linée, y supe en mi interior que aquello involucraba veneno, ¿me explico?

—Me ha importado siempre más que a ti- repliqué mirando hacia otro costado- por que yo sí te ame cuando él vino al mundo, por que lo quise cada momento que lo tuve en mis brazos, a él y a todas mis hijas-

—¡poco pueden importarte por que las has dejado! ¡Los abandonaste a todos!- gruñó, desde la distancia prudencial a la que estábamos

—¿Querías que supieran que tienen una madre infiel? ¿interesada? ¿un matrimonio arreglado entre nosotros por dinero? Yo también quise tus bienes, un hogar con odio no es para criar niños-

—Tú también estuviste con otras mujeres, te fuiste, fallaste como hombre al dejar a tu familia, fuiste tan ruin y mezquino como sé que yo soy, por que sé que a ti también te interesaba el matrimonio de Shaoran con Emma ¿a qué se debe este cambio?-

Esa mujer era astuta como un zorro, y su mirada era explícita en lo que su boca no pronunciaba.

_No hagas el papel de policía bueno, maldito cerdo._

—A que los Linée no tienen ningún testamento que nos una a ellos, y a que comprendí, que si esa mujer quiere sacarle a mi hijo lo que más quiere, estaría yo, condenándolo a mi misma suerte, a tu suerte, ese fue mi peor error, dejar que arreglaras como se te diera la gana su destino, condenando a nuestros hijo a la misma suerte que tuvimos nosotros… y sólo por ser el que porta el apellido, con las chicas no fuiste así, aunque las trataste igual o peor- había dolor en mi voz, lo sabía

—¿Cómo hubieras querido que conociese otra cosa? A mí me trataron así, no tuve manera de remediarlo-

—Ese fue otro de nuestros errores, por que, en cierto punto, nos quisimos, pudimos haber roto la cadena, pero lo único que hicimos fue hacer algo peor-

—En eso, puede que tengas razón, y Emma jamás le haría algo a Shaoran, lo quiere en el altar, lo ama, lo adora-

—¿y tú desde cuando eres inocente? Los Linée no tienen un centavo, quieren a Shaoran para robarte la mitad de la fortuna que la familia heredará, sabes que como nuestro divorcio no es oficial, la mitad iría para ti… también sería la mitad para ti de ese tesoro si yo no estuviera vivo, pero eso se prueba con certificados, el resto iría para Jasper-

—Exacto-

—De una forma u otra, yo muerto… o tú muerta-

—Veo tu punto-

El ambiente se puso tenso de repente. El aire se volvió irrespirable. Y me acerqué más para decirle con seriedad.

—Averiguaremos qué planea esa jovencita, no quiero que mi hijo sufra mi suerte, estoy dispuesto a darte la mitad de esa fortuna, tengo mi industria no voy a morir de hambre, Jasper Linée sólo va a obtener la parte que mi padre le cedió-

—Siempre me salgo con la mía-

La miré con odio.

—Lo planteé como un trato, no una realidad-

Me respondió con una mirada llena de maldiciones.

—Quiero que quedemos bien, Ieran – era pronunciar el nombre del mismísimo rey de los ogros- si tú también lo estás, estoy dispuesto también a pedir perdón por mis errores-

—Quedemos como comprador y vendedor- estableció ella

—Técnicamente lo somos, ¿quién creías que te compraba petróleo siempre, tu hermano el cuco?- bromeé con ironía

Se mantuvo seria, molesta.

Y yo no pude evitar sonreír por haber podido comunicarle lo que pensaba de ella, aunque de una forma infantil.

Monstruo. Eso, básicamente, pensaba de ella.

—Ahora, sí habrá que hacer de policía bueno y policía malo- sonreí con malicia- solo necesito una llamada, y la conductora del auto de los Linée los trae aquí… mejor dicho, a Jasper, ni Jennifer ni Emma están con él, pero, créeme, si Emma trama algo, Jasper lo sabe-

—Tú no dejas cabos sueltos- afirmó

—Ni tú, queridita-

Gruñó.

—Llama… - su voz era fría, monótona, intentaba simular educación-

Toqué un botón en el cuello de mi camisa.

—Plan 3B Demetria, quince minutos, guardias despejados, custodios esperando afuera-

—Afirmativo- su susurro fue sólido- quince minutos contando desde ahora-

Fui hasta un armario donde guardaba el licor, saqué tres vasos, los puse sobre una mesa y pedí que me trajeran hielo en unos veinte minutos.

—¿desde cuando te gusta el licor de menta?-preguntó

—Desde que el alcohol le afloja la lengua a la gente- ni siquiera la miré- y es el favorito de Jasper…-

—Tú y tus trucos- dijo, despectivamente

—Hoy no tengo ganas de echarte nada en cara…-y agregué- ni que me reproches a mí, ya sabes vendedor-comprador-

Suspiró mientras yo me sentaba y ponía el licor en la mesa. Y ambos estuvimos en silencio, por al menos cinco minutos, en un ambiente tenso, hostil.

—Este aparador me trae recuerdos- comenté-

—A mí también- se sentó en frente de mí

—Para lo único que nos juntábamos a hablar era esa vez a la semana que nos sentábamos a tomar licor aquí- sonreí con cierta amargura

—Sí, tienes razón, y fueron exactamente 5 las veces que te rechacé las copas, una por cada uno de nuestros hijos-

¿Era mi imaginación o la reina de los ogros había movido una de las esquinas de sus labios para sonreír?

—Y me llenaron de alegría todas y cada una, ¿irónico, verdad?-

—Las vueltas de la vida, supongo…-sus ojos negros se desviaron a uno de los ventanales- las personas somos un poco así, ¿no? Controvertidas, me refiero-

—Quizás- respondí

—¿en que punto, Hien? ¿en qué punto nos desviamos?-

—No sé, no tuvimos otra educación, tenemos una imagen a presentar, tenemos que aumentar el dinero, ese es el propósito de nuestras vidas y de nuestras familias-

Largó una carcajada seca.

—Lo que puede hacer el dinero, ¿no crees?-

—Mover montañas- acoté

De pronto el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso.

Cuando odias a una persona por treinta años el enfado no se va así como así. Una mujer de servicio tocó la puerta y nos avisó de la llegada de Jasper, haciéndolo pasar.

El hombre era bastante regordete, calvo, con varias arrugas. Camisa blanca, corbata verde, de traje, con chaleco escocés y tiradores.

Está bien que yo quisiera pasar por cincuentón cuando en realidad poseo 63 años, pero este hombre se pasa de formal en querer aparentar su edad. Ese bigote, poblado y gris, el poco cabello engominado, intentando cubrir la calva.

Era un show de pie. Me entraron ganas de reírme.

_Lo que hace la vejez…_me dije, riendo internamente y agregué _Lo que debo parecer yo…_

—Jasper, tantos años, ¿verdad?- me levanté y giré, estrechándole la mano.

El hombre se quedó tensionado mirándome, con los ojos almendrados de ese color tan claro, casi como si hubiese sido diluido en agua.

El horror se reflejó en su semblante, tal y como imaginé que fuera su impresión al ver un fantasma.

Tragó saliva y pidió permiso para tomar asiento, luego de saludar a Ieran.

—¿quieres un poco de licor, Jasper? De menta, recuerdo cuánto te gusta- ofrecí

Nunca pensé que Jasper Linée tuviera tan poca actitud, estaba blanco, casi fantasmal, y su cara usualmente roja con los disgustos, ahora parecía de morgue.

—Eh, sí, por favor-

A pesar de la tensión del ambiente, y la necesidad de mantener una expresión seria, mi humor saltaba dentro de mi cabeza, intentando sabotear mi plan.

Será que siempre tuve el delirio del niño que fantasea con ser ese personaje de horror que empalidece a la audiencia con sólo la mención de su nombre.

La idea de considerarme una persona que asuste tanto a otras con el simple hecho de estar vivo me resultaba graciosa.

Pero vayamos al grano.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente que, cuando Jasper se ponía nervioso, tendía a beber licor para apartar ese sentimiento desagradable.

Era un recuerdo crucial, que por suerte, mantuve. Ahora sólo tenía que mantenerlo nervioso, para que bebiera más.

_Oh eso no será difícil _pensé.

¿Qué cosas le disgustaban a Linée?

Tres principalmente. Las cirugías de su mujer, el dinero…y su calvicie.

—¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos, Jasper! – exclamé, con, tal vez, sobreactuada emoción- debes contarme de tu vida, ¿Qué tal Jennifer? Su cirujano habló el otro día en televisión- me serví algo de esa horrorosa bebida y tomé un poco, tratando de parecer a gusto con eso

—Sí, sí, ella está muy bien, ¿para qué tanta insistencia en que viniera?-

—No encontramos el testamento- Ieran fue fría y clara.

—Eh, sí, eso querría comentarles- su cara comenzó a enrojecer

Bien, se está disgustando. Observé cómo tomaba otro pequeño sorbo de aquel fuerte brebaje.

—Yo no tengo ese papel, y la hora de la sucesión está cercana-

Se ensombreció. No, no, no, Jasper, no te ensombrezcas, ponte nervioso. ¡Bebe!

—Pues yo tampoco- confesé

—Ni yo- Ieran frunció el entrecejo.

Ahí pude ver que la cosa iba enserio. _Oh, ou… _

—¿cómo que ninguno de ustedes lo tiene? ¡tu padre tuvo que dejárselo a alguien!- Jasper parecía entre un ataque nervioso, una neurisma y la ira más tremenda que se le pudo haber visto jamás a un inglés-

—No me interesa mucho, heredaré igual- sonreí con socarronería

—No, claro que no, la caja fuerte donde está tu dinero necesita el escaneo de ese documento- gruñó Jasper, llevándose el vaso a la boca

Me quedé mudo por unos segundos. Decidí indagar sobre lo que realmente quería saber. Se había acabado el vaso, ahora solo necesitaba esperar a que hiciera efecto.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con Shaoran, quizás su abuelo le reveló el paradero de ese documento…-comenté, con malicia- ¿Emma es su pareja, verdad? Quizás sepa algo-

—No, Emma no es su pareja, ya no- Jasper se sirvió más

—Pero ella sí que quería que él fuera al altar con ella, le afectó mucho lo de la boda- acotó Ieran tranquilamente

—Piensa recuperarlo, mi hija es una Linée, no se rinde fácil, es capaz de cualquier cosa- segundo vaso…

—Mi hijo no se llama "Pequeño Lobo" por nada, Jasper, si la dejó, es imposible que vuelvan…-

—Menos probable aún siendo que deshonró a su familia dejando a Emma por otra mujer- gruñó Ieran, despectiva y calmamente

Ante aquella mención, Linée se ahogó por un momento, y terminó el segundo vaso. El primero parecía surtir efecto.

—Ella no se dejará… vencer-

—¿ah sí? ¿y qué va a hacer? ¿llevarlo al altar con pistola?-

—¡tonto sería de mi hija si eso hiciera!- rió-

—¿a ti te comentó algo?- preguntó Ieran

—No, dijo que iba a hacer algo por sí misma…-hipó

—¿Contra Shaoran?-

—No, a él lo quiere contentito, a la que apunta es a la chica jueza-

Miré a Ieran con cierta sorna por lo desagradable que era este tipo.

—Tú eres su padre- mi ex – esposa o casi… sabía por donde tantear- debes comprenderla bien, ¿qué crees que haría?-

—oh, no sé, pero mencionó que Kinomoto estaría fuera…- rió

Eso me produjo un espasmo estomacal. Si los planes de esta arpía se concretaban, mi hijo moriría del disgusto.

Ya mismo ponía en movimiento a mis contactos. Jasper Linée no saldría del país… al menos no sin tener que burlar mis fuerzas.

Tomoyo PDV

Y el sábado llegó, con la fiesta, la prensa y los preparativos. Pero por sobre todo los nervios. Mi mejor y más querida amiga Sakura estaba en el exterior, librada al azar de un destino que parecía no querer dejarla tranquila.

Tenía una tarea esa noche, y era vigilar a los Linée, Emma, en especial.

Me preocupaba Sakura, y mucho. Siempre le tuve un cariño que fue muy especial… un cariño que en algún momento se deformó.

Nunca supe el por qué, pero llegué a reprimir eso, sabiendo que no era lo mejor.

Estaba ya preparada, sólo me hacía falta que viniera la limusina que me llevaría al hotel donde celebraría la fiesta de hoy.

El vestido que tenía puesto era un diseño mío, largo, casi por el suelo, de un celeste-lavanda muy suave, que de momentos rayaba el blanco según la luz.

Tenía la espalda descubierta, pero no demasiado, ni mucho escote.

Era un vestido brillante, que pasé meses diseñando, y supe sería el alma de la fiesta…

El pelo lo tenía recogido en un rodete natural, flojo y muy elegante, una pulsera bastante gorda de diamantes, que una empresa me había encargado promocionar.

Todo para que ahora no me importase.

Al llegar la limusina, pedí mi tapado blanco, la noche era fría, luego de colocármelo, tomé uno de los bordes del vestido para evitar que se ensuciara.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera de entrada de mi casa, vi una figura de traje negro, cuya piel pálida resaltaba en medio de la noche.

—Una noche hermosa, pero incomparable a tu belleza, Daidoji- me recibió Eriol, tomando mi mano y dándole un beso

Una sonrisa involuntaria se curvó en mis labios, a la vez que mi corazón comenzó a latir, y el aire se volvió más fácil de respirar.

—Gracias, y tú también muy galante, Hiraguisawa-

Ambos nos subimos.

Llegamos al hotel, y al bajar, las cámaras nos acosaron, cerré mi tapado, para que no vieran la parte de arriba de mi vestido, lo más notorio diría yo.

Subiríamos por una entrada especial, que bordeaba la sala de invitados, y así yo podría darle la bienvenida a los invitados.

—Señorita, Señorita, ¿Es este hombre el que se rumorea, sería su nueva pareja?- cantó una periodista

—Sin comentarios- avancé yo

¿Por qué de pronto me sonrojaba? ¿Por qué esa pregunta tenía una respuesta que no quería dar?

Al llegar al piso más alto del edificio, y pasar a la sala, me quité el abrigo, y entré con Eriol, lo llevé conmigo hasta aquel escenario donde estaba mi madre y el resto de la comitiva del banco.

Todos nos recibieron entre aplausos leves.

—Buenas noches, esta fiesta es para conmemorar otro año exitoso en el banco, así que, invitados, accionistas, amigos y familiares, disfruten de la velada, y deseemos que otra temporada nos favorezca igualmente-

Mi saludo fue corto, casi genérico, pero me pareció adecuado.

Entre saludo y saludo, siempre acompañada de Eriol, fui saludando a cuanta persona se me interpusiera, mientras la primera parte de la fiesta daba comienzo, y todos se ponían a charlar.

Pero mi principal objetivo era observar a los Linée de cerca, cosa que, obviamente, hice.

—¿qué tal la están pasando?- pregunté, al pasar cerca de un grupo de personas entre las que se encontraban los Linée

—Muy bien, gracias- dijo uno

—Excelente gusto, señorita Daidoji, excelente- me felicitó una mujer

—Qué bien que esté saliendo todo perfecto, por favor, sigan disfrutando, la noche es joven- sonreí yo, forzadamente, y miré a Emma, con frialdad

Saludamos y nos apartamos del grupo.

—Mi Dios, ¿acaso esa chica nunca deja de fruncir el ceño?- se asqueó Eriol

El comentario me hizo reír.

— No te preocupes, cuando se aplique tanto botox cuando su madre no podrá ni pestañear- reí

—Tienes razón- sonrió él

Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos, y me perdí en ellos, por eso aparté la vista con rapidez, anonadada con estos nuevos sentimientos, tan fuertes, y tan intensos.

—Sabes, Hiraguisawa, me gustaría saber si te puedo llamar por tu nombre- le pregunté con timidez

—Mi nombre en la boca de tan bella dama sería el mayor de los placeres- aceptó él, con galantería

Aquello me hizo volver a sonreír.

—Y claro que a mi me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre…-

—Más que concedido-

—Me parece estupendo-sonrió él y se paró enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente- veo como tus ojos parecen tristes hoy…, no quiero verte así, a ella nada le pasará, Emma y su núcleo familiar están aquí, relájate, déjame ver tus ojos alegres nuevamente- me pidió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas disimuladamente

Asentí.

De pronto, noté cómo varias parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista, cerca y lentamente.

Eriol no se hizo rogar.

—¿bailarías conmigo, Tomoyo?- preguntó

—Sí- respondí, alegre

Avanzamos hasta allí, en donde Eriol rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, y mi mano con la suya disponible.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras bailábamos al son de esa suave tonada.

De pronto, comencé a comprender que… ese cariño… que le tenía a Eriol… se había convertido en otra cosa.

Pero esto era diferente.

Más… intenso. Por que era algo que podía aceptar… algo… con lo que estaba a gusto.

Me perdí entre su calor, su aroma, la cercanía con su cuerpo.

Al tiempo que esa melodía dismuía su volumen, Eriol comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía, despacio.

Esperé con paciencia y ansias.

Sin embargo, vi, cómo, de repente, se paró, mirando a la lejanía.

—Emma Lineé se está retirando, ¿debería eso preocuparnos?-

—Sí…-suspiré, rendida

De pronto, algo en mí me hizo ser impulsiva, por una vez en la vida. Acerqué mi cara a la suya, y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso corto, pero dulce.

—Ahora sí- le guiñé un ojo- puedo ir a retenerla un poco- reí

—Bien dicho-

—volveré pronto-

Y me separé de él, caminando hasta la entrada, donde me choqué con Emma "casualmente".

—Emma, ¿qué tal la fiesta, te estás divirtiendo?-

—Sí, supongo, disculpa, tengo que irme-

—¿pero por qué tanto apuro? Pronto será el brindis y la hora de la comida dulce, quédate- fingí amabilidad y un tono de voz cálido mientras decía estas palabras

—No, lo siento tengo que tomar un vuelo, mi madre se retirará en unos momentos también, una excelente fiesta, por cierto, muchas gracias por invitación- su voz sonaba extremadamente forzada.

—Bueno, esperemos que el año que viene puedas quedarte más tiempo- tosí, involuntariamente.- disculpa

—Sí… créeme, me quedaré toda la noche, lo prometo- sonrió, con una mueca macabra.

Tenía que tomar el teléfono, ¡avisarle a Li!

No tenía mi bolso encima, pero sabía donde estaba.

Sin embargo no pude llegar, la gente me arrastró, era hora del brindis.

Llamaría ni bien terminara la fiesta, y rezaría porque Li y Sakura tuvieran señal en sus celulares, para avisarles con más rapidez.

Sakura PDV

Durante todo el viaje me mantuve pensativa, ¡cómo podían cambiar las cosas en un lapso tan corto! Hasta hace poco más de un mes vivía en mi casa sola y era una don Nadie.

Ahora, es muy diferente, me buscan, me quieren ver pálida y sin vida…

Aquella idea me dio un espasmo de terror, y me aferré a Shaoran, dormido a mi lado. Inconcientemente me rodeó con los brazos, y escondí la cabeza en su pecho, feliz de sentirlo a mi lado, y tener la dicha de respirar.

Por una vez entendí lo complicada que puede llegar a ser la vida de alguien, Shaoran era el chico más fuerte que habré conocido jamás, y tuvo serios problemas para quitarse la presión de su familia de encima.

Yo me crié en una familia amorosa, con problemas quizás, pero todos me querían mucho, y por eso jamás me afectó.

Mi mamá, mi papá, mi abuelo, mi prima y su madre, el hermano protector que me llamaba "monstruo", todos me querían mucho y yo los quería a ellos, pero por sobre todo siempre estuvieron apoyándome a pesar de todo.

Abandoné el pensamiento de cómo debió haber sido la vida de Shaoran, porque no podría imaginar la mía sin todo el afecto que esas personas me brindaron.

Miré el anillo en el dedo corazón de mi mano, la visión del mismo me hizo dudar si alguna vez llegaría, de blanco, al altar, y con Shaoran.

_Todo estará bien _me repetí, como hacía cuando era niña.

Y me entregué al sueño entre los brazos de Shaoran, siguiendo con la visión de lo que ese anillo representaba.

Me desperté, varias horas más tarde.

Las luces me parecían extremadamente brillantes, el cuerpo pesado, las malas horas de sueño me pesaban y mucho.

Shaoran ya estaba levantado mirando televisión, con el semblante serio y aburrido.

—Buenos días- lo saludé, aún desde la cama

—Por fin despiertas- se levantó del sillón y vino hasta donde yo estaba, me dio un pequeño beso y agregó, algo triste- ayer dormiste mal, lo sé, perdóname por causarte todos estos problemas

Me incorporé despacio, hasta que mi cara quedó cerca de la suya, el estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y enfoqué mis ojos para que miraran fijos a los suyos.

—No tienes de qué disculparte- le acaricié una de sus mejillas- daría todo por ti-

Me abrazó. Y así estuvimos un buen rato.

—¿Alguna noticia desde Japón?- pregunté

—No, en realidad parece que podríamos dar una vuelta por el Museo de Arte y de Historia de Ginebra, ¿qué te parece? Tomoyo está entreteniendo a Emma y al resto de los Linée-

—Me parece algo arriesgado-

—Tienes razón- rió

—Es Domingo, quizás podrías intentar dormir, yo tampoco pude anoche-

Qué desesperante, y aburrido, es que te persigan… aunque sí, tengo sueño.

—Me parece bien- le sonreí-

Y entonces él se recostó a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos, allí era imposible no dormirse… me sentía tan segura con él aún con los asesinos a mis espaldas.

Sin embargo, un terrible presentimiento, me hacía erizar los pelos de la nuca.

Demetria PDV.

Luego de dejar a Jasper Linée en la casa de los Li, se me encargó tomar un avión hacia Suiza, lugar donde Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban.

Me encargué de anotar en mi celular la dirección del hotel al que debería ir.

Bueno, el mismo al que iría esta adorable parejita…

_Adorable _me asqueé internamente, me parecía tan dulce, empalagosa, cursi.

Había gastado los ahorros de casi toda mi vida en la compra de acciones en la compañía de mi jefe.

Quería llegar alto, y mucho. Tenía mis altas aspiraciones de vida que me propuse cumplir a toda costa.

Por eso me preparé, con todo el esfuerzo posible, para estudiar, y llegar a este puesto, que gané con méritos más que suficientes.

Necesitaba más dinero para poder conseguir más acciones… y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Tomé dos frasquitos de la mesa de mi hotel en Japón. Me aseguré de que tuvieran las etiquetas puestas correctamente.

Conocía bien el funcionamiento de aquellas dos sustancias, una, era un poderoso veneno, producido e ideado por mi padre para la compañía de mi jefe, y el otro, un aún más eficaz antídoto, que contrarrestaba el efecto del veneno apenas pasada la garganta.

Frasco blanco y frasco negro, los dos con sus etiquetas correspondientes.

En el avión me senté del lado de la ventanilla.

Una mujer rubia y de ojos azules se sentó a mi lado, y pretendiendo no conocerme me habló.

—¿tienes lo que te encargué?- su mirada estaba desviada hacia otro lugar

—Sí, primero el dinero-

Me entregó con disimulo un buen rollo de billetes de 100 dólares.

—Es altamente eficaz, pero no produce la muerte hasta pasados los cinco minutos, es sedante, la persona no podrá moverse, están etiquetados- indiqué

—Muy bien, recuerda, eso también es para que seas testigo de mi boda-

—Lo sé…Emma-

Ambas miramos a lados opuestos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna por el resto del viaje.


	6. Capítulo 6: demasiado cerca

¡Hola a todos!

Discúlpenme por el retraso en subir este capítulo, hace casi dos semanas que no subo uno nuevo... pero es que no quiero subir cualquier cosa, quiero que mis capítulos sean buenos y estén bien redactados, además de no ser puro relleno, por eso, fui juntando inspiración y terminar este capítulo.

Les prometo traer el próximo para como mucho el viernes que viene (anotación, actualicé un martes)

Y quizás traiga capi doble estas semanas, porque pronto me voy de viaje con mi familia y no voy a poder actualizar.

¡Así que les traeré los capítulos lo antes posible!

Espero este les guste ;) déjenme muchos reviews por favor...

Saludos, Rosie

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP_

* * *

Shaoran PDV

Fueron escasos los quince minutos que pudimos dormir, debido a que un empleado del hotel vino a despertarnos, dado que nos había llegado un paquete importante.

Con cautela, muchos nervios, y manteniendo a Sakura alejada, abrí la caja.

Mis cejas se fruncieron de la confusión al ver lo que aquel paquete contenía. Aún demasiado soñoliento como para reaccionar de otra forma.

Dos pelucas y dos pares de lentes de contacto descartables y en paquetes sellados.

Otro paquete de nuestro extraño aliado, aunque pude suponer que, quizás, fuese de Daidoji, o de Eriol, pero sinceramente, me resultaba imposible, ellos hubiesen avisado.

La identidad de este sujeto X (estaba seguro de que ninguno de mis amigos en Japón había enviado ese paquete) se convirtió en un enigma disparatado para mí.

¿Quién nos querría, me querría, o querría a Sakura lo suficiente para tomarse tantas molestias?

Y gastar tanto dinero. El hotel, los pasajes, las pelucas, los lentes de contacto, la tarjeta…

—Shaoran… ¿Esas son pelucas? ¿Y de pelo natural?- Sakura parecía tan, o más confundida que yo.

—Al… parecer- dije, examinándolas

—Qué extraño…- dijo Sakura

De pronto nos miramos y echamos a reír.

—Podemos usar esto para salir, ¿no te parece?-

—¡Vamos a parecer gemelos!- rió- las dos son rubias, y las lentes de contacto azules.

Me reí ante el comentario, pero me pareció seguro salir así. Al menos, bien disfrazados, y siendo invierno, podríamos taparnos más.

Me calcé aquella aterradora cosa, que lucía en mi cabeza como un gato furioso, al menos, hasta que Sakura lograse acomodarla… por segunda vez, dado que pasé por alto la redecilla en la cabeza.

Tras unos 20 minutos logramos tener ambos la peluca en la cabeza.

Ahora faltaban las lentes de contacto.

Eso fue frustrante, la verdad. Al menos, para Sakura, a mí no me costó mucho ponérmelas, siendo que no tengo los ojos tan sensibles como ella…

Se le pusieron rojos en varias ocasiones, pero tras media hora pudo colocárselos.

Nos vestimos y salimos hacia fuera.

Antes de dejar por completo el hotel, chequeamos el no parecer nosotros mismos.

Sakura estaba prácticamente irreconocible, y me asustó un poco la idea de que, llegado el caso que se pierda, no pudiese encontrarla.

Desterré el pánico de mi cabeza, tomando una buena bocanada de aire frío.

El hotel quedaba cerca del centro comercial de Suiza, me pareció que entre menos nos protejamos entre muros, al menos, mientras estemos fuera, sería mejor, llamaríamos menos la atención… bueno, en el caso de que nos reconocieran.

Ya había estado antes en Ginebra, por lo que conocía bastante bien la ciudad.

No fuimos al museo, como teníamos planeado, sino que paseamos por el centro comercial de la ciudad.

Había locales de todo tipo, desde tiendas de ropa, hasta pescaderías.

Lo que más nos interesó ver eran las tiendas donde se vendía y fabricaba chocolate, siendo que se le reconoce a este país por ser productor de los mejores chocolates del mundo.

Entrando en las tiendas se observaban esculturas de todo tipo, como pequeños animalitos. Aunque lo mejor de ese chocolate era el sabor.

—Nunca pensé que se pudieran hacer tantas esculturas con el chocolate…- exclamó Sakura, admirada

Me chocaba mucho verla así, con el pelo corto y rubio, y los ojos azules. Era muy parecida a Emma, pero con sus expresiones, su voz, su dulzura, estaba seguro de tener a mi Sakura.

—Pero lo mejor no es la forma…-le guiñé un ojo- sino el sabor, ¿quieres que compremos algunos?-

Ella parpadeó y me miró extrañada, luego sonrió.

—No es necesario, Shaoran, guardemos ese dinero por si surge alguna emergencia…- sus ojos eran dulces, y podía percibir el verde de ellos aún con las lentes.

—¡Ni que nos fuéramos a llevar toda la tienda!- reí- Pediré algunos-

Me sonrió.

Fue algo bastante complicado intentar pedirle a la pobre mujer de la tienda lo que queríamos encargar, una pequeña cajita bien arrinconada a la izquierda detrás de su mostrador de vidrio.

Una mujer de pelo marrón, recogido en una coleta, vino caminando, tranquila, le entregó una nota a la encargada, y nos atendió. Me sorprendió que hablara japonés.

—Su pedido, muchas gracias, vuelva pronto- sonrió-

En cuanto tomé la pequeña bolsita se acercó.

—Ten cuidado, Li, es fácil encontrar a dos personas que hablan japonés-

Sentí su aliento en mi oído, y por alguna razón desconocida sus palabras me quitaron la respiración por un momento.

Me di vuelta, sin sobresaltarme, pero con la duda en la cabeza.

Esa extraña, aunque conocida mujer, tenía razón, ese era el fallo de nuestro disfraz, algo que no podíamos cambiar.

Habíamos estado conversando en el camino, y por más que lleváramos el disfraz, no les llevaría tiempo identificarnos.

Al levantar los ojos vi cómo un hombre le preguntaba algo a Sakura, y ella miraba su reloj…

¡No! ¡La peluca!

Se había ladeado hacia un costado, dejando ver parte de su cabello, el hombre la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia fuera.

No tardé en comenzar a correr.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente y me concentré en no chocarme a nadie mientras perseguía a aquel hombre de pelo enrulado, que había tomado a Sakura de la cintura, y ahora la llevaba encima.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Sentí cómo la adrenalina corría por mis venas, llenando mis sentidos, dejando mis ojos casi ciegos de furia.

Ese chico se chocó a varias personas, lo que me dio la posibilidad de acortar la distancia, al ver que casi lo alcanzaba, dobló en una esquina.

En ese momento sentía el pulso de mi sangre en mis oídos, con cada latido se sentía aún más el sonido.

Al doblar y volver a verlo todo volvió a ponerse frío, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Respiré, haciendo un sonido grotesco y amenazante.

—Suéltala- gruñí

Me miró, con ese par de ojos casi rojos, y cerró su brazo en torno al cuello de Sakura, amenazando con asfixiarla, mientras que con la mano tapaba su boca.

—Lo lamento, chico, firmas el papel o no la vez de nuevo- su voz era ronca y grave

Entendí perfectamente a qué papel se refería. Gruñí nuevamente.

Sakura parecía en estado de shock, temblaba y sus ojos vagaban por todas partes, mientras que su respiración era agitada.

Me acerqué con cuidado, midiendo mis pasos.

—Estoy armado, Li Shaoran, aunque no veo la necesidad de sacar el arma- amenazó

En ese momento vi cómo Sakura se desesperaba, al tiempo que la otra mano del hombre parecía buscar algo en un bolsillo.

La adrenalina corrió nuevamente por mi torrente sanguíneo, al tiempo que mi mente parecía razonar con más rapidez.

El miedo de Sakura aumentó tanto que, antes de que el hombre alcanzara su bolsillo, ella lo mordió en la mano que tapaba su boca. Eso lo agarró desprevenido, y la soltó momentáneamente, mientras ella avanzaba.

Yo corrí a tomar ese brazo, ni bien vi que lo mordía. Cerré ambos de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, impidiéndole sacar el revólver.

Noté que tenía algo pesado en su otro bolsillo.

_Cuerdas._

En cuanto me aseguré de tenerlo bien agarrado le pedí a Sakura con cierta brusquedad.

—¡Toma la cuerda y átale las piernas y las manos!-

Sakura tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto comenzó a atar las manos de aquel sujeto, no sin resistencia de su parte.

Casi se me escapa, y aquello me dejaba con un regusto amargo en la boca, el gusto de la preocupación, del extremo.

Luego, ella ató sus pies.

Tras esto, verifiqué los nudos y le quité el revolver, dejándolo por allí, en el callejón.

Sakura lloraba, asustada. La abracé luego de terminar con aquel tipo, y vendarle la boca con su propio pañuelo.

Intenté calmarla, pero no había tiempo.

—Shh, Sakura, todo está bien…- la tranquilicé-

Ella no podía hablar, estaba petrificada.

La saqué casi al vuelo de allí, caminando con rapidez entre la multitud. Al llegar al hotel cerré todas las ventanas y puertas.

Respiré con pesadez y nerviosismo.

Noté que mi móvil sonaba. Tecleé un rápido mensaje con un "estamos bien, te llamo luego" y se lo envié a Eriol.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, llorando, abrazando su cuerpo, traumatizada.

Ella me necesitaba, pero no quería que me viera así, era estúpido, pero quería que viera al Shaoran Li original.

Me arranqué la peluca ignorando el dolor de los pelos que fueron arrancados en el proceso, mirándome en un espejo cerca de la cama, me saqué las lentes, parpadeé y me di vuelta.

A ella se le había caído la peluca, y tenía la cabeza baja.

Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

—Escucha, Sakura, escúchame…- le pedí, orientando su rostro hacia el mío- vamos a estar bien, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, estás bien, estamos juntos nada pasó…-

—Shaoran…-susurró ella, con la voz quebrada- estuvieron tan cerca…-

Enterró su rostro en mi pecho, aún llorando.

—Pero no pudieron, y no van a poder, Sakura, no los voy a dejar, voy a hacer lo imposible para que estés bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien-

Le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, y la acerqué más contra mí, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

No podía admitir que estaba aterrorizado. Tampoco podía decirle mis presentimientos sobre esto, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella.

Enterré el rostro entre su pelo, intentando calmarme, en cuanto lo logré, tomé su cabeza y la apoyé sobre mi corazón.

—¿ves?- le susurré- no estoy nervioso, no hay nada que tengas que temer-

—Gracias, Shaoran, por todo- suspiró, supuse, había dejado de llorar

—No voy a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, quiero estar contigo- le prometí

—Yo también…- su voz era suave, y denotaba cansancio, producto de los nervios. Parecía a punto de dormirse.

—¿qué tal si vas a sacarte las lentillas mientras yo llamo a Eriol? Hacerle saber a nuestros amigos que estamos bien- se sonreí

Me devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta, y se encaminó al baño.

Tomé el celular y llamé a Eriol.

Esperé, escuchando el tono, hasta que atendió.

—Shaoran-

—Sí, Eriol, está todo bien… por ahora, pero tengo que volver a irme con Sakura, hoy casi se la llevan- comenté, con aparente naturalidad, pero la presión me bajó a causa del recuerdo

—Me lo temía, su destino era Suiza…- la preocupación se filtró en su voz

—¿qué?-

—Ella se marchó de la fiesta, diciendo que iba a tomar un avión, pero no quisimos confiar en que eso era lo que planeaba hacer, y quisimos investigar sus movimientos, pero el boleto de avión no especificaba la ciudad exacta en la que ella aterrizaría, estuve organizando para que te quedes en la casa de mis padres, mañana en la mañana te llegarán los boletos de avión, veremos en qué lugar está esta mujer, en cuanto llegue a Inglaterra te vienes a Japón-

—Muchísimas gracias, Eriol, muchísimas gracias-

—De nada amigo, vayan haciendo las maletas-

—Hasta luego, y disculpa por las molestias-

—Shaoran, no pidas disculpas, soy tu amigo, y te voy a ayudar en esta-

—Hasta luego Eriol, y gracias-

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Demetria PDV

Estaba apoyada sobre una pared, con la vista fría, mirando hacia ninguna parte, escuchando el ruido de las pisadas de una Emma Linée totalmente alterada y nerviosa.

Respiré pesadamente.

—¡no puede ser!- se quejó- ¡Este hombre no pudo traerla! ¡Hasta ahora lo que sugieres no resulta!- me recriminó- ¡Debería seguir mi plan…!-

—Técnicamente…-interrumpí, con voz calma- es tu plan secuestrar a Sakura, para amenazar a Shaoran y llevarlo al altar-

—¡pero este hombre lo recomendaste tú y…!-

—Hizo lo que debía, si te casas fuera del territorio donde Li Shaoran tiene ciudadanía puede que no obtengas ni un dólar de su fortuna- apunté

Me miró, con el entrecejo fruncido, y caminó alterada hasta una pequeña y fina mesa, de cuyo cajón sacó una gorda píldora, que tragó con apenas un sorbo de agua.

Un espasmo me recorrió la espalda, de pura exasperación.

—¡Más vale que el plan resulta, Señorita!-

—Mis jugadas siempre salen como planeo- sonreí para mí misma, levantando la cabeza y mirándola- eso tenlo por seguro-

Gruñó, con su aguda y nasal voz.

—Quiero creer que tu padre sabe de esto-

—¡Claro que no!- escupió- La que sabe es mi madre-

Bien, dato para mí, el padre no sabe.

—¿te parece bien tomar esos fármacos?- pregunté

—¡Claro que sí! Me calman-

—Mi padre trabajó con los productores, tienen amplios efectos secundarios, y crean dependencia, al alterar los patrones de sueño…-

—¡Tú sólo…!-

Mi mirada pareció advertirle que se callara.

Esa mujer era un manojo de nervios, y me exasperaba más de lo normal que usara tantas cremas y productos artificiales…

Pero pagaba bien.

De pronto otra pieza encajó en mi mente.

Tomoyo Daidoji era la dueña del banco donde los Linée pusieron su dinero, y le estaba permitiendo usar fondos… aún cuando debían lo suficiente como para que les embarguen sus dos mansiones.

Eso me decía que lo más probable era que Daidoji monitoreara los movimientos de Emma, y eso me venía como anillo al dedo para mi plan.

—Tengo que irme- avisé, encaminándome hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que discutir el plan! ¡Ven aquí!- ordenó

Pero no le hice caso.

Bajé por el ascensor, pensativa, mientras mi cerebro parecía encajar mecánicamente las piezas de un rompecabezas a partir de la información que recolecté, y anticipando futuros movimientos.

Cuando estuve fuera del hotel… mejor dicho, del campo de visión de Emma, llamé a mi jefe.

—Señor, le traigo las nuevas noticias, todavía no averigüé el plan de Emma, pero me tiene de cómplice, no tardará en decirme- mentí-

—Bien, Demetria, seguiré reteniendo a Linée-

—También sé que Jasper Linée no sabe nada de esto, le daré tiempo a Shaoran Li y a Sakura Kinomoto a instalarse en Inglaterra, luego, avisaré a Emma, necesitamos que vuelvan a Japón si mal no recuerdo-

—Dales ocho horas de respiro, ni más ni menos, quiero acelerar esto-

—Sí, señor-

—Oh y Demetria… si las cosas salen como pido, tu recompensa será buena-

—Será como quiere-confirmé

—Recuerda, ocho horas-

Y cortó la llamada. A las diez de la mañana, exactamente.


	7. Capítulo 7: La aparición de un fantasma

¡POR FIN! ¡He aquí el capítulo!

Después de varias lluvias, cortes de luz, innumerables despedidas de amigas que se van de vacaciones y demás, ¡He aqui el bendito capítulo!

Lamento no haberlo subido el viernes, pero tuve problemas con la conexión a internet, producto de lluvias muy intensas que se produjeron el viernes en mi ciudad.

(parece de Noticiero, lo sé)

Disculpas nuevamente...

Ya saben, quizás el viernes que viene venga con capítulo doble, debido a que mi viaje es el sabado :D

Y si no es otro capi, téngalo por seguro que viene shoot, porque ya tengo dos bien preparaditos, aunque no me decido cual poner, porque ambos tratan la misma temática desde el punto de vista de dos personajes diferentes, así que me gustaría que si dejan review, votaran por alguno de los dos.

Hermione Granger vs. Sakura Kinomoto.

Podría subir los dos, porque claramente estos personajes tienen diferente manera de pensar, por lo que los shoots _son_ diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo.

Recuerden, si dejan review, déjenme saber su opinión sobre cual podría subir.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas de autor, autor favorito y por leer mis fics!

Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad.

¡Saludos!

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Shaoran PDV

Fue un vuelo largo y estresante hasta Inglaterra, exactamente, en Nottingham.

Siendo que de inglés sabía poco, y Sakura sabía menos que yo, se nos complicó para explicarle al señor que manejaba el taxi la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos.

Lo triste del caso es que sólo tenía que decirle una dirección anotada en mi celular, el problema surgió cuando el hombre nos preguntó algo que no comprendimos, supuse por lo mínimo que entendí, era que esa calle no existía, o estaba mal anotada.

Claro que, como siempre, Eriol saltó al rescate, cuando lo llamé.

—Pásame con él- me pidió, con algo de exasperación.

Le di el teléfono al hombre, insistiendo, él lo tomó, escuchó y asintió un par de veces, para luego devolverme el celular.

—Eriol… ¿no podrías haber mandado a alguien a recibirnos?- pregunté

—Claro, con un enorme cartel que diga _Shaoran Li_- rió

Suspiré y miré hacia fuera luego de cortar la llamada.

—Inglaterra es un lugar muy bonito- la voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos-

—Sí, eso es verdad- sonreí

—Me pregunto cómo serán los padres de Eriol, jamás lo escuché hablar de ellos, y mucho menos los conocí…- me dijo

—Yo los conocí… pero no los recuerdo, era muy pequeño- susurré, pensando en las pocas imágenes que quedaban en mi mente de aquellas dos personas

Ella rió y tomó mi mano, ambos miramos el paisaje al principio urbano pero clásico, para convertirse más tarde en una hermosa campiña nevada, con el pasto verde y el cielo gris.

Nos bajamos en la dirección adecuada luego de pagar.

La casa de los padres de Eriol era enorme, parecía un castillo. La entrada tenía rejas y un sistema muy moderno de cámaras por las cuales te identificaban.

Pasada esa entrada venía lo realmente bello.

Un camino color crema de alguna extraña piedra, lisa y áspera al caminar, que iba, recto, hasta la casa, ubicada muy al fondo del terreno, dejando por delante ese jardín, con los arbustos grandes y verdes, casi como en un laberinto.

—Vaya…- exclamó Sakura, maravillada, mirando con sus ojitos verdes el lugar- esto parece de cuento-

—Sí, es verdad-acepté- aquí a mi lado está mi princesa-

Ella me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso.

Tras caminar un buen trecho llegamos a la puerta, de la enorme casa, de un estilo antiguo y encantador.

Los padres de Eriol nos esperaban fuera, a pesar del frío.

Susan y Edward Hiraguisawa.

Al verlos mis recuerdos me dieron la certeza de que no habían cambiado demasiado, tan solo ahora parecían menos jóvenes que antes, pero conservaban su esencia.

Edward tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro, y los ojos de color gris, era alto y tenía una expresión extremadamente seria casi todo el tiempo.

Susan era de estatura normal, los ojos de un azul profundo, y el cabello largo y negro-azulado, como Eriol, su cara era muy similar a la de Blancanieves.

Ambos eran pálidos como la nieve.

—¡Shaoran, pequeño, cuanto has crecido!- me recibió la mamá de Eriol, con un pequeño abrazo

—Exactamente, Shaoran, ahora eres todo un hombre- dijo el papá de Eriol, sin emoción

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- agradecí- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto…- presenté a Sakura

—Buenas tardes, Señora Hiraguisawa, Señor Hiraguisawa- ella le estrechó las manos a ambos.

—Pasen, por favor-

Por dentro, la casa era muy moderna, con tecnología por todas partes. Parecía casi imposible ahora creer que por fuera esa casa tuviera una fachada de un estilo tan antiguo.

Sakura iba hablando con Susan, dado que los padres de Eriol, ambos, vivieron durante un tiempo en Japón, allí fue donde se conocieron, por lo tanto, hablan el idioma.

Ambas caminaban algo por delante de nosotros, mientras nos mostraban la casa y ayudaban con las "maletas".

Edward caminaba muy silencioso a mi derecha, y su fría expresión me estaba asustando un poco.

—Eriol nos contó de su situación, Shaoran, vaya loca con la que Ieran te emparejó…- comentó Susan, riendo

—Sí…-respondimos Sakura y yo

—Y como todo estudiante de artes marciales…-el tono de Edward no me estaba gustando- debes estar…-

Su mano se dirigió a mi nuca y me di vuelta, tomándola.

—¡alerta! ¡Eso es Shaoran, no has perdido tus dotes, chico!- me golpeó la espalda amistosamente, con unas palmadas.

Sakura me miró, pasmada, nos habíamos detenido enfrente de la habitación que ocuparíamos, que, con sinceridad, esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Demetria PDV

Según las instrucciones de mi jefe, dejé que transcurrieran ocho horas desde que me enteré del arribo de Sakura y Shaoran a Inglaterra.

Toqué la puerta del departamento de Emma, y entré, respirando profundamente.

—Tengo datos nuevos- anuncié, me dirigí hacia uno de los sillones del centro del lugar y me senté.

—Pues, habla, Demetria- me ordenó

Vi que había dos tazas en la mesa, las dos con té.

—Veo que esperabas mi presencia, ¿o esto es para alguien más, debo suponer?- pregunté, tomando una de las tazas, y sacudiéndola levemente.

—Una es para mí… la otra… es para mi padre-

Reí internamente.

—Jasper Linée sigue en China, aunque, según sé, hoy tomará un vuelo rumbo a Japón- comenté, con naturalidad, y mojé mis labios con el contenido de la pequeña taza-

Ella me miró, expectante.

—Y quisiera creer que no quisieras dormir a tu padre a base de té de Tilo y un sedante suave de efecto retardado- desafié.

Se puso rígida y tras unos segundos se dio vuelta por completo, para observar mi reacción.

—Esa es para mí, la otra es té negro- siseó

—Oh, claro, seguro- ironicé-

—¿La información?-

—Sakura y Shaoran están ahora en Inglaterra- sus ojos se abrieron, de pura alegría- Nottingham, más precisamente-

—Bien, creo que no me tomará más de tres o cuatro horas conseguir un vuelo, tú vienes también, te recuerdo-

—Creo que sería más conveniente que esperara en Japón-

—Ah, no- su furia y nervios crecían- ¡Tú te vienes a Inglaterra!- gruñó

Me paré, la miré por sobre mi hombro, desafiante.

—Japón- repetí.

Se acercó a mí, histérica, para tomarme de la chaqueta, amenazante… o eso quería aparentar. A Japón llegaría, al menos, antes que ella.

—Aunque quizás pueda informarle a tu padre qué actividades "recreativas" estás realizando- le advertí, con tono sereno.

—Japón será, entonces- me soltó.

Y salí por la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hien PDV

Era una tarde soleada, en China, tomaba té en el porche, como en los viejos tiempos.

Reconocí las mismas tacitas blancas, con detalles en azul y dorado, de porcelana, que eran mis favoritas, y que utilizaba cada domingo, cuando me relajaba mirando el atardecer en el hermoso jardín que se extendía ante mis ojos, con pequeñas fuentes y árboles de cerezo.

Un día frío, pero con el sol brillante, la fuerza de los recuerdos de un pasado más tranquilo me impulsó a quedarme afuera, a pesar del frío y la nieve en las afueras.

Respiré el aire, no era el mismo que recordaba hace tanto ya, pero era el de la tierra en que nací.

Wei apareció, con la carpeta marrón que esperaba, él era nuestro fiel mayordomo, aquella persona a la que tanto aprecio le tenía, por sus años de lealtad y servicio, por su infinita paciencia, y por saber dar el consejo justo.

Me la entregó con cordialidad, junto con una jarra de té caliente.

Sonreí. Las acciones de mi empresa, siempre estables, en algunas épocas menos que en otras, pero de todas formas, casi en todas las ocasiones lograba salir de los malos repuntes.

Al abrir la carpeta, chequeé el valor de cierre, en alza o en baja, compras y ventas… hasta llegar al número de accionistas y porcentaje de cada uno.

Revisé la lista sin demasiada atención, claro, que hubo un punto que hizo que mi mente concentrara todas sus fuerzas.

Un accionista con el 43% de las acciones de la compañía.

Imposible.

Yo poseía el 51% fijo, imposible creer que alguien pudiese obtener más del 20%.

Parpadeé, confuso.

¿Quién…?

Leí la información de aquel propietario.

Demetria Duszt, 25 años de edad.

_Demetria… _gruñí, en mi interior.

Arrugué la hoja, furioso.

Esa mujer… nos estaba superando, tanto en inteligencia como en astucia.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

No mientras quisiera a mi hijo feliz, sin embargo… tenía que apurar esto.

Lo antes posible.

Si no lo hacía, ella compraría cada vez más acciones, y me vería en la pelea por el porcentaje más alto.

Golpeé la mesa, iracundo.

_Sólo unos días más, Hien, sólo unos días más, ella es obediente, _me dije.

Aunque no estaba seguro si era a mí, o a sus instintos, a quien obedecía.

Inhalé el frío aire en un intento de calmarme, funcionó poco y nada, aquella situación me había quitado el ánimo, por lo que ordené a Wei recoger todo en la mesa del porche, y entré a la casa, para internarme en mi escritorio a manejar la empresa.

Me pregunté qué sería de la vida de mi hijo.

En mi casilla de correo vi un correo de Demetria.

_Jefe, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li están en la casa de los Hiraguisawa, planean quedarse hasta próximo aviso, puedo deducir que hasta que se enteren de que Emma ha llegado a Inglaterra, teniendo en cuenta que Tomoyo Daidoji puede saber los movimientos de la indispensable tarjeta de crédito de Emma Linée, es probable que sepan con exactitud cuando ella llegue a Nottingham. _

Bien, al menos, el plan estaba saliendo bien.

Eso me hizo respirar algo más aliviado.

Shaoran PDV

El día se pasaba lleno de aburrimiento, por lo que con Sakura decidimos bajar de nuestra habitación y dejar de ver televisión, para encontrar algo que hacer, sea, ayudar con algo o al menos, leer un libro.

Bajando las amplias escaleras, iba distraído mientras Sakura, gesticulando con las manos, me describía cuando, en una de las expediciones de su padre, una víbora de cascabel se metió en el vehículo en el que se trasladaban, para colmo de la situación, ella la había descubierto, y la criatura se había puesto furiosa.

Me reí cuando relató cómo su padre y su hermano, a base de echarle toda la carne de la semana a la espantosa víbora, pudieron meterla en una caja de vidrio…

—¡Ah!- grité, tomando una mano que iba a estamparse contra mi cara.

—¡Muy, muy, muy bien chico!- felicitó Edward- ¡Atento, y más atento!-

Sudé de la propia sorpresa, en cuanto vi que se había colgado de una cuerda, cual ninja sin traje negro, de una de las vigas de la casa.

—¡Edward, por favor!- pedí- ¡Bájese de ahí!-

—Soy ágil como una liebre todavía, Shaoran-

—Señor Hiraguisawa, puede lastimarse…-susurró Sakura, preocupada

—¡Para nada mi querida Sakura!- sonrió

Y se bajó.

—¡Ahora tomaré una siesta!- proclamó, riendo.

Suspiramos.

Sakura pegó un pequeño gritito.

Edward la tomaba de la cintura, con educación, aunque algo bruscamente.

—¡Shaoran, chico, debes estar atento! ¡No bajes la guardia!-

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Edward- suspiré.

—Bien bien…- rió, y soltó a Sakura- perdona por el atrevimiento, jovencita, quería ilustrarle el ejemplo a tu futuro esposo, ahora sí, que cuando se es joven a los 55 la espalda empieza a doler…-

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa, y el hombre se retiró, al parecer, finalmente esta vez.

Ni siquiera desarmamos "las maletas". Algún extraño presentimiento me decía que no nos quedaríamos mucho aquí, tal y como sucedió en Suiza.

Quise creer que sería así, que nos iríamos pronto a Japón, pero la casa de Eriol me traía recuerdos, y muy buenos.

Paseando por la casa le fui contando a Sakura cada una de esas pocas y pequeñas experiencias que tuve de pequeño en aquella casa.

—Así que Eriol y tú son muy amigos… ¿Verdad?- me preguntó Sakura, mientras paseábamos por el jardín

—Sí- sonreí- creo que el único amigo que tuve de pequeño…-

—¿el único?- me preguntó ella, con cierta tristeza- debe ser horrible no tener con quién jugar, o charlar o…-

—Creo… que me acostumbré, al menos, en esa época, luego de conocerte, todo cambió- le sonreí, acercándola a mí.

Me sonrió en respuesta, y me dio un pequeño beso, que me supo a gloria, al intentar suavizar esos recuerdos.

—Allí, en ese árbol…-le señalé a Sakura un viejo, muy viejo árbol- jugaba con Eriol, en cierta ocasión, él se subió a una de las ramas, y se cayó… por el peso- reí

—No imagino a Eriol haciendo eso…-rió ella- y menos a ti-

—Es que yo no lo hacía, me quedaba tranquilo en la base, mientras que Eriol revoloteaba por encima de mí-

Ella rió, dulcemente.

—Es increíble pensar que hace cuanto tiempo… ¿un mes? Estaba en Japón trabajando con normalidad, y me presentaron tu caso-

—Hasta hace un mes, era infeliz- le sonreí al cielo- ahora, soy libre, más feliz que nunca- le sonreí, aunque creo que pasó más tiempo-

—No estoy segura- rió- el mundo se me desdibuja cuando estoy contigo-

La besé, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al mío, hundiendo mis manos en su pelo, respirando su perfume.

Quería sentir su calor, en la fría tarde. Quería sentir que ella estaba allí.

Sabía que los padres de Eriol podrían vernos, que quizás lo tomaran como un gesto de mala educación.

Sin embargo un nudo se atravesaba en mi garganta, y tenía la piel de gallina, pero aquellas sensaciones no eran, exactamente, por el frío.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, acercándola más a mí.

La angustia crecía, y mi desesperación era casi evidente, mis instintos estaban despertando, y aquel mal presentimiento me tenía encerrado en un callejón sin salida.

Pero yo sí podría recurrir a una, ella, la que había conquistado mi corazón y liberado mi alma.

Aquella chica que me enseñó la naturalidad.

_Sakura._

En aquel momento éramos ella y yo, cercanos, sin nadie que nos pudiera separar, tan juntos y destinados a ello como la luna y el sol.

Un estruendo me hizo poner en guardia, separando mis labios de los suyos, para ocultarla en mi pecho.

Corrimos a refugiarnos al interior, donde Susan, la madre de Eriol, nos esperaba, preocupada.

—Hemos oído disparos- dijo Sakura, al llegar-

—Sí, es algo muy extraño, comenzábamos a preocuparnos, siendo que vivimos prácticamente solos aquí, no hay vecinos-

El semblante de la mujer parecía preocupado, y tomaba su mentón.

—Vayan, suban, enciérrense, escóndanse- nos empujó Susan, camino hacia las escaleras.

El pulso comenzó a tronar en mis oídos, y la respiración a agitarse aún más.

Abracé a Sakura por unos segundos con fuerza, antes de dirigirme hacia la habitación que ocupábamos arriba.

Lo que primero vi al abrir la puerta fue una gran escopeta.

Sakura pegó un grito, asustada, y me eché hacia atrás, para colocar a Sakura a mis espaldas.

—¡Hey, no se asusten!- dijo el hombre, sonriente- simplemente he invitado a mis amigos del club de caza hoy, lo había olvidado, me acordé al llegar a nuestra habitación y ver el calendario-

Suspiré, aliviado, aunque con cierta frustración, y un temblor raro en las piernas.

Miré algo irritado a Edward, que mostraba una sonrisa implacable y blanca, como si de un vampiro se tratara.

Respiré con pesadez nuevamente.

—¿Qué quisieran cenar, chicos?- preguntó Susan, con normalidad- Hoy prepararé yo la cena, nuestro cocinero está enfermo y no pudo venir-

—Le ayudo- tartamudeó Sakura.

—¿Qué tal ternera con patatas y arroz?-

—Perfecto- dijimos las tres personas restantes.

Sakura se dirigió a ayudar a Susan y yo me quedé, atónito, enfrente de Edward que seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona.

Intenté ayudar a Susan y Sakura a cocinar, comprobando miserablemente que aquel plato no era de los que me salían.

—¡hey, Shaoran!- llamó el padre de Eriol

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?-

—¿Te molestaría traer algunos leños de la parte de atrás del jardín? No te preocupes, está todo custodiado- me preguntó, a los gritos- Así podremos disfrutar del fuego en el hogar-

—Eh sí, no hay problema-

Me puse el abrigo, los guantes, y me dirigí al jardín.

Observé nuevamente el cuidado y hermoso jardín de los Hiraguisawa, Eriol me había comentado en cierta ocasión que la pasión secreta de su madre era arreglar interiores y exteriores, por lo que sacaba provecho de cada una de las secciones de la casa.

El cobertizo donde se encontraban aquellos grandes leños se encontraban algo más atrás del árbol donde Eriol y yo jugábamos.

Pasé por allí, dándole la vuelta al árbol.

Pero me detuve, al escuchar un ruido de ramas a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta con rapidez, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

En frente de mí había una mujer… una mujer que reconocí.

El pelo y los ojos de color castaño, la piel trigueña, la mirada calculadora y fría, la postura de una cobra en ataque, con una cara que rondaba entre lo angelical y lo demoníaco.

Ambos cruzamos miradas, coléricas. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Sí, Shaoran Li, me conoces, me has visto- admitió frunciendo el ceño-

—La rama sobre la que estabas se rompió, si sabré de esas caídas- bufé, aunque solté una risa burlona.

—Yo soy la camarera de Japón, la mujer que encontraste en Suiza, y la que dejó la nota en la casa de Kinomoto- escupió, fría

Me quedé pasmado en ese momento, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo cómo la confusión dominaba mi vista.

—Y debo preguntar, ¿por qué tantas molestias? Ni siquiera nos conoces- gruñí- aunque las agradezco- agregué.

Lo supe desde el momento en que la vi, no nos llevaríamos bien, la odiaba y me odiaba, y lo supe sólo con verla una vez.

Denotaba de ser una persona fría, calculadora, extremadamente inteligente, y carente de emociones.

—Oh, no fui yo quien se tomó todas esas molestias, fue mi jefe- sonrió con prepotencia, subiendo el cuello.

Nuevamente abrí mi boca para preguntar, y supe que adivinó qué era lo que iba a cuestionarle.

—Si te preguntas quién es exactamente mi jefe…- su sonrisa se amplió más, llenándose de malicia-

Dejó pasar unos segundos, quizás para darle dramatismo.

—Es tu padre, sí, Hien Li- separó las sílabas, burlándose de mí.

Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a hacer eco en mis oídos, llenándome de nerviosismo y furia.

Una furia ciega, asesina.

—¡Mi padre está muerto!- le grité, tomándola por los hombros y estampándola contra el árbol.

Respiraba profundamente, aunque con desesperación, la expresión de esa mujer pasó a volverse fría.

—Tu padre está vivo, tu madre te mintió, no quería que se supiera la verdad, que tu padre le fue infiel, y que ella todavía lo fue más a él-

Esas palabras se hundieron, a fondo, en mi pecho, desgarrando la poca estima que les tenía a las personas que me trajeron a la vida.

Su sangre corría por mis venas, y me avergonzaba de mí mismo, simplemente por la familia que me tocó.

—Pero ahora te está ayudando, el documento que tanto tu madre, como Jasper Linée y tu padre buscaban está desaparecido, no hay motivo para perseguirte, al menos, no para ellos…-

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le dije, con seriedad.

—Quiero que me expliques de qué va este rollo-

Sonrió con socarronería.

—Si me sueltas-

La eché a un costado, quizás con demasiada rudeza, pero no cayó al suelo.

—La razón de tu matrimonio con Emma, era que tu madre pudiese acceder a las cuentas de los Linée…, y que ellos, a la tuya, Jasper creía que tu madre tenía el documento, y tu madre que lo tenía Jasper, pero a la vez sospechaba de tu madre, ese testamento le da una gran suma de dinero a Jasper, y a tu madre, pero no tanto como a tu padre…-

Mi ira crecía.

—Cuando tú te fuiste con Sakura, tu madre hizo lo imposible para que vuelvas, de todas las maneras… pero ella no sabía que los Linée te querían por tu fortuna, esas personas están endeudadas hasta los huesos… tu padre recapacitó y fue a enfrentar a tu madre, movido por la certeza de que no quería que llevaras la misma vida que él llevó.

Me miró, pensó sus próximas líneas y continuó narrando.

—En aquella reunión los tres descubrieron que nadie tenía ese testamento, y ahora quieren saber si Emma lo tiene, además de averiguar sus planes contra ti-

—¿y esa… mujer, que quiere?- pregunté, entre dientes

—Me encargué de alejarla, de desviar sus planes, aquí, a quien debes agradecer, es a mí, ella está en Inglaterra, pero el próximo vuelo no es hasta mañana, en el caso de no creerme, Tomoyo te llamará, te dirá lo que te he dicho-

—¡Mientes!- gruñí, adelantándome un paso-

—Puedes descuidarte, Shaoran Li, en cuanto llegues a Japón y la tengas fuera, su padre la detendrá-

Nuestras miradas batallaron, una vez más. Mi celular sonó, y lo tomé, sin despegar la vista de ella.

—¿Diga?-

—Shaoran, soy Tomoyo, ya puedes volver, Emma está en Inglaterra, el último movimiento de su tarjeta es en la tienda Burberry de Nottingham-

—¿Estás… segura?- pregunté, desviando los ojos hacia un costado, confundido.

—Sí, Shaoran, mañana te llegarán los pasajes, tu vuelo es a las 8 de la noche-

—Bien, gracias, Daidoji- agradecí, con la voz temblando.

Sin embargo al mirar otra vez hacia delante, ella no estaba más, se había esfumado, dejándome con la angustia en la garganta.

Nunca sabes de lo que serán capaces.


	8. Capítulo 8: Nieve blanca, nube negra

¡Hola nuevamente! Sí, estaba bastante desaparecida. Lo sé.

Les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste.

Saben, nunca pensé lo complicado de escribir sobre la cautividad, persecuciones, etc.

Los personajes deben estar alertas, por lo que no pueden ser personas que anden tranquilas por la calle, por otra parte, al suceder esto, cero posibilidades lógicas de alguna maldita sorpresa.

Este capítulo se me complicó, por sobre todo, la parte de Shaoran. Caer en el aburrimiento en ese tipo de situaciones es complicado... el próximo capítulo será mejor, al menos, en cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran respecta.

Créanme, el odio les va a surgir de adentro cuando lean el que viene, pero es lo que pasará mis queridos/as lectores/as.

Aunque, si leen este con atención, muy probablemente deduzcan los planes de Demetria, ella quiere sangre, creánme, o al menos, que algunos corazones dejen de latir.

¡Saludos y gracias por todos los reviews, alertas de autor, etc!

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Ieran PDV

_Vamos, señorita, tienes que cambiarte, hoy te espera una gran oportunidad… Eres el futuro de esta familia ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡Déjate de rebeldías! _

_¿Seguirás así? Te volverás impresentable, haragana, una mala esposa… ¡Nadie podría quererte así, y tienen que elegirte, hija, tienen que hacerlo!_

_Nunca pensé que nos decepcionaras así, Ieran._

Me desperté, jadeando, y sudando frío.

Esas voces, susurraban en mi cabeza, atormentándome.

Y los ojos me picaban, con un ardor que no sentía. O quería evitar.

Recuerdos que volvían, en la noche, cuando la mente tiene la guardia baja, y uno de los principios auto-defensivos que Freud expone, fallan.

_Represión. _

Y mis ojos se nublaban, sin explicación, viendo sin mirar, oyendo sin escuchar.

— _¿Qué haces jugando con esos… chiquillos?— Chillaba mi madre con la nariz arrugada— ¡Tienes clase de protocolo, Ieran!_

Intentaba desterrar las voces.

_¡Eres una tonta! ¡La familia está perdida!_

Callarlas.

_—¡Deshonor, traes deshonor! ¡No has sabido jugar con delicadeza!— reprochaba un padre furioso_

_—¡Pero, padre— replicaba, desesperada, y confundida— ¿¡No es ese el sentido del matrimonio!? Amarse el uno al otro… ¡No quiero de Hien lo que tú piensas!—_

_—¡Amor! ¡Amor, paparruchas! Dinero, Ieran, eso es lo que necesitamos aquí, tu querido hermano nos ha ahogado en multas y deudas de juego al morir—_

_—¡Y sin embargo no le reprendías! ¿estos son los valores que quieres darme, papá? ¿El de una familia sin amor?—_

_—¡Deja de soñar, o la vida va a aplastar tu sueños, ilusa!—_

No fue la vida quien se encargó de hacerlo.

Fueron los tropezones, el destino. Tener padres corruptos, que diferenciaban, que saciaban cada hueco con dinero.

Dinero que me hicieron devolverles.

Bajo el brillo, el pelo negro y la apariencia eterna de princesa oriental, se escondía una joven frágil, una joven que nunca pudo sentir.

Porque adopté el dinero como una forma de vida, y el tiempo me pasó factura.

Pagué con mi libertad, al entregarme sólo a él.

Con mi corazón, porque dejé de sentir.

Con mi bondad, porque mi alma ya no está limpia.

Pagué con la moral que ellos se encargaron de construir y destruir.

Y me quedé como un cerebro vacío, sin emoción.

Pero de vez en cuando ese corazón despierta, haciéndome sentir como ahora, con un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos empapados de lágrimas, sin poder dejar de pensar en el pasado.

Porque me volví una persona fuerte, dejando toda sensiblería atrás.

No podía llorar enfrente de nadie y menos, si era algo importante.

La almohada era la única que escuchaba mis sentimientos y de vez en cuando, soportaba llantos que duraban horas, y que al día siguiente me hacían sentir incómoda, porque notaba esa sensación de que te observan, de que saben de tus debilidades.

Un llanto que me dejaba expuesta.

Mis gritos, en la noche, también eran sofocados por ella.

Soy una persona que se ha prohibido sentir, y, al saltarse las reglas, sufre su castigo.

Ya no creía en las palabras de las personas. Confianza pasó a ser una palabra de significado perdido para mí.

Las sentía, calientes y húmedas bajar por mis mejillas, en un dolor que jamás me permitía purgar por completo.

Rodeé mis ojos con mis manos, aunque no los presioné, mientras un arrebato casi sicótico se apoderaba de mí, y los temblores sacudían todo mi cuerpo.

Iba rememorando, recuerdo por recuerdo.

—¡¿Por qué?!— susurré, reprimiendo un grito— ¡Por qué nunca me enseñaste lo que es un hogar! ¡Lo que es un abrazo el día de tu cumpleaños! ¡Una comida hecha por mamá! ¡Los celos de un padre que no quiere dejar ir a su hija! ¿por qué no me mentiste, engañándome con cuentos de hadas? ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste llorar?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste convertirme en esto?! ¡¿Por qué dejaron que el dinero se convierta en mi sentir, y me robaron el único sentimiento que alguna vez poseí?!—

El llanto ahogaba mi garganta, suprimiendo mi voz, y un guardián interno quería parar esta ola, suprimida por tanto tiempo.

—Por que lo quise…—temblé— lo quise como él nunca me amó, lo quise por haberme enseñado lo que era un mínimo contacto humano, por dejar de actuar en algún momento… ¡por que es el dolor de saber que se fue con otra mujer! ¡El sabor del veneno de la venganza, sin razón ni rumbo! El saber que, cuando se fue, comprendí que ya no podría volver atrás… El dolor de entender que odias a la única persona que te enseñó por primera vez lo que era sentir…—supe que mi voz era audible.

Pero mi habitación estaba lejos, y nadie podría oírme.

Respiré, rítmicamente, sentada, abrazando mis rodillas, intentando que los temblores cesen.

Ellos obedecieron, pero las lágrimas no querían irse.

—Ieran, disculpa entrar a estas horas, pero no encuentro la llave de mi cuarto…—

El toquido previo hizo que me acostara precipitadamente, y me volviera a colocar el antifaz para dormir.

Aclaré mi garganta lo mejor que pude, y respondí.

—Tienes que girar la perilla una vez a la derecha y dos a la izquierda—

—Gracias…—no podía verlo—

Oí sus pasos y pareció detenerse.

—Escuché lo que dijiste, Ieran…— pronunció, meditabundo— si tanto odiaste esas cosas… ¿por qué las repetiste entre tus hijos?—

—Repito, por si no me has escuchado, nunca conocí otra cosa— musité

Pareció pensar lo que iba a decir, porque los segundos transcurrieron.

—Si ahora estás llorando, quiere decir que algo tuviste que sentir…—

Esas palabras dispararon mi pulso, la adrenalina.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, fui el primero que te dio cariño, ¿Por qué el primero y no el único, Ieran? Por que tus hijos también lo hicieron—

Sentía las lágrimas bajar nuevamente por mis mejillas, quemando como ácido, intentando, sin éxito, desgarrar aquella dura capa que puse entre el mundo y mis sentimientos.

—Yo te amé, aunque tú ya no sepas lo que es creerle alguien, y te lo demostré, aunque no supieras verlo…— su voz era concisa— en cada beso, en cada abrazo en la noche al dormir, en cada una de las ocasiones en que permitimos que el amor se expresara de manera física, por que, y aunque tú no lo creas, yo sí intenté ser suave, sí intenté ser gentil, quise que no te arrepintieras…—

Ignoré esos recuerdos, luchando, aún, contra mi propio llanto.

—Fueron pocas las veces en que tus ojos revelaron emociones, pero…—su voz se quebró— quisiera creer, que, cuando dabas a luz, y te daban a esa pequeña criaturita… —

De pronto su voz se dulcificó, volviéndose suave, como la seda.

En ese momento la imagen me sacudió.

En cada parto que tuve, Hien estuvo ahí, y cuando le daban el bebé, aún estando sedada, podía ver sin esfuerzo cómo sus ojos se iluminaban, siempre, con una paz demasiado desconocida para mí.

Sólo ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta lo que significó para él tener que irse, lo que significó oír de mi boca que nunca podría quererlo.

—Y las tenías en brazos, sentías su calor y su inocencia, su fragilidad… podía verla, cada una, mis niñas, tan pequeñas… tan dulces, un sentimiento que no tenía explicación, una sensación animal de protegerlas, y cuando vino Shaoran, el varón, pensé en las cosas que podría hacer con él, quizás enseñarle yo mismo las artes marciales, verlos crecer…—

Tomó un respiro, sonoro.

—Quisiera creer, que, al menos, ellos sí te inspiraron amor, Ieran, porque si tus hijos no lo hacen, si los niños más inocentes no pueden enseñarte algo de la vida, no sé quién podrá—

Parecía detectar el sarcasmo que iba a poner en mis palabras.

—Y como tú, soy tan o más culpable, porque… aún y con todo eso, me concentré en los millones, me concentré en los números, dejé todo atrás, me fui, los herí, y eso no tiene perdón…—

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un momento. La angustia en el aire era palpable, como si la humedad estuviera hecha de lágrimas.

Me quité el antifaz despacio, y miré hacia donde él estaba.

Dio vuelta su cabeza levemente, enfocando mis ojos, aún, de costado, y agregó, con las lágrimas cruzando su cara.

— … pero jamás voy a dejar de aspirar a él—

Lo miré, anonadada, y me levanté, en un impulso tanto inconciente, como estúpido.

Pero necesitaba aquello, sentir eso, el calor humano de alguien, el afecto al que renuncié cuando entregué mi alma.

Avancé despacio, y lo abracé, por detrás.

Por unos segundos sólo pude oír el viento. Aunque desconcertado, se dio vuelta, correspondiendo al abrazo, encerrándome en su pecho.

Fue el misterio de sentirme protegida en ese cálido y pequeño espacio, lo que hizo que mis lágrimas se detuviesen.

Y fue el odio encerrado en mi corazón lo que hizo que me aparte, con suavidad, luego de unos minutos, deseándole las buenas noches.

Mi sueño desde ese momento fue tranquilo, y reí amargamente, la debilidad humana… y las palabras que se repiten en tu mente.

_Jamás voy a dejar de aspirar a él. _

Shaoran PDV

Me quedé atónito, perplejo e inmóvil, la sorpresa tronaba en mis oídos.

Era… demasiada información, incluso, para mí.

Será que nunca entrené la parte sentimental, y mucho menos, quedé en estado de shock.

Los temblores, los ojos húmedos, el pulso acelerado por una adrenalina que poco me reconfortaba.

Mentiras, tretas, hilos y cadenas, infidelidades, dinero, persecuciones, espías y macabros ángeles de la guarda.

Todo se mezclaba, en mi cabeza, tomando poco a poco, un sentido oscuro.

Era como si las voces de esas personas se escucharan, tal disco rayado, en mi mente, repitiendo las mismas frases, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, hasta que a todo le encontré lógica.

Y mi cerebro se desconectó. Mi cuerpo avanzó solo, por mero instinto, luego de buscar los leños, hacia la casa.

Al llegar, simplemente estuve callado durante la cena, y tras unos momentos, una tormenta comenzó, dejándonos sin electricidad, calefacción ni agua.

Llevamos, aprovechando el momentáneo calor de la casa, mantas, almohadas y colchones hasta la sala, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, y Sakura temblaba, asustada.

Yo intentaba calmarla, a pesar de todo, pero estaba ausente, ido.

Nos acomodamos en la sala, acercando los sillones y apoyando la espalda en ellos, mientras que cada pareja se tapaba con los edredones, todo esto, después de prender la chimenea.

—¡Que suerte que las compras del mes llegaran ayer!- rió Susan

—Realmente…-asentí

—¿Es siempre así en Inglaterra?— preguntó Sakura

—No siempre…— respondió Edward

Todos permanecíamos en silencio, mientras que el fuego hacía pequeñas chispas, cuyo sonido característico cortaba el profundo ambiente de tranquilidad.

—Menudo lío, Shaoran…—comentó Edward— y Sakura… tú también-

—Sí— asintió Sakura- es, muy complicado, sabe… no es que no me guste estar aquí, pero la vida que estamos llevando… es casi la de prófugos…- su tono era triste

—Sakura, tesoro…—llamó Susan— tu hogar, es el lugar donde están las personas que amas, sin importar lo que pase, mientras tengas a tus seres queridos allí, no hay de qué preocuparse— le sonrió

Aquellas palabras sonaron muy dulces, casi irreales, aunque me hicieron reflexionar.

_Tu hogar es el lugar en donde están las personas que quieres… _

Susan era una persona muy callada, lo noté, incluso, en los pocos días que llevaba aquí.

Nunca pensé que sus palabras podrían hacerme reaccionar así.

Me aferré a lo único, que en este momento, me hacía sentir vivo, y era Sakura, que ahora sonreía, débilmente, pero con sinceridad.

—Tú siempre serás mi hogar, Sakura— le susurré, aunque, creo, demasiado bajo, incluso para que ella me escuchara.

¿A qué se referiría esa mujer con "descuidarme"? ¿Acaso…el peligro ya no estaba allí? Algo… algo me decía que no podía confiar en sus palabras.

Mi padre. Sus recuerdos… eran escasos, eran casi nulos.

No quise adentrarme en aquella etapa oscura, y menos, sabiendo lo que sé ahora.

El recuerdo, sus palabras, me perseguían, como fantasmas de aura oscura, ensombreciendo mi carácter, amenazando mi paz.

Era difícil no concentrarse en un tema de tal importancia, aún teniendo a Sakura a mi lado, aún sintiendo su dulce perfume, el latir de su corazón.

Un frío sudor me cubría, y tragaba saliva compulsivamente, intentando soportar el sufrimiento, rogando por caer en el sopor de un sueño sin remordimientos.

Y estallé, en un sonoro grito, para luego enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Sakura, rechazando la vergüenza propia de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir.

Supe que estaba despierta, y de alguna manera noté que los padres de Eriol volvieron a dormirse.

—Shaoran… ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó ella, sintiendo, probablemente, la humedad que mis ojos, renuentes, producían.

Asentí sin levantar los ojos.

Duerme, amor, quizás mañana o pasado vuelva la electricidad, y quizás en unos días volvamos a Japón-

Ella me acarició el pelo.

No necesitas fingir que estás bien, Shaoran, no sé qué es lo que te está aquejando – me susurró, de manera dulce, preocupada, y algo triste- pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo, dímelo, por favor, siempre puedes contar conmigo-

Tragué saliva, e intenté respirar con tranquilidad, reservar algo de aire, y contestarle con la voz calmada.

—Lo sé, amor, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada— le respondí, sonriendo.

Aquellas palabras suyas me habían infundado una extraña calidez. Era sentir que tienes a alguien ahí, que te va a soportar, pase lo que pase, que va a compartir tu carga.

Esa que vengo soportando en las vértebras por mucho tiempo, esa que me pesa en cada fibra muscular del cuerpo, y que me ha hecho más fuerte.

Minutos después, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me dormí, temiendo que esos fantasmas, se presentaran en mis sueños.

La tormenta duró poco más que unas horas luego de mi sueño, la electricidad volvió al día siguiente, sin embargo, el viento y las malas condiciones de clima hicieron que los vuelos fueran cancelados.

Eriol y Tomoyo me mantuvieron informado de todo, y los pasajes no podían utilizarse hasta unos quince días después.

Esos quince días fueron simplemente, aburridos.

No podíamos salir, fuera por el clima, o fuera por que nos iban a querer matar si saliésemos de la propiedad de los Hiraguisawa.

De vez en cuando, durante esas dos semanas, salíamos al patio trasero, cuando nos quedábamos solos, y, tal cual niños, jugábamos una guerra de bolas de nieve, armábamos un muñeco, etc.

Se notaba la extensa y eficaz seguridad de aquella propiedad.

Un presentimiento sombrío parecía alojarse en los ojos de Sakura, y, en varias ocasiones, me pareció ver su sombra.

La sombra de un oscuro ángel de la guarda.

Demetria PDV

Atrapada, en Inglaterra, con una mujer rubia y desesperada, gritando por la nieve excesiva, temerosa de vaciar aquella gran y abarrotada despensa, que, por cierto, esta no llena, sino llenísima de comida.

Al menos, Sakura y Shaoran tampoco saldrían del país.

Me quedé recostada sobre el sofá, leyendo un libro bastante interesante sobre los mecanismos del amor, químicos, instintivos y psicológicos, ligados a traumas y desórdenes de personalidad.

Y créanme, esta mujer los experimentaba.

¡Por todo aquello que es lógico y racional! Qué infancia tan terrible debe haber tenido para poseer tales ataques de nerviosismo, complejo de narcisismo y anomalías de sueño.

Pastillas, píldoras, fármacos y demás sinónimos de esas cápsulas de colores esparcidas en varios pastilleros de colores… cajas de cremas y comprimidos para las arrugas, el pelo más fuerte, energía por las mañanas.

Una mujer enferma y obsesiva.

—¿Por qué te molestas en tomar todo esto?— le pregunté, irritada, viéndola tragar la cuarta píldora del día, un suplemento vitamínico.

—Porque no puedo carecer de fósforo, calcio, potasio o antioxidantes, ser hermosa es un trabajo de tiempo completo— siseó

—En especial para tu garganta, imagino que debes tragar como un pato a estas alturas…— rodé los ojos

—¿Disculpa? ¡Más respeto!— gritó, quitándome el libro

—Tienes razón, se lo debo a mis _mayores_— escupí, ácida.

—A ti no te incumbe mi vida—

—No, claro que no, ya sé todo sobre ella, tener informantes requiere que sepa todo tu perfil, pero sinceramente, siendo hija de un farmacéutico, sé todo lo que esto te provoca, y lo que menos hace es, precisamente, retrasar tu envejecimiento— advertí

—Que a ti re guste estar desarreglada es tu problema—

—Natural, soy… Natural- me carcajeé, en cuanto volví a leer el libro.

No dijo nada, se limitó a interrogarme.

—¿qué haremos ahora, con esta nieve? ¡El plan se echará a perder!—

—No, Emma, no se echará a perder, ya te lo he dicho, a Demetria Duszt, nada se le escapa—

Y con eso cerré la conversación, al menos, por un rato.

Algo comenzó a distraerme de mi libro, mi mente es curiosa, y dejar cabos sueltos puede matarme.

Comencé a preguntarme si realmente esta mujer hacía todo esto por dinero, o si era algo más, lo presentía, ponía demasiada pasión en esto como para ser algo tan material.

¿Qué la movería a esto? ¿Amor? ¿Desesperación? ¿Sobredosis de fármacos?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y yo lo haría, fuese como fuese.

—Sigo sin comprender tus motivos, Emma— le dije, mirándola fijamente, mi mirada pareció asustarla, como siempre…

—Oh, no es muy difícil, ¿qué más sino dinero?—

—A mí, con esos cuentos, no— musité, seria y segura

Me miró, frunciendo el ceño, esperando, quizás, que lo deje pasar. Pero yo insistiría, la miraría fijo hasta hacerla llorar si era necesario.

Caminó hacia el ventanal, y mirando la tormenta que se desataba, brutal y peligrosa, allí fuera.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Soy una cazadora, y mi presa es Shaoran Li, a mí nadie me abandona— estaba extrañamente tranquila, supuse, las pastillas—

Bien pensado estaba, supuse.

Se dio vuelta, y noté ira, una ira de mil demonios en sus ojos, encendidos de fuego azul, parecía la imagen de la misma Medusa en frente de mis globos oculares.

Sus pasos se dirigían hacia el sofá donde estaba recostada, apoyada con un codo, al llegar, me miró, fría.

Y el que lo haga, pagará, pagará estando conmigo, día y noche, hasta que aprenda a quererme y tratarme, valgo lo suficiente como para ello—

Luego se retiró, altiva. _Ego _allí estaba la respuesta.

Comencé a temer lo peor. Esa… enfermiza filosofía que Emma poseía… Tenía que lograr que todo fuera cómo estaba entre mis planes, calmarla, alabarla, por más que me queme la lengua.

No podía permitir que, con un arma, extermine a Sakura.

La… inseguridad no era algo que me atacase todos los días, pero hoy veía más claramente los riesgos, al no tener, mi mente, algo mejor que hacer… y bueno, estar encerrados con "Neurótica a la Orden" tampoco ayuda.

La delicada suma de factores y tiempo se estaba desequilibrando, para lograr mi plan, debería por sobre todo, manipular a quienes estuvieran a mi alrededor.

Y había otro tema, el veneno.

¿Ella lo tomaría? ¿Recurriría a otros métodos? ¿Dejaría que las cosas lleguen a esa instancia…?

No veo a mi víctima suicidándose, ni tampoco resistiéndose, es muy predecible, en exceso.

Como el clima, y he aquí esta tormenta.

Miré, nuevamente, a Emma, con la desconfianza en los ojos.

_Tú no eres la dueña de estos planes, Emma Lineé, el destino de tus presas está en mis manos._


	9. Capítulo 9:Confianza, madre del descuido

¡Buenas a todos, queridos lectores!

Lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón el haber tardado TANTO para este capítulo... simplemente quise hacerlo más largo, extenderlo, porque simplemente sentía que algo faltaba, pero algo en mí me dijo que esa traba significaba que ya está.

Como quizás observaron hice algunas —aunque mínimas mejoras— en capítulos anteriores, como el reemplazo de guiones cortos (-) por los correspondientes guiones largos (—). También edité algunas faltas de ortografía, y frases que quizás suenen redundantes.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y no piensen que me olvido de ustedes, cada capítulo lleva lo mejor de mí. Siéntanse libres de criticar lo que les parezca aburrido, esté mal hecho, falte de coherencia y demás ;)

El capítulo lleva como título esta frase:

La confianza es la madre del descuido; Baltasar Gracián.

Quise darle el crédito a su autor, como haré ahora con las Clamp.

_Disclaimer: los peronajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP._

_Saludos, Rosie._

_

* * *

_

Shaoran PDV

Una semana más tarde, cuando la tormenta acabó, los aviones se descongelaron y el transito aéreo se normalizó, conseguimos un par de pasajes de vuelta a Japón.

La despedida fue casi emotiva, vaya par de padres tiene Eriol. Tan acogedoramente locos.

Sakura estaba con los nervios de punta, y no se separaba de mí. Eso era normal en estas situaciones, pero, me resultaba un ambiente demasiado tenso, más que de costumbre.

Más… lúgubre.

Intenté hablar con ella de cosas más triviales durante el vuelo, tenía que distraerla, porque verla así, con los ojos verdes tan tristes, y a punto de llorar, me mataba.

Me hacía sentir una culpa terrible, porque no supe protegerla.

Era una ecuación perfecta, nos ayudaría a ambos.

—Así que, pronto estaremos en casa— suspiré, abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia mí, mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, durante el vuelo.

—Sí—casi sonrió— no puedo esperar a ver a Tomoyo…a mi papá, a mi hermano...

—Yo tampoco, en especial, a tu hermano— bromeé

Ella rió, adorablemente. Y me sacó una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa.

—Cuando lleguemos allí…—proseguí— podríamos, tú sabes, comenzar a planear la boda…

Sakura se dio vuelta, me miró, con los ojos verdes centellantes de emoción. Sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse por un momento, su alegría era tan… inocente, tan infantil…

Era simplemente, tierna.

Se lanzó a besarme, quizás, demasiado intensamente, y no pude evitar tomarla por la cintura para acercarla más.

Se nos dificultaba, al estar en los asientos de un avión.

Oímos rechistar a una pareja de ancianos detrás, y cortamos el beso.

—Por fin, supongo, tendremos algo de paz— susurró Sakura, acostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Así será—aseguré

—Sabes, me he preguntado…—musitó, con una voz que fluctuaba entre lo dulce y lo nerviosa— cómo les agradeceremos…, a nuestros amigos, por todo esto.

—Tengo algo en mente…— le dije

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo diré después— le guiñé un ojo.

Ella se rió.

—Vamos, dime.

—¡No, Señorita, tendrá que tener paciencia!— bromeé

—Por favor Shaoran, no me dejes con esta duda— rogó

—No, no y no.

Ella se rindió, bufando mientras se echaba hacia atrás, con una sonrisa.

Le correspondí, a aquella sonrisa; mi vista, por descuido, se desvió hacia una pareja, él estaba golpeado, con una cicatriz enorme, que surcaba parte de su cuello y su mejilla.

Tenía el pelo de color rubio ceniza y los ojos de un color extraño, ambos lo tenían.

Quizás por eso, aparte de otras características, llamaban la atención.

Ella delgada, excesivamente, su cara tenía forma de corazón, y su tez estaba casi pálida. Los ojos de él, eran un color verde tan claro, que no lo parecían, en el borde, un azul oscuro, intenso.

El color de los ojos de ella, era de un celeste también, demasiado claro, y tenía en un ojo, una mancha marrón.

Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba era su comportamiento. Ella no tenía cabello, y su color, entre lo pálido y amarillo, me hizo pensar lo peor. Un pañuelo cubría su cabeza.

La mujer estaba con la mano en el pecho de su compañero, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza a ella, por debajo del pañuelo, que iba suelto, como aquellos que se ponen las mujeres musulmanas.

Lo que la distinguía de ellas era su ropa, y el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello.

Ambos parecían metidos en un idilio, tan hermoso como tortuoso.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, lo sabría, ambos estaban enfermos, y mucho. En especial ella.

Aquella vista, de un microsegundo, me hizo pensar.

—Sakura —la llamé, pensativo

Ella destapó su cara, mirándome con los ojos verdes, desconcertada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué harías?— pregunté, desviando la vista, enfocando mis ojos en los suyos— me refiero, si, por alguna razón… no… no nos quedara mucho tiempo.

Aquello la desconcertó. Sin embargo, no se desesperó, como supuse. Me sonrió, con calidez.

—La vida, Shaoran… —comenzó, mirando su regazo— es disfrutar de cada segundo feliz, porque nunca se repetirá, por más que se quiera, así que, sin importar si nos queda mucho o poco tiempo, siempre atesoraré cada momento contigo—

Simplemente la miré, anonadado, sin poder emitir palabra.

—Porque… si nos ponemos a pensar… ¡Los humanos vivimos segundos en comparación con la eternidad!— rió

La atraje contra mí, y luego de que se acomodara, nos quedamos, poco a poco, profundamente dormidos.

Más tarde, luego de un largo vuelo, llegamos por fin al aeropuerto. Había muchísima gente, demasiada.

Casi no se podían ver las oficinas, y todos parecían estar frenéticos por algo, aún, bajo su aspecto tranquilo.

Eso era común, cuando la nieve comenzaba a retirarse las personas viajaban más.

Tomé a Sakura de la mano, con fuerza.

Caminamos, apretujados, entre la gente. Tuvimos que pedir disculpas muchísimas veces, y en varias ocasiones creí que Sakura se había perdido.

Llegando casi a la salida, una mujer anciana, se acercó a mí y me pidió que le indicara hacia donde estaban las plataformas para tomar los vuelos.

Me explicó que sus familiares no pudieron acompañarla y no ve bien. Le expliqué que debía seguir hasta donde estaba el salón central y de allí los empleados le indicarían dónde tomarlo.

Me sonrió y se marchó. Sin poder apenas ni reaccionar, vi las cabezas de Eriol y Tomoyo afuera, saludaban, y se acercaban con dos sonrisas de alivio.

Miré a Sakura y me adelanté casi con emoción.

Sentí un tirón en mi otra mano, hacia atrás. Cuando me di vuelta, Sakura ya no estaba.

Sentí la adrenalina dispararse, mis ojos nublarse y mi corazón palpitando a una velocidad inverosímil. No podía verla entre las cabezas del aeropuerto, hasta que por fin la atisbé, corría, con una mujer empujándola por detrás.

Avancé, empujando a la gente, poco importaba la educación ahora.

Furioso, corrí, intentando no perderlas de vista. En cierto momento, llegamos al límite, y Sakura estaba reteniendo a la mujer, por lo que ahora no podría escapar.

Sin embargo, un Mercedes negro apareció de la nada, derrapando y bloqueándome el paso a poco de llegar, tras atravesar la última puerta de cristal.

La mujer cerró la puerta, y el coche aceleró hasta perderse de vista.

Noté que había corrido, en un intento estéril de alcanzarlo, hasta la puerta principal.

Grité, con un llanto implícito en aquel grito. Grité su nombre hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se quejaron de aquello. Caí sobre mis rodillas, y golpeé el piso con los puños, molesto. Todo estaba perdido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Qué es lo que tienes acaso eh!? ¡Dímelo! ¡Sí, tú, familia, Emma Linée! ¡¿Qué demonios les he hecho?! ¡Demonios!

Veía todo rojo, todo lleno de ira, de sangre. Las lágrimas cayeron, entre mis gruñidos.

Y empeoró, empeoró y empeoró. Mi ira se incrementó de manera astronómica al ver, entre todas aquellas caras, que iban y venían, que entraban y salían del aeropuerto, a una mujer, de ojos azules y pelo rubio, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Me levanté, furioso, dispuesto a matar.

Pero un par de brazos me tomaron por detrás. Impidiéndome hacer algo. No me resistí, prefería creer que me quedaba algo de cordura.

—Ni lo pienses, lobito— susurró Eriol

No contesté. Tenía la cabeza baja, y, mirando hacia el suelo, sentía cómo mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, precipitando al suelo.

—Li— musitó Tomoyo, levantando mi cabeza, consolándome con una mirada— Lo hemos visto todo, cuánto lo siento.

Diciendo esto, se adelantó, a abrazarme. Eriol me soltó. Aferré a Tomoyo con fuerza, como si fuese lo único que me quedaba en esta tierra. Eriol se sumó.

De alguna manera, esos dos eran lo único que realmente, ahora, me quedaban e importaban, porque algo me decía… que podía ir despidiéndome de Sakura.

Podía ir despidiéndome de todo lo que me importaba en la vida.

Sakura PDV

Todo había pasado con demasiada rapidez. Mi mundo se había transformado en cuestión de minutos; minutos que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos.

Sostenía la mano de la persona que más amo, junto con la esperanza de un futuro tranquilo y mejor, soñando despierta con vestidos blancos, enfocando la vista de dos personas de piel blanca, sonriendo al recuerdo de los mismos.

Cuando, de pronto, alguien tiró con fuerza de mí, me llevó. Intenté resistirme, pero esa persona sabía cómo hacer para que avanzara. Me presionaba, tiraba de mí, mientras que, brazos ocultos, me llevaban hacia adelante, ayudándola.

Observé por última vez la mirada de Shaoran, desesperado por rescatarme, luego, caí dentro de un auto, los asientos de cuero negros, los vidrios polarizados; aquel cristal tintado de mala muerte.

Dos hombres conducían, a mi izquierda, la mujer que me había llevado, a mi derecha, aquel demonio elegante, completamente perfecto, y que sabía cómo emplear las lágrimas.

Emma llevaba un arma, y me apuntaba, amenazante, en la espalda.

—Suelta eso, Emma, ya te lo dije, de las armas, me encargo _yo —_ amenazó la otra

—Aquí no mandas tú, así que acostúmbrate— gruñó la interpelada

—Tu estúpido odio hacia la chica va a lograr una sola cosa, que tu linda presa — su tono había cambiado, ahora, pretendía ser dulce, de una manera burlona— tome ese mismo artefacto, lo apunte a su cabeza, y caiga, con una bala en el cerebro.

—Pásame el pañuelo, Demetria— siseó, tirando el arma por el aire, despreocupadamente, evidentemente, estaba trabada.

Tomó, luego y en respuesta, un pañuelo. Me vendó los ojos, la tela era gruesa, y me impedía ver. Luego, sentí cómo cuerdas duras, pasaban por mis muñecas.

—Lamento que tus ojitos verdes ya no puedan ver la luz, Cerecito podrido— me dijo, burlona, mientras sentía una de sus uñas pasar por mi mentón.—recuerda con exactitud tus mejores momentos, por que después de esto, querrás jamás haber nacido.

No pude saber donde me llevaban. Mi conciencia pareció regresar al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el shock pasó.

Ambas estaban peleando, y mi boca, para aquel entonces, estaba vendada.

—No puedes torturarla, matarla o hacerle cualquier daño ahora, si le haces algo, Li te mandará todo un ejército en tu contra, su padre quiere ayudarlo, su madre descubrió tu engaño y tu padre estará furioso— la voz que hablaba era fría, calculadora.

Mi pulso se disparó.

—Si, al fin y al cabo, terminará muerta, ¿Qué más da?

Un gemido de desesperación salió de mi boca, casi inaudible.

—Emma, si tú vendes una propiedad bien amoblada, limpia y sin fallas en la construcción, ¿Te pagarán más, verdad? Si los estafas, te mandan a la ley, esto es lo mismo.

La interpelada gruñó, y traté de sollozar en silencio, mi histeria crecía, y creía encontrarme entre medio de dos demonios.

Sentí un golpe en mi estómago.

—¿Ahora te quiebras? Luego de haber tenido la osadía de quitarme a mi presa, ¿Ahora lloras? ¿Ahora te duele? Veremos qué tal se asienta en tu cabeza, ver los ojos de Shaoran cuando te bebas el veneno, mientras te retuerzas, antes de que tu corazón se pare, y dejes de respirar, ¿Bonito, verdad? Verás que…—Emma me amenazaba, y mis nervios estaban al borde de un colapso, mientras que mis lágrimas bajaban, frenéticas, por mis mejillas

—Cállate— ordenó la segunda.

Sentí, en mi mandíbula, los nervios de Emma. Me la estaba apretando fuerte, aunque dudé de que aquello me dejara marcas.

El pulso me atronaba los oídos, y nada me mantenía alejada de un ataque nervioso, más que el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuve, además de la esperanza de que un milagro me saque de allí.

—¿Qué?— inquirió la interpelada

—Que te calles.

—¿Hablas enserio? Yo soy quien te paga, ¡Estás a mis órdenes! ¡Debes obedecerme Demetria!— la voz de Emma era aguda, chillona, histérica.

—Tú me pagas para que haga funcionar este plan, ¿No notas sus mejillas? Están rojas, está nerviosa, la vena de su cuello titila con fuerza, suda, respira despacio y está tensa; en resumen, al borde de un ataque nervioso

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Que, si llega a tener un ataque al corazón, tú te mueres, el plan fracasa, ¿Me entiendes? Ahora, déjate de dramas— por el tono de su voz, pude deducir, rodaba los ojos— Te voy a sedar, te dormirás en cuestión de minutos— me advirtió.

Sentí la aguja clavarse en mi cuello, luego, me consumí en un sopor oscuro.

Shaoran PDV

Caminaba, ausente y guiado por Eriol hacia el auto. Ya nada podía hacer. No me daba cuenta de hacia dónde me llevaban, estaba ido. No sentía los pies, avanzaba casi por inercia, mis ojos estaban desenfocados, y me sentía al fondo de un gran abismo.

Por esa razón, fue que no me percaté de su presencia hasta estar a unos cinco metros de él, cuando levanté la cabeza al reconocer, de manera perezosa, los susurros que venían desde adelante.

Había tres; tres personas. Inconcientemente sabía quienes eran, pero mi parte conciente sólo me dejó reconocer una.

Me paré en seco, Eriol y Tomoyo avanzaron unos pasos, para detenerse también. Unos segundos más tarde, al notar a quién miraba, se abrieron, para dejarme el camino libre, quizás.

Era como si mis neuronas hubiesen hecho un cortocircuito automático. Como si ya no pudiese ver nada.

Poco a poco fui saliendo del shock.

El pelo chocolate, la piel bronceada y arrugada, una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa.

—¿Pa-papá?— susurré

Asintió.

Estaba muy confundido, inmóvil. Despacio, casi con cautela, me fui acercando.

Cuatro metros, tres metros… mi vista estaba enfocada en él.

Sólo un metro me separaba de él, cuando pestañeé. Entonces lo vi.

Jasper; Jasper Lineé. Con aquel espeso bigote blanco, y una franja sin pelo en su cabeza, varias arrugas y una nariz de infierno.

La ira me recorrió entero, saliendo por mi nariz, impulsada por mis pulmones.

No pude evitarlo, y mi monstruo interno salió.

Lo tomé, por el chaleco, y lo estrellé contra el enorme Hammer.

—¡Fue su hija! ¡Su hija! ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ¿¡Donde, donde la esconde, donde la tiene!?

—¡Qué cosas dices, muchacho! ¡Suéltame!— el hombre me miró, ceñudo.

Lo sacudí, rabioso, furioso, realmente … enojado. La ira me recorría, como fuego, las venas. Él… él tenía la misma sangre que su hija, él había traído y criado a tal monstruo.

El monstruo que me quitó lo que más me importaba en la vida.

—¡Vamos, suéltelo! ¿Dónde, donde está? ¿No lo entiende? ¿¡Acaso no ve…!?— grité, furioso- ¿…que ella era lo único que me quedaba en la vida?

Al final terminé sosegándome y mirándolo, casi suplicante, entre medio de aquel remolino de odio. El hombre estaba pasmado, y dos hombres me tomaron, arrojándome con demasiado cuidado, dentro de la enorme camioneta.

Esos mismos hombres se subieron delante. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, cerrándolas, enterrando mi rostro en ellas. Aún sabiendo que mi reacción era precipitada, aunque con sus razones, no me reconocía.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?— suspiré, aun manejando tantas situaciones en un solo día.

El hombre de antes, aquel desconocido que era mi espejo y mi antítesis, se sentó a mi lado. Me palmeó la espalda y susurró, con un tono burlón.

—Vaya… te he puesto bien el nombre.

Lo miré y creo que con eso, supo que le gruñía.

—Tantos años, hijo mío— musitó

Di vuelta la cabeza, sin contestar. Observé la carretera por un momento, sin pensar.

De repente, y sin razón, me di vuelta, abrazando a mi padre.

—Hasta que no me des una buena explicación, no te voy a perdonar, pero me alegro que estés aquí, sé… que estuviste ayudándonos.

—Fue mi manera de pedir perdón… lo es, voy a recuperarla, cueste lo que me cueste— me sonrió, mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

Aquella promesa, me sonó demasiado falsa.

Aunque quizás fueran los años de _traiciones_.


	10. Capítulo 10: Ruleta Rusa

Hooola a todos, queridos lectores. Este capítulo creo, será uno de mis favoritos (si no es que me sale uno mejor) tendrá muchísimo suspenso, en ese sentido va a ser el que más me guste, espero lo disfruten.

La verdad, es que mi inspiración ha salido de algunas canciones de piano, del compositor Yiruma. Realmente son preciosas, y quisiera dejarlas aquí:

- Sometime Someone

- If I could see you again

-When the love falls

y finalmente...

- Memories in my eyes

Estas maravillosas canciones pertenecen a Yiruma... un gran pianista.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas de autor y demás! ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!

Saludos, Rosie.

_Disclaimer los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP._

_

* * *

_

_Era la luz, escapándose de entre sus jóvenes manos._

_Era el color verde, escapando por entre sus dedos._

_Eran papeles oscuros; papeles reclamados por algún alma sin bondad._

_Era su felicidad, yéndose por la garganta de aquel cuerpo._

_Despertó, y un presentimiento le dobló el corazón._

_¿Sería acaso, el atardecer de sus días?_

Tomoyo PDV

Aquella situación podría sacar lo peor de cualquiera. O dejarle mudo, como a mí. Analizaba la situación, con detenimiento, al compás de una canción sin ton ni son, intentando descubrir cómo se hilaban las notas, cómo terminaría la melodía.

Quería saber, en otras palabras, qué podría hacer.

No tenía entre mis manos más que una duda y un escalofrío desconocido bajándome por la espalda.

Había ofrecido mi casa para que todos se quedaran, hasta el momento en que esto se resolviera.

Veía a Shaoran sentado, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba con su padre.

El mismo le estaba contando, de a poco, cosas de su pasado.

Habían pasado tres días, y no teníamos ninguna noticia de Sakura.

Shaoran no lo manejaba bien, asimilaba, lentamente, las cosas que estaban pasando. El secuestro de Sakura, la aparición de su padre, la incertidumbre, la tensión con su madre.

Eran muchas cosas.

De a ratos, la furia lo hacía golpear las paredes, en uno de esos ataques, se lastimó los puños, eso hizo que Eriol lo siguiera por un par de días.

Una idea saltó en mi cabeza, y, aunque mi estrés no bajara, me daba algo de esperanza.

Algo.

—Li — lo llamé

Dio vuelta la cabeza con lentitud, mirándome con dureza, al tiempo que, con la mano, pedía unos segundos a su padre. Caminó hacia a mí, casi a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué pasa, Daidoji?

—Tú eres un gran hacker, Li, si llamasen aquí… ¿Podrías rastrear esa llamada y localizar a Sakura?

Pronto, una chispa de vida, de ira, de venganza, iluminó sus ojos.

—Creo que podría.

Sonreí, con tristeza.

Las horas pasaron, tensas. Observé a Eriol algo agitado, preocupado más de lo normal, y e intercambiando celulares a un oído u otro, hasta que, con un suspiro, pareció tranquilizarse.

Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que, al parecer, agradecía algo.

Observé el reloj. La aguja marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Le pedí a una de las mucamas que preparara café, si bien, controlaba los nervios, necesitaba disciplinarlos de vez en cuando con alguna bebida, o libro, tratando de que la preocupación no se hundiese en mí.

Escuché, en el silencio de la casa, el murmullo de Eriol, pidiéndole al padre de Shaoran hablar en privado. Con rapidez, le pedí a otra de mis empleadas que subiera el café a mi oficina.

Intercepté a los hombres, y les pedí, decididamente, acompañarme a mi oficina. Allí, manifesté mi deseo de hablar con seriedad, creo que sabían que, lo que en realidad quería decir, era que me quedaría, y participaría en su conversación.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de café cerca del gran ventanal de mi oficina. Esperamos a que nos trajeran aquella bebida caliente.

Una vez solos, Eriol se dirigió con un tono frío y serio, a Hien Li.

—Señor Li, como sabrá, tenemos una situación muy delicada entre manos — se acomodó los anteojos, nervioso — hace días que no tenemos noticias del paradero de Sakura, quería saber su opinión sobre el proceder que deberíamos tomar, tengo contactos en el juzgado que pueden mover las fuerzas policiales, sin embargo, sé que usted maneja una…—Eriol pareció darse cuenta de que la palabra "mafia" no era la adecuada— entidad bastante bien preparada.

—Usted comentó que tenía una espía, ¿Se ha contactado ella con usted? ¿Tiene información nueva que nos pueda ser útil?—pregunté

—La verdad, es que lo he estado pensando… Shaoran está en contra de que cualquier autoridad, o fuerza armada, pueda intervenir, creo que él, más que todos nosotros, comprende a fondo el accionar que una mujer como Emma Lineé, poseedora de graves problemas de nervios, podría llegar a tomar.

Su tono era grave, su mirada, fría. Enfocó su vista hacia fuera, mirando el jardín, probablemente, contemplando los primeros signos de la llegada de aquella colorida y aromática estación.

Luego, nos miró, tomando la taza, bebiendo un sorbo, para luego hablar con el mismo tono de antes.

—En ese sentido, coincido con él… y también, puedo notar que sabe que, en el caso de tener que pagar un precio, el que deberá hacerlo, es él —el dolor se filtraba en su voz— no necesitamos aclarar, que más allá de cualquier cantidad de dinero que pueda otorgársele, esta mujer busca venganza.

De pronto, sus ojos se enfocaron exclusivamente en mí, recargádome de un peso extraño, un peso que temía, que conocía en lo más profundo de mí.

—También, le advierto, Señorita Daidoji, que, siendo la única que conoce a ciencia cierta dónde está el testamento de mi difunto padre, quizás, parte de ese precio recaiga sobre usted.

Asentí, y tomé un sorbo de café, intentando, casi inútilmente, contener mi nerviosismo.

—En cuanto a mi espía, ella está siguiendo a Jennifer Lineé, según dedujimos la misma es conocedora y partícipe de este plan, a diferencia de Jasper.

Eriol suspiró, para musitar, con gravedad.

—Señor Li, de seguir la situación así, deberemos tomar caminos menos pacíficos. Los errores de su pasado no le impiden ser firme en un futuro.

Eso le dolió a Hien Li, y, aunque intentó ocultarlo, se reflejó en sus ojos, expresivos, como los de su hijo.

—Lo sé.

Un toquido de puerta nos sacó de aquel ambiente, mientras mi asistente entraba, con gesto grave.

—Han llamado, el joven Li ha atendido en el piso de abajo.

Nos levantamos, ansiosos.

Un espasmo de nerviosismo sacudió mi estómago con fuerza, junto con la incertidumbre.

Demetria PDV

Estaba sentada, en aquel banquillo, detrás de la Iglesia abandonada. Era una habitación amplia, quizás, en el pasado, era la habitación de varios sacerdotes.

Las ventanas habían sido selladas con tablas, cosa que, en cierto punto, nos favoreció. Cortinas polvorientas y desgarras ondeaban con el viento, el polvo en el aire era casi insoportable, en las paredes, varios retratos religiosos.

Tenía que vigilar a Sakura, mientras esperaba a que Emma volviera.

Le destapé la boca, tirando de la cinta hipoalergénica.

Llevaba sobre mi falda un plato con comida. Unas dos veces al día la desataba para que pudiera dormir. Solamente las manos, por supuesto, y le quitaba la cinta de la boca.

—Onigiri— le dije, extendiéndole el plato—, a mí también me gusta.

Estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le temblaban, sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus pupilas dilatadas, mi habitual tono "de Doctor House" no ayudaba. Sarcástico, burlón y frío.

—Gra-gra-gracias— tartamudeó.

—Si te mueres la que te va a matar no voy a ser yo — le dije, luego me reí, mirándola irónicamente— bueno técnicamente sí, pero por órdenes de Emma.

Comenzó a comer, con rapidez, nerviosa.

Por el amor de…

— ¿Te puedes calmar un poco? — le dije, exasperada, pero con la voz suave — no sólo que vas a ahogarte, también va a hacerte mal al corazón

Inhaló y exhaló el aire, de manera acompasada, por unos minutos.

—Mucho mejor — felicité

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? — preguntó, curiosa, y algo más relajada.

—Mi madre es médica clínica, y mi padre es farmacéutico, como en un principio, me gustaba la materia médica, mis padres me hablaban mucho de eso.

—Vaya… ¿Y estudiaste medicina al final?

—No, pero sí algo de la… salud, psicología, aunque quisiera estudiar administración de empresas, tengo un mínimo conocimiento del manejo de la Bolsa de Valores. — intentaba mantenerla tranquila

—Muy interesante — asintió.

Sakura terminó de comer, y la até nuevamente. Unos diez minutos luego, los guardias abrieron la puerta, y escuché, resonar en el piso, los malditos tacones de esa rubia mujer.

— ¿Tienes que usar tacones de quince centímetros?— pregunté, molesta. Estaba terminando un nuevo capítulo de mi libro.

—Oh, claro que sí, me estiliza… ¡Ese no es el punto! Llamaremos a los Li— sonrió, con malicia

— ¿Te parece prudente? Podrían localizarte, Shaoran es un hacker excelente— hice una pausa, y agregué —. ¿Qué vas a pedirle, de todas formas? Me refiero, no has estipulado, aún, puntos claros en ese sentido.

—Solamente hay uno, mi querida, casamiento.

Sakura dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, el mismo fue castigado con una cachetada por parte de Emma. Suspiré y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Llevaste tu teléfono a que le quiten el GPS?

—Sí, imposible olvidarme de ello.

Me levanté del banquito, crucé los brazos, y, señalando con la cabeza una pequeña mesa, le dije, seriamente.

—Llama, pero que esté en altavoz.

Asintió con otra sonrisa. Antes de llamar, grabó la situación, con la cámara de video de su celular.

Luego, marcó el número.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, hasta que una voz masculina atendió.

—Shaoran Li.

—Hola, queridito mío—susurró Emma, acariciando casi con dulzura el teclado

¡Tú!— gritó, él, al otro lado de la línea— ¡Dime que quieres! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?!

—Tranquilo, lobito, ella está… bien —usó aquella pausa para dejar margen de duda— te enviaré un video, la hemos cuidado bien, aquí, con mi socia.

— ¿Tu socia? Ve al grano, me importan tres cuernos tus marionetas.

_Marionetas_ escupí, entre dientes. _Ya veremos quién es la marioneta, _pensé con asco.

—Bien, amorcito, te quiero en nuestro antiguo hogar, mañana a las tres, y vete de traje… nos vamos a casar, mi querida socia te buscará

¡Casarme!—rió, con amargura— lo último que te daría es ese privilegio.

—Entonces, despídete de tu hermosa Sakura… aunque, quizás, podría dejarla gravemente herida, con problemas de salud… la muerte no sería el peor castigo que pudiera darle.

El silencio en el teléfono se hizo largo.

—Basta— susurré— dame el teléfono.

Se lo quité, con rudeza.

—Escúchame, Li, mañana a las tres, ve solo, llevaremos varios autos, todos irán en distintas direcciones, tomarán caminos distantes e irán a diferentes iglesias, no verás a Sakura hasta asegurarnos de que no vienes acompañado. Y deja de querer rastrear la llamada, aceptas o mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura estará muerta, no te preocupes por las pruebas, la dejaremos en tu puerta— amenacé

—Mi padre sabrá de esto— gruñó el joven Li.

—Si le dices algo, seré yo misma quien le dé el veneno.

—¡Demetria!—se escuchó, por detrás.

—Mi último informe, jefe, y ya vacié mi cuenta, por si se lo pregunta.

La tensión se cargó en mis hombros, y el pulso se hizo presente en mis oídos. Corté y sonreí, con duda.

Era casi como jugar a la Ruleta Rusa.

Tomoyo PDV

Aquellas palabras, aquel pedido, nos dejó desconcertados. Con la incertidumbre en la garganta, y la vida en un puño cerrado.

Decidí ser objetiva, práctica quizás, y llamé, con autoridad, a los presentes, para que tomaran asiento en los sillones.

Pedí bebidas calientes varias, quizás en un intento de que el azúcar apaciguara los nervios.

Observé con cierta incomodidad las posiciones que, suponía, todos adoptarían. Jasper estaba colorado, secándose la frente con un pañuelo, mientras que Ieran pensaba tranquilamente con el ceño fruncido.

Hien y Eriol charlaban, indignados, sacando conclusiones, ideando estrategias.

Shaoran permanecía callado, acostado de una manera casi infantil en el sofá. Lo estudiaba con detenimiento, y de cerca, dado que estaba sentado a mi lado. Su expresión era dura, mas no tenía rastro de emoción.

—¡Mi hija! Haciendo… estas… barbaridades— murmuraba Jasper, con la cara entre las manos.

—¿Algo de lo que no nos hayamos enterado, Jasper?—preguntó Ieran, dura.

—Ella… estuvo sacando información a tu padre, Hien— no parecía orgulloso de esas declaraciones, y creía tener la certeza de que le daría un desmayo—. Por lo que… deduzco que sabe… dónde está el testamento.

Un silencio profundo se instaló en la sala, y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Miré la taza de café en mis manos, suspiré.

—Creo que ya todos sacamos la conclusión de quién tiene poder sobre ese documento, al menos, en espacio geográfico— dije, con amargura, mirando al hombre de expresión pensativa a mi lado.

Ieran lo miró, con expresión nerviosa.

—¿Tú sabías de todo esto?

—Quizás, si no hubieras cerrado mi cuenta, me habría enterado de que el testamento del abuelo estaba total, completa y enteramente en mis _manos _— aquella frase la escupió, dejándole a su madre una expresión compungida.

Hien estaba pensativo, mientras frases sin sentido volaban por el aire. En cierto momento, al dirigir su mirada a la de Shaoran, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y una chispa de entendimiento brilló en sus ojos, reflejo de los míos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?—pregunté, y aclaré— me refiero, hay que dar una respuesta y por lo visto tenemos solamente unas pocas horas

—Te pondremos un rastreador, Shaoran, y llegaremos al lugar antes de que firmes el documento, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Shaoran tardó en responder, lo que dura un suspiro, mirando fijamente a Eriol, y contestando, sin emoción.

—Me parece perfecta.

Algo en la expresión de Shaoran, hizo que mi pulso se volviera, por momentos, angustioso, lento, como si de vacío se tratara.

Sentía un regusto amargo; la sensación de la muerte, me faltaba el aire.

—Iremos armados, sacaremos a Sakura ni bien corroboremos, ella esté contigo, manda una señal a través del transmisor—indicó Hien a Shaoran— todo saldrá bien, hijo— el hombre le sonrió, intentando consolarlo.

La respuesta de Shaoran, sin embargo, fue fría, y en sus ojos, un dolor no muy convincente se asomaba, cuando contestó.

—Confío en ustedes…—luego, agregó—. No quiero que ese hombre vaya, no quiero que el padre de… —su cara se contrajo— Emma esté ahí, para ver mi tormento.

—No tengo nada en contra de ti, chico, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este plan— se excusó Jasper, con sinceridad.

Mas Shaoran siguió en sus pensamientos, luego lo miró por un segundo, y, suspirando, soltó:

—Creo que no puedo culparlo de las acciones que realiza su hija.

Aquello sonaba casi a una aceptación. Jasper suspiró.

Luego de tomar un baño, casi con urgencia, debido a mis crecientes nervios, me puse el pijama y la bata, paseé un poco por la casa, creyendo a todos dormidos.

—Li…—musité, con susto, al verlo pasar— ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

—Paseaba un poco, supongo, para aclarar las ideas… el jardín es muy bonito, buenas noches, Daidoji…—me deseó.

—Buenas noches, Li— sonreí

Sin embargo quedamos así, frente a frente, en el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos se movía, por alguna extraña razón.

Se adelantó, y me abrazó, muy brevemente, al tiempo que me susurraba:

—Cuídate mucho.

Sus palabras me sonaron sombrías, pero siguió de largo, y no pude retenerlo, una mano blanca tomó la mía, haciendo que me girara.

Siempre la identificaría, aún perdida en el medio del océano.

Me sumergí en aquel par de ojos azules. Eriol…

—Vagando nuevamente, mi princesita—me dijo, al tiempo que me besaba en la mejilla

—Supongo que con todo esto, no puedo conciliar el sueño…—admití

—Pues déjeme intentar ayudarla—susurró, y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso continuó, y no nos separamos. La luz de la luna nos volvía igualmente pálidos, casi en sincronía en aquel movimiento. Podía sentirlo sólo a él, y nada más. Sin embargo… la preocupación se transmitía, por parte de ambos, a través de aquel beso.

Nos separamos suspirando, y él me dio un pequeño en la mano.

—Buenas noches, mi lady — sonrió

—Buenas noches, caballero mío—dediqué

Y me retiré a mi cuarto, sonrojada y nerviosa… todo menos calmada, con un… extraño presentimiento.

Sombrío, y de mala espina.

Mientras dormía, sentí, en el brazo derecho, un leve pinchazo, abrí los ojos, pesadamente y me encontré con su cara.

El sopor me inundó, a la misma vez que el terror.

Ya no habría nada que hacer; él se había entregado.

Shaoran PDV

Silencioso, me aseguré de que nadie pudiera intervenir en lo que eran mis planes.

Puede que, a ellos, no les importe la vida de Sakura, que puedan superar el dolor, o que hayan encontrado a alguien que llene sus vidas.

Pero yo… ella era lo único que me quedaba. Era lo único que necesitaba y que me permitía respirar. El solo hecho de mantenerla viva significaba suficiente para mí, y, en la inocencia, me entregué a un trato que, mi parte menos noble me advirtió, probablemente no se cumpliría.

Mas la esperanza me impulsaba a seguir. Un instinto de supervivencia, quizás de miedo, me hizo llevar el broche que los ayudaría a localizarme… o a ella, si les daba el alerta.

Claro que, encenderlo, sólo lo haría cuando supiera que ella estaba libre, solamente hacía falta palparlo levemente.

Supe que aquello era un suicidio…

¿Quién diría? Un alma por otra.

Me dije, a la vez, que era un egoísta… de morir, sería yo quien me ahorraría el sufrimiento, tal vez incluso lo deseaba, si es que la vida ya no tenía nada para mí.

Poco me importaban los billetes, las propiedades, los autos o las mujeres.

Solamente había una para mí. La que, para suerte o desgracia, me hizo sentir, me despertó, a mi verdadero yo… al lobo que hay en mí.

El pasto, húmedo, murmuraba pequeños sonidos al pasar. Seguí el camino exacto que aquel mapa que me habían mandado indicaba, hasta el jardín frontal de una iglesia vieja, abandonada y enorme.

Me quedé quieto, y una voz, detrás de mí, me llamó.

—Supongo que decidiste hacer lo correcto—casi rió, de manera irónica.

Allí estaba nuevamente, ese demonio de ojos marrones, de tacones y expresión fría.

—Poco me importa mi vida ya, si es que no la tengo a ella, supongo tú sabes de eso— escupí.

Palpó mi chaqueta y pantalones en busca de algo, casi se me va el aire cuando rozó el transmisor dos veces.

—Vaya…—comentó— de traje... muy apropiado, pasa, la novia te espera.

Avancé, con paso lento, hacia dentro, cruzando el largo jardín.

El lugar era casi ideal, la hierba crecida, las rosas y flores marchitas. Al entrar, se extendía una iglesia de forma rectangular hacia el fondo, con sus bancos y detalles en madera. Un espectáculo artístico en cada una de las talladuras.

No era muy larga, y por todos lados, telas de araña, cortinas rotas y fuentes secas, daban un aspecto sombrío al lugar.

En el altar, vestida como la última vez que nos casaríamos, estaba Emma.

Sonriendo, burlona, como el mismo gato Chesire.


	11. Capítulo 11:Global Position Sistem

¡Buenas a todos nuevamente, queridos lectores!

Lamento, nuevamente, la tardanza. Pero estoy conforme con lo escrito, así que vale la pena, espero les guste...

Saben, escribiendo este capi me pasó algo muy extraño... colocando uno de los guiones del diálogo me apareció en la computadora un símbolo de escritura china.

Al traducirlo, era un nombre. Lian.

¿Curioso, no?

Bueno, paso a otra cosa que sino revelo mucho jajajaja

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO! De verdad, no saben cuánto aprecio las alertas de autor, reviews, pms, historias y autor favoritos. Lamento no poder responder en todos los casos, de verdad, me gusta responder a todos, agradecerles, pero mi email me deshabilita los links... y el resto es historia XDXD

Por eso agradezco desde aquí, porque leo todo con detenimiento y me llena de alegría todo lo que me mandan.

Los aprecio muchísimo, de verdad.

Espero les guste el capi, que lleva mucho empeño jajaja.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Shaoran PDV.

Humedad y moho. Eso fue lo primero que sentí en mi nariz, junto con un frío que difería del que reinaba en el ambiente. Podía sentir en mi espalda, esa presión, que era tan insignificante, y a la vez mortífera. Era como si supiera, esperara, o quizás deseara, que la bala saliera de aquel artefacto que presionaba mi espalda.

Aunque sabía que quien lo manejaba tenía intenciones muy distintas a quitarme la vida y hacerme feliz con ello, sabiendo que algún día la encontraría a ella arriba.

Claro que no me daría aquello. No y no.

—Qué dignidad la tuya —le susurré a la arpía a mis espaldas—. Obedecer, así como así, las órdenes de una esquizofrénica.

Se tomó una pausa, en la que la oí resoplar. Pensé que no iba a responder, sin embargo, me tiró hacia atrás, apuntando el arma a mi pellejo, y musitando en mi oído, amenazante.

—Déjame decirte, Shaoran Li, que tu futuro está mis manos, así que no tientes al destino, y a Dios.

Solté una risa burlona, desde la garganta; tenía quizás, un punto para atacarla.

—Si creyeras en Dios no estarías haciendo esto —le dije, ella no me soltaba—. Irías a la Misa del Domingo, no mentirías, estafarías o arruinarías vidas.

—Un alma, por el precio de tres me parece más que razonable, ¿Y quién dice? Quizás, y hasta tengas una Luna de Miel, Señor Li —rió, bajo, mientras me conducía hacia delante, para luego soltarme.

Me di vuelta y le di mi mirada más fría, a la que ella respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

Seguí avanzando, me encontraba a unos diez metros del altar.

Mis pasos eran lentos pero decididos. Levanté la cabeza, en un intento estéril que demostrar que bajo la actitud del cordero, se escondía la voluntad de un luchador romano.

Sin embargo, era como si una sombra, pesada y fría fuera tomándome, de brazos y piernas, tirando de mí hacia atrás. Sentía cómo mi aliento se quedaba entre las sombras, y el alma se me iba del cuerpo.

Cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al altar, me encontré con la mirada más hermosa y repulsiva que pudiera imaginar. Un par de ojos azules captaron mi mirada, grandes y expresivos, profundos en su abismo, oscuro, sombrío; como el mismo infierno, que quema en el alma, con su indiferencia a los deseos que nos consumen. En ese momento paré de caminar, y mi rostro se contrajo de pura rabia.

Y desesperación, porque en unos pocos minutos habría de unirme a aquella mujer por lo que me quedara de vida. Un sacerdote esperaba, amenazado a punta de pistola, allí. Jennifer, la madre de Emma, estaba sentada en el altar, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me hacía encolerizar más y más.

Un hombre musculoso apareció, trayendo a Sakura, empujándola. Podía observar moretones leves en su rostro, y supuse, los tendría en las piernas también, porque le costaba caminar.

Aquello me partió el alma, y a la vez, hizo que mis pies se movieran, en busca de sangre.

—Apunta, Frederick. —ordenó Emma.

Volví hacia el camino que llevaba al altar, mientras Sakura me dedicaba una mirada desesperada, y negaba con la cabeza, su boca estaba tapada, por ello no podía hablar; no podría escuchar su voz, por última vez.

Y es que… ¿Mi tortura terminaría allí? Mi deseo y esperanza de verla viva… ¿Serían suficientes para mantenerme con vida?

Mi cerebro se desconectó de mis pensamientos, por unos segundos, dejándome sólo con sensaciones. Encargándose sólo de mi cuerpo.

Y suspiré, impotente. Miré hacia la figura sagrada, en el altar, luego, al sacerdote, suplicante.

Mas… mi voluntad era tan poca, que ni para creer me quedaba. Sólo podía concentrarla en avanzar.

Emma se acercó, tomó mi mano, me besó brevemente. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, esperando que pasara.

Esos labios me provocaban rechazo, eran la antítesis del deseo.

Escuché un gemido doloroso, proveniente de la boca de Sakura, al ver aquello. Mi única posibilidad fue verla con los ojos suplicantes de piedad, rebosantes de desesperación.

—Bienvenido, amor —susurró Emma. Su tono era casi un susurro; se regodeaba de mi desgracia, mientras sus finos dedos tomaban mi mentón, guiándome al altar.

—No me llames así. — escupí, en su cara.

—Vamos, que sabes hasta tú que soy demasiado para ti… —rió

—Una perra como tú jamás podría ser suficiente para nada, eres plástico puro—gruñí, entre dientes.

Ella bufó. Aquello bastó para que mi carcelera se separara de mi espalda, se adelantara y recogiera un frasco de las manos de Emma, quien se lo dio sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Ahora ella tomaba a Sakura; Frederick me custodiaba ahora.

—Cálmate, lobito, que así no se le habla a una dama —reprendió, sonriendo burlonamente—. No querrás caer más bajo, ¿O sí?

—Quieres mi dinero, lo sé, ¡¿Para qué fingir? Te lo doy todo, ya, en este momento —le grité, separándome de ella—. ¡Demonios! ¡No compliques las cosas!

Ella seguía con esa sonrisa, se dio vuelta por unos momentos, diciendo, tranquila.

—Todavía no, Demetria. Esto se pone interesante.

Caminó rodeándome, con los tacones haciendo ruido, mientras pasaba la mano por mis hombros. Puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, musitando.

—Aquí… no se trata sólo de dinero; tú mismo lo has dicho… ¿Para qué fingir? Eso quiero, tu dinero. Pero también algo más.

Y volvió a caminar hacia delante.

—Veamos, si tan mezquina creer que soy, dime… ¿Qué es lo que persigo, entonces?

Los segundos pasaron. No respondí.

—¿Sin respuesta? Oh, sé que la sabes…. Dila.

Me quedé mudo, no seguiría sus juegos.

—¡Dila! —ordenó, apuntando su dedo a Sakura.

Vi cómo le pegaban en el estómago, haciéndola doblarse de dolor, llorar aún más.

—¡Porque eres arrogante! ¡Por eso! ¡Quieres que me case contigo porque nadie puede rechazarte! —largué, rápidamente.

Me indicó con un dedo que avance, luego, que me siente.

—Qué fácil es manipularte… míranos, ¿No es acaso…tierno? Nos casaremos, por civil, y más importante, por Iglesia.

No respondí a sus exclamaciones.

—Estarás a mí unido legal y espiritualmente, hasta que la muerte nos separe… con mi nueva fortuna contrataré guardias —meditó—. No sea que quieras matarme. Luego, tendremos un pequeño heredero… ¿Quién dice? Quizás, y hasta me quede con mi mascotita…

Supe que se refería a Sakura, y el estómago se me dobló de ira.

—Una buena forma de que nos entendamos, ¿No lo crees?

Asentí con melancolía. Toqué el transmisor en mi pecho… el mismo no se encendió.

Y mi futuro desapareció, llevado por la sombra del abismo.

Miré nuevamente a ese par de ojos verdes; aquellos que significaban todo para mí.

Me levanté, en silencio y avancé hasta aquel espacio del altar, esquivando la mesa con mantel de raso blanco, a Emma y a su madre, donde estaban aquellas figuras religiosas en las que no creía.

Supuse, Emma eligió esa Iglesia, porque era católica… de palabra. No practicaba, ni menos.

En mi mente, resurgió Sakura de nuevo y pude ver al amor eterno como un fantasma. Puedes verlo, sentirlo y está allí. Mas no puedes poseerlo, ni tampoco tocarlo.

Suspiré, y dos lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Estiré los brazos a los costados, y susurré.

—_Por favor…_

Luego volví a sentarme, sin mirar atrás, con los ojos secos, nuevamente.

Tomoyo PDV

Desperté, extrañamente aturdida, y con recuerdos confusos en mi mente. Poco a poco, pasados los minutos, ellos se iban ordenando. El cuerpo, flojo, los ojos caídos, y una pesadez sin precedentes, se me hacían muy raros.

Algo que nunca me pasaba en las mañanas.

Giré la cabeza, cuando mi cuerpo respondió, aunque perezosamente. Mis ojos se encontraron con el despertador eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cuándo yo me levantaba a tal hora de la tarde? ¿Habría tomado algún sedante por equivocación…?

_Sedante. _

Me levanté, como si de un espasmo nervioso se tratara, y salí de mi cuarto casi con rudeza. Ni siquiera me molesté en calzarme algún tipo de calzado. Me dirigí al cuarto de Eriol, el más cercano. Abrí la puerta, desesperada, y lo encontré despatarrado sobre la cama.

—¡Eriol, Eriol, Eriol! ¡Despierta, por favor! —susurré, de manera algo fuerte para un susurro.

Estaba desesperada. Lo sacudí, con rapidez e insistencia. Abrió los ojos, lentamente.

—¿Amor…?

—¡Por favor, Eriol, aclara rápido tu mente! ¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes?

Se puso los anteojos, luego, miró hacia el techo y me indicó que esperara. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se levantó, despacio.

—La cara de Shaoran y un dolor en el bra… —se interrumpió, mientras empalidecía más de lo común

Nos miramos, y un brillo de angustia nubló sus ojos.

—Se entregó. —musité, con la voz quebrada.

Creo que las palabras sobraban, y ambos supimos qué hacer. Salimos de la habitación, y yo volví a correr por los pasillos, hasta la habitación de Hien.

La misma estaba en el lado opuesto de la mansión, y en el camino, el corazón me latía con fuerza, el pulso tronaba en mis oídos, y las piernas me temblaban con cada paso.

Tragaba compulsivamente, y el camino se me hacía eterno. El sudor que corría por mi frente era frío.

Sentía que iba a caer por un abismo en cualquier momento; no podía respirar. Cuando llegué, hablé en un tono de voz nervioso.

—¡Señor Li, Señor Li! Por favor, levántese, su hijo… Li… Shaoran, se entregó, no lo encontramos por la casa y…— mi voz salía entrecortada por el llanto.

Se incorporó muy rápido, pude ver, incluso, cómo su cuerpo tambaleaba ligeramente a causa de la presión.

Luego vino hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo, con seriedad.

—Revisaremos todos los equipos, ve, fíjate en la computadora portátil que está en el primer piso, tercera puerta desde la entrada, en el living, allí —hablaba cada vez más rápido, y me costaba entenderle— veremos si es que Shaoran se llevó el transmisor.

Me habrá tomado llegar hasta abajo unos minutos… ¿Cinco, quizás? No lo supe con exactitud, pero me golpeó la imagen de todas aquellas personas enfrente de una notebook, intentando revisar señales e insertar códigos que yo desconocía por completo.

Un hombre joven, de unos veintidós años estaba enfrente de aquella computadora portátil, mirando rápidamente de un lado al otro de la pantalla.

—Esto indica que activó el transmisor alrededor de una hora atrás, a las tres y media. —declaró, serio.

—¿No se puede saber con exactitud su posición? —aquello, más que una pregunta, fue una orden de Ieran.

—En realidad, no. La señal es débil, lo que nos hace suponer que tiene que ser un lugar lejano y con muchos árboles cerca…

Eriol se mantuvo serio, y dirigió una mirada a Hien.

Algo… una imagen se dibujó en mi cabeza.

—¿Algún dato más? —pregunté.

—La última señal que tenemos es al norte, en esta zona, mire. —señaló el mapa.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a mi cabeza.

—Allí… —susurré, tapando levemente mi boca. — hay una iglesia, recuerdo que fuimos al casamiento de uno de los asociados de mi madre cuando era pequeña.

Todos me miraron, expectantes.

—Queda muy alejada y, por otro lado, encontrarla es muy difícil, dado que está muy escondida, pero creo recordar vagamente el camino.

—Pues manos a la obra entonces. —ordenó Eriol.

Una voz, espectral, se alzó entre aquel silencio profundo, producido por la tensión.

—Esperen.

Todos nos congelamos, casi como si un viento frío, helado hasta lo inverosímil, hubiese entrado, dejándonos estáticos.

—No podemos ir con un ejército, como deduzco, llamarías, Hiraguisawa, por la forma en que tienes tu celular entre tus manos. —acusó Ieran.

Eriol apretó la boca, mirándola con exasperación y nerviosismo.

—Tampoco con armas, al menos, no todos. Piénsenlo, tienen a Kinomoto y a mi hijo, saben con qué amenazarnos.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces, Ieran? ¡No tenemos otra opción! — gritó Hien.

Ella se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo, su mirada hacia él fue fría, como el hielo, contrastando enormemente con la de Hien, con la ira en forma de fuego.

Los segundos pasaron, y ninguno de los dos cedía en aquella batalla de miradas. Hasta que Ieran rompió el silencio.

—Iremos tú, yo, Hiraguisawa, Daidoji y por supuesto… Jasper —su mirada se tornó gélida, sin lugar a réplicas.

—¡Estás loca, loca! —gritó Hien, iracundo.

—Si tú quieres perder a tu hijo a manos de una sicótica asesina, no es ni mi problema, ni el de Shaoran —lo enfrentó.

—¡Claro, e iremos así como así, desarmados! ¡Indefensos!

—Claro que no —sentenció la mujer—. Iremos armados, pero con discreción.

Al tiempo que decía esto, la mujer sacó un arma de uno de los pliegues de su túnica.

—No sé tú, Hien, pero yo tengo varias licencias de armas.

Con ello cerró la conversación, dejando a Hien Li derrotado y furioso.

—Ahora, vamos. Tomaremos lo que haya en tus servicios de seguridad, Daidoji. No me dirás que no tus guardias no tienen ningún tipo de arma… ¿o sí? —me increpó.

Simplemente no contesté. _El que calla, otorga, _cité, en mi cabeza. Ieran pareció comprenderlo.

—Sólo para emergencias. —aclaré.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —indicó Hien— Tomaremos el auto más grande, estable y rápido que tengas. —me dijo.

Asentí, y nos montamos en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Shaoran PDV. 

Era increíble estar allí, sentado, esperando la sentencia para un crimen que no cometí. Era casi repugnante sentir esa mano sobre la mía. Insoportable, el fingir una sonrisa cuando tu mundo se cae.

La madre de Emma leyó el documento con una voz aterciopelada, en éxtasis. Supongo, sabía con certeza que todo esto acabaría bien para ellas.

¿Qué decir? Ni yo tenía esperanzas de que algo me salve.

—Ahora, firmen el contrato. —murmuró, emocionada, Jennifer.

Su sonrisa era chueca, amplia, tétrica. Me hizo dar escalofríos hasta en el fondo del alma, y mi mano tomó temblorosa el bolígrafo con el que escribiría.

—¿Cuánto tarda en matar ese veneno? —pregunté, sin meditar mis palabras.

Todos parecieron confundidos ante mi repentina exclamación.

—Vamos, explícale rápido, Demetria, para que firme. —ordenó Emma.

—Quince segundos, es reversible con un antídoto y provoca fuertes contracciones musculares, pérdida de la vista y parálisis hasta el momento de la muerte. —su tono de voz era frío.

Solté un gemido, disgustado. No podía hacerla pasar por ello, por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por algún tipo de esperanza que pudiera estar naciendo.

Firmé, con la mano temblorosa y el rostro contraído. Los segundos me parecieron extremadamente largos, tortuosos. Cada movimiento de la muñeca me hacía sentir peor.

Y el tiempo me pegó en la cara de pronto.

Estaba _casado _con esa mujer.

Mas poco me importaba un papel, el dinero o lo que se pudiera obtener de mí. Me molestaba el título que esa arpía iba a darse. El de mi _mujer_. Iba a mentir de manera legal, con un anillo en su mano.

Un anillo que me haría ponerle en unos instantes, cuando estuviéramos unidos por una fuerza que, ella creía, era la mayor, la que haría que nunca nos separáramos.

A pesar de las distancias, a pesar de lo poco que la quería, siempre estaría atado —de alguna forma— a ella.

Aquello me hizo dar nauseas.

—Bien. —declaró Jennifer Lineé, contrayendo los músculos de su plástica cara, dibujando una sonrisa de marioneta.— Supongo que ahora viene el beso, ¿no?

Me eché hacia atrás, disgustado. Un gemido de dolor detrás me hizo ver que a Sakura le tiraban del pelo. Desesperado de que llegara a peores, la besé, casi con empeño. Temeroso de que todo hubiera sido en vano.

Ella se apretó contra mí. No pude aguantar la cercanía y la aparté, molesto. Mi cara, supe, revelaba el asco y el terror.

Emma lo confirmaría con sus comentarios, por supuesto.

—Ya te gustará, lo verás pronto.

Su tono intentaba seducirme, se acercó a mí, con su escote a centímetros de mi mentón, su mano en mi espalda, la otra, en mi cabeza.

—¿Acaso no ves que está tu madre? —fruncí el ceño, señalando a Jennifer—Podrías, al menos, respetarla a ella, si a mí me vas a obligar a semejante suplicio. —escupí.

La misma se retiró hacia atrás, y señalando al sacerdote, sonrió.

—Que empiece la boda.

La tomé de la muñeca, luego de que se levantara, tras seguirla por unos dos pasos.

En aquel momento, ella era el hielo, y yo, el fuego.

No dije absolutamente nada. Simplemente la miré, con toda mi furia, transmitiéndole con mi mirada todo aquello que difícilmente las palabras pudieran expresar de manera adecuada.

Lástima, odio, furia, tristeza, desesperación, fuerza de voluntad. Todo aquello mezclado, dando forma a sentimientos oscuros, de aquellos que los dioses de todas las religiones nos prohíben; sentimientos de los que el mismo demonio estaría orgulloso.

Por un momento, cedió ante mi cara impasible y mis ojos furiosos. Pude ver claramente cómo el hielo en sus ojos claros se derretía, dejando agua, de manera casi literal.

Sin embargo, como aprendí en aquel momento, el fuego siempre deja una superficie caliente, que quema y lastima, haciendo vapor el agua.

Fui yo mismo, quien, con mi expresión de odio siguiente, hice que su orgullo se elevara nuevamente, haciendo que el vapor se convirtiera en hielo, en un proceso de sublimación que no dejaría pasar el agua. Y la secaría de aquella superficie, dejando sólo un frío sentimiento, todavía más oscuro y sanguinario, entre los dos.

Era entonces más que algo personal, una batalla de egos.

La solté, como si su roce lastimara. Me indicó con la mano que la siga, hasta posicionarnos a unos metros de aquella mesa del terror. El sacerdote avanzó, amenazado.

—Hija, por favor… no me obligues a pecar así —susurró el hombre, apenado, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, nerviosamente—. No puedo unirte a este hombre para que destruyas su vida así.

Emma lo miró, entonces, con la barbilla alta.

—Si no quiere casarnos, padre, prepárese a ver a su amado Dios…

El hombre abrió aquel libro sagrado, y nerviosamente comenzó a hablar:

—Estamos aquí para celebrar… —las palabras salían apresuradas, temblorosas, con vergüenza.

En aquel momento dejé de escuchar.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad que nunca pudiera haber imaginado, soportaría. La adrenalina llenaba mi sangre, y por consecuente, mis venas. Mis músculos estaban tensionados, listos para la carrera, y mi estómago, vacío, hacía que en mi garganta las nauseas se sacudieran en una danza desagradable.

Miré a Sakura, por una última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Quise imaginar que no era Emma a quien tomaba de las manos, esperando que nos unan para siempre.

La reemplacé, en mi mente, por Sakura.

Y aunque los nervios no cesaran, la carga se hizo más llevadera.

Mi mente se envolvió en pensamientos del futuro que ambos siempre soñamos y tuve paz.

La voz del sacerdote me despertó a la cruel y opuesta realidad.

—Shaoran Li, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Emma Lineé? ¿Para amarla y respetarla…? ¿Para quererla y cuidarla…?

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Sakura, una vez más, y mirándola a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y otras rodando por mis mejillas, musité:

—Acepto.

—Puede besar… a la novia —la voz del hombre parecía tanto aliviada, como llena de culpa.

Acerqué mi cabeza, dispuesto a terminar con aquello de una vez.

Un ruido nos hizo separarnos, y giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta. Un escalofrío que no supe interpretar me corrió por la espalda al ver lo que vi.

Estaba abierta de par en par, con la tenue luz entrando por detrás.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas —exclamó una voz, autoritaria.

Nos habían encontrado.


	12. Capítulo 12: Esa sombra detrás de ti

Bueno, lectores/as, este capítulo, como sabrán, es decisivo para el destino de nuestros personajes.

Pero no es el final. Hay otras cuestiones que aclarar (el testamento con la herencia, la recomposición de la familia de Shaoran, la relación de Jennifer y Jasper, qué pasará con Demetria también).

Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo. No puedo expresar con palabras lo lindo que es recibir sus reviews y sus comentarios, los Pm's (tú me entiendes Vm jaja), y todas las muestras de afecto; me ponen muy contenta y me animan cuando estoy triste, impulsándome a escribir.

Espero les guste el final, déjenme sus reviews así me pongo feliz y escribo más ^^ XD.

Saludos, Rosie.

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de la serie SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Shaoran PDV.

Esa voz grave, profunda y llena de fuego dejó congeladas a todas las almas del salón. Eran cinco; cinco personas que quizás me imaginé que serían las que vería llegar. Mi madre, Tomoyo, Eriol, Jasper y quien hablaba, mi padre.

Él se adelantó dos pasos, retando a Emma a continuar.

—Pero miren quiénes han llegado… —rió ella, socarronamente—mis suegros.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de mi padre en respuesta, y el matón que antes me vigilaba a mí se levantó y lo apuntó con un arma.

—Lástima que se han perdido la boda… pero felices deben de estar, queridos suegros míos, ya somos marido y mujer —ella levantó su mano, mostrando, orgullosa, el anillo.

Jasper parecía al borde de un ataque y caminando decididamente se adelantó, llegando casi hasta donde estábamos nosotros, separado por una línea que te separaba de ser rehén o rescatista.

—¡Emma! —escupió, iracundo— ¡Hija! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?

Ella hizo una seña a Frederick, quien apuntaba a esas personas que tanto quería, para que se adelantara, dejando a su padre fuera de la línea de fuego.

—Esto es entre mi padre y yo, no lo quiero entre armas —susurró ella.

Jasper fijaba la vista en Emma, decepcionado y con una furia asesina.

—Hola, amorcito —saludó Jennifer.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Jennifer! ¡Tú también! —exclamó, horrizado.

Ambas, madre e hija, como si de un espejo se tratase, sonrieron con suficiencia y suspicacia, pero quien habló fue Jennifer.

—¿Qué esperabas, Jasper? Las cosas pueden resolverse de muchas formas, nosotras elegimos esta; cálmate amor, tú también tendrás tu parte.

Ella se había puesto de pie y el retrocedió un poco, ante la sorpresa, meneaba la cabeza ligeramente.

—No interferirás en esto, papá —amenazó Emma.

Acto seguido, aquel gran custodio lo tomó del brazo llevándolo hacia la silla en la que antes, yo me había sentado. Le dio el arma a Jennifer y ató a Jasper a la silla, luego le tapó la boca con cinta.

Tomó el arma nuevamente, apuntándolos.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa, así como la de Emma y Jennifer, cuando mi madre sacó una pistola, al compás de Eriol. Ambos apuntaban hacia delante, pero Emma negó con la cabeza, segura.

—¿Para qué sacar armas que no van a utilizar? Tengo a Sakura, tengo a Shaoran —canturreó— ¡Si yo muero, ellos también!

Mi padre frunció el ceño, sin embargo, todos siguieron con arma en mano.

—¿Qué ganas con esto, Emma? El desprecio de todos quienes te rodean —acotó mi madre.

—¡Como si eso me importase!

—No, ¿Sabes por qué? —Tomoyo avanzó con Eriol, hasta aquella línea que, anteriormente, Jasper no cruzó. — Porque lo que quieres es quitar a Sakura de tu camino, ¿Me equivoco? Ella es lo que tú nunca pudiste ser, aceptada. Nadie te quiso, siempre fuiste una herramienta… un maniquí, ¿Alguien alguna vez, te trató como si estuvieras viva…?

Tomoyo la miraba con intensidad.

—Todo en tu vida fue y será una mentira, porque tú eres una mentira, nada en ti es real… ¿Acaso alguna vez, te mostraste como eres? No lo creo. Eso te pesa en la memoria.

Emma aplaudió, luego, cruzó los brazos.

—Frágil y barato intento de análisis psicológico, Daidoji. Siendo que estoy loca, ¿Crees que escucharía tus palabras, aún si fueran ciertas? No.

—¿Quién dijo que lo estuvieras? Ese es el punto, no lo estás. Tienes un vacío que no puedes llenar, eso es todo.

Emma rodó los ojos, que extrañamente, fueron poniéndose cada vez más tristes.

—¿Crees que por el hecho de que no importa cuánto me embellezca nadie me quiere y porque nunca encontré algo que me apasionara en la vida, hago esto? Dinero, billetes verdes, eso quiero. ¿A quién le importa que sea por interés? Ellos me seguirán.

Su tono iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, su voz, temblorosa.

—Porque el dinero mueve montañas… sí, sí. Seré celebrada y aclamada, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta quizás tenga mi propio reality show.

—No te elegirán a ti, elegirán al dinero —le espetó mi madre.

Ella se quedó muda, y la miró con furia.

—Nadie, jamás me eligió, ni siquiera por interés… —susurró— pero, eso no pasará más, a la fuerza, o como sea, pasará.

Mi padre le gritó a Demetria, que seguía sosteniendo a Sakura.

—¡Y tú, víbora traidora! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

Ella rió, socarronamente.

—La paga era buena, jefe. Repetiré lo mismo que le dije a su hijo, tres almas, al precio de una, me parece más que razonable.

Eriol, inquieto, se adelantó un paso.

—Negociemos.

Emma arqueó las cejas, mirando a Eriol.

—¿No te quedó claro? No voy a negociar —escupió.

—Qué extraño, obtendrías más de esa forma.

Ella caminó hacia mí, tomó mi mentón y arqueó mi cuello.

—Pero ustedes obtendrían mucho más que yo… —musitó, pasando un dedo, por mi cuello.

Luego me soltó.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonta de hacer esto! —le gritó Tomoyo, riendo irónicamente— ¡Quieres amor con dinero! ¡Ese no existe! ¡No existe!

Emma se ensombreció, para luego mostrar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Es el único tipo que existe.

Tomoyo gruñó en respuesta.

—¡Libéralos! ¡Tendrás el dinero de todas formas!

La interpelada reaccionó, con la furia en la voz.

—¡¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Para que me arresten y el cuento de hadas acabe bien? ¡No! —gritó, en un éxtasis plagado de resentimiento, de rencor, de agresividad.

Demetria, por detrás, quitó la cinta de la boca de Sakura, en un acto casi de piedad.

—¡Por nosotros! —exclamó Sakura, llorando— Ambos lados ganarían, nosotros con la persona que amamos, tú con el dinero… ¿Acaso no ves que Shaoran y yo morimos por dentro al tú estar haciendo esto? ¿Que nos necesitamos…?

Emma apretó los puños, y ni siquiera la miró al contestar, con rostro mirando hacia el suelo, con la vista en la alfombra roja, desgarrada, mohosa; con la sublime expresión de un demonio herido, en cólera.

—No puedo creer que todos ustedes crean ese cuento —musitó, luego su voz se volvió a un tono socarrón y triste, de volumen ligeramente alto—. Amor ¿Te escuchas, cariño?

Su tono cambió nuevamente, ahora, fingía compasión, se burlaba de la inocencia de Sakura.

—Los amigos, los novios, la personas a nuestro alrededor… ellos…—hizo una pausa, evocando un recuerdo— no importa quienes sean, siempre nos van a herir, a decepcionar. Fue una teoría, en la antigüedad. El ser humano se mueve por interés propio.

Seguía con los puños apretados, que no relajaba. Estaba sobrepasada por alguna droga que nada tenía que ver con factores externos.

Una hormona que consume por dentro, quemando las neuronas, haciendo estallar los circuitos… rompiendo el corazón.

—Ese amor en que tanto crees es un mito. Una herramienta empresarial para vender ¿Has visto que triunfe alguna vez?

La tensión creció en el aire, entre armas y angustia, hasta que Tomoyo, en su impotencia, estalló.

—¡Si los dejaras ir, lo haría! —gruñó.

—Hay cosas…—Emma levantó la cabeza, mirando a Tomoyo— que los separarían, aún si yo no estuviese de por medio. No vayamos muy lejos. Cosas tontas, triviales. Piénsalo, sé que eres inteligente, Daidoji…

Cambió de postura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, e irguiéndose, sin dejar de enfocar su vista en la mujer de pelo negro y blanca piel.

—Imagínalo, una pareja, todas las noches, peleando por la colcha. Eso, durante años. Claro que no se separarán por eso pero hará estallar otras cosas ¿Crees que no acumularía suficiente exasperación y cansancio como para que no terminen peleando? Déjame decirte, algo tan trivial puede hacerlo, si se lo combina con otros errores.

Me miró a mí, luego, a Sakura. Paseó su vista por todo el salón, suspiró, consternada.

—Verle la cara a una misma persona durante años la hará aburrida, te acostumbrarás a sus virtudes y resaltarás sus defectos.

Se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a Sakura, con voz fría, llena de una pasión inexplicable, con la indignación y el dolor en la voz, le dijo:

—El amor es una mentira. Sólo así puede enfrentarse, poniendo una buena cara hacia fuera, ignorando los problemas hacia dentro, dejando de lado los sentimientos. En todos mis años de vida nunca vi una sola muestra de ese amor que venden. Ni una. —resaltó las últimas dos palabras.

Hizo otra pausa, sonrió, y lentamente, sentenció.

—Por eso, te lo haré más fácil.

De pronto y sin explicación, aparecieron diez hombres más a la sala, todos, armados de manera completa; temí lo peor, ahí lo supe.

—Demetria, llegó la hora, dale el veneno.

—¡No! —grité yo.

Salí corriendo, en dirección a Demetria.

Oí un disparo que me dio en la pierna izquierda y me caí. Extendí mi mano hacia ella, llorando.

Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando.

Los hombres avanzaron, bloqueando el paso, amenazando con sus ametralladoras.

Sakura se resistió, mientras Demetria le susurraba algo que la calmó.

Probablemente se habría dado cuenta… que no había escapatoria.

Entonces, ese momento se presentó ante mí. Ese que todos tememos.

Es ese momento, ese instante, ese microsegundo en que tu aliento se convierte en algo prescindible.

Es la cumbre de un salto suicida; el último latido de un colibrí, el respiro final. Es ese segundo en que todo se tiñe de blanco o de negro.

Se destruye o se ilumina.

Es el sentir que tu sangre fluye, pero tu corazón se ha parado irremediablemente. Que tu conciencia ya no es más que un hilo entre la realidad y la fantasía. Es correr desesperado a tomar la mano de quien amas, y por escasos milímetros, fallar.

Es quedar entre la nada, es morir de frío. Es ver, sentir y deducir, que tu vida… se ha sumergido, en la oscuridad del océano más profundo.

Que todo lo que te quedaba, no es más que un simple recuerdo… que podrías perder, si alguien, en un acto de piedad, te golpeara la cabeza; seguirías viviendo como un tonto, pero feliz.

Porque sabes que el día que subas allí, te acordarás de ella más allá de tus limitaciones humanas.

Porque su nombre está grabado a fuego en tu alma.

Es el disparo de un arma, el cuchillazo final…

El veneno de una cobra.

Sakura caía lentamente, mientras contracciones débiles sacudían su cuerpo, supe que la cosa se pondría peor.

—¡Sálvala! —grité— ¡Vamos, dale el antídoto! ¡Te di lo que querías! ¡Emma! —estaba dolido, furioso, aferrado a mi última esperanza.

—No temas, querida —exclamó, dirigiéndose a Sakura, hablando con rapidez—. No habrá vuelta atrás, escaparás de un mundo que tu débil luz no pudo iluminar.

Me mostró otro frasco, cuya etiqueta decía claramente, _antídoto. _

Lo bebió, pateándome, destruyendo todo lo que me quedaba.

De pronto, todo lo que había a mi alrededor dejó de importar. Ningún dolor que hubiera sentido antes fue igual.

Por primera vez sentí la desesperanza.

El vacío… la falta de luz.

Estaba por dejarme caer vencido, cuando, de pronto, levanté la vista y la vi. Emma estaba en el piso, sufriendo convulsiones, llorando y gritando, mientras su madre miraba, horrorizada.

Demetria sonreía, en un gesto espeluznante, mientras dejaba a Sakura a un lado, recostada.

Emma empalideció y su mano cayó, al piso, sin vida.

Sus ojos abiertos miraban hacia mi lugar, llenos de lágrimas que se derramaron. Jennifer se desplomó en su desgracia y Demetria se acercó a mí.

Rompió la parte baja de mis pantalones, casi llegando al tobillo, y vendó con eso la parte donde estaba la bala.

—Tres almas… —me dijo, con seriedad— al precio de una.

Comprendí, entonces, quién era la tercera alma, y vi con mis ojos la que fue usada como pago al destino.

—Se recuperará. Los efectos adversos del antídoto sin la presencia del veneno son leves temblores. Los guardias se irán a mi señal. Asegúrate de que tu padre me pague lo que me debe.

Luego se fue por la puerta trasera.

Lloré de felicidad, y me desplomé sobre el suelo, cerré los ojos y agradecí al cielo.

En unos pocos segundos, mi madre y mi padre aparecieron para sostenerme, mientras observaba cómo Tomoyo y Eriol cuidaban a Sakura.

Jasper y Jennifer lloraban la pérdida de su hija, pero algo me decía que era sólo ese dolor el que los unía.

Mi padre me sostuvo por detrás, y dejé a mi conciencia irse. Mis fuerzas estaban acabadas.

Cuando despertara, estaba seguro, todo estaría mejor.


	13. Capítulo 13: Sabor a eternidad

Dios mío, cómo pasa el tiempo.

¡Por fin les traigo el capi! Sí, me van a matar, han pasado AÑOS... bueno, mes y medio, pero ya es demasiado. De todas formas, espero les guste. Lo hice lo mejor que pude... aunque quedó más como un epílogo que como un capítulo propiamente dicho.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, y por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y por tenerme tanta paciencia! Sepan lo mucho que los aprecio, de verdad.

Bueno, les voy diciendo, vayan preparando "You and Me" de "The Lifehouse" porque cuando vean un * (asterisco) me harían muy feliz de poner play. Ya van a entender cuando lean esa parte.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias.

_Disclaimer: los personajes, nombres y lugares de SCC son propiedad del grupo CLAMP_

_You and me es propiedad de la banda Lifehouse, junto con su lírica, que aparece subrayada y en itálica, al final de este capítulo._

* * *

Shaoran PDV.

Miles de recuerdos. Segundos que jamás podría olvidar. Todas esas imágenes se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, nítidas, demasiado coloridas.

La sensación de un grito en la garganta, el sudor en la piel, el latido acelerado de mi corazón… podía sentir todo aquello en el cuerpo como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese mismo instante.

Me di cuenta de que no podía mover ni un músculo, tampoco oír, ver, o sentir otra cosa que no fueran esos recuerdos.

Los párpados me pesaban de manera excesiva, la sequedad en mi garganta era insoportable… sin embargo, pareciera que el dolor era ajeno a mí. Sólo quedaba el recuerdo de él, y parecía muy lejano. Algo externo a ese momento. No supe porqué, debido a que mi memoria recordaba algunas cosas, estaba tan tranquilo, tan divinamente tranquilo…

De pronto, el calor me invadió, extendiéndose desde mi pecho hacia el resto del cuerpo. Sentí el roce de alguien conocido.

Era una mano maternal, conocida, cariñosa. Me tomaba la mano con preocupación. Poco a poco mis oídos fueron escuchando con más claridad.

—Oh, Li… —musitaba— me pregunto cuándo despertaras.

La voz era de mujer, estaba seguro. Musical, suave, casi la reconozco… _vamos, habla, quiero saber quién eres. _

—Ella te espera, Li, dormida susurró tu nombre, abre los ojos, sé que me escuchas…

Y comenzó a tararear, para luego cantar bajito, acariciando mi cabeza. Esa canción sí que la conocía. La escuché muchas veces de niño.

Pero nunca con una voz tan hermosa.

No supe porqué, tampoco me lo pregunté, pero esa canción, dedicada a la luna y a las estrellas del cielo, a la noche, hizo que algo se despertara en mí.

Inconcientemente, busqué fuerza dentro de mí. Me sentía mareado, pero pude encontrar mi mano, entre aquel espacio que en ese momento sólo era mi mente.

Apreté los dedos, esperando que haga resultado.

No hubo respuesta.

Lo intenté de nuevo, tomando un respiro. Poco a poco iba saliendo de aquel pozo negro.

—¡Li! —musitó ella, interrumpiendo su canción.

Abrí los ojos despacio, la luz me hería las pupilas.

Cuando la vista se me aclaró por fin pude ver el rostro de la persona que hablaba, era delicado y fino como el de una muñeca de porcelana, y tenía el mismo color pálido, el mismo pelo oscuro, mas difería en los ojos, negros y profundos.

—Qué suerte que has despertado… —su voz se quebró.

Aclaré mi garganta como pude y con voz ronca respondí.

—Tomoyo.

Traté de sonreír, al parecer lo hice, porque a ella no le molestó que la llamara por su nombre y me abrazó con alegría.

Suspiré, los ojos de Tomoyo estaban hinchados levemente, y sacó un pañuelo pequeño blanco, con el que se secó la nariz.

—Ay, Li… nos tenías tan preocupados… ¡No sabes cómo están tus padres! Ni palabra pronuncian del dolor —su tono se tornó más pacífico, liberado de cierta carga—. Hasta Eriol no puede dormir, y Sakura… ella pregunta por ti, aunque sigue dormida.

Asentí con una leve aclaración de garganta y los ojos se me humedecieron, de repente sentía que no podría hablar.

—Tus padres estarán felices de verte, ¿Quieres que los haga pasar? —me preguntó aquello con cautela, aquel cuidado en sus palabras me hizo pensar que estaba peor de lo que me sentía.

—Dime, y sé sincera —le pedí, entre susurros de un volumen demasiado bajo, la vi concentrarse y aguzar el oído para escuchar— ¿Qué tan mal estoy?

Ella se acomodó, sonriendo con ternura. Lo pensó unos segundos, mirándome sin bajar la vista en ningún momento.

—Perdiste mucha sangre —sentenció, intentando ser clara, sabía que yo no quería eufemismos—. Estuvimos con mucho miedo de que no llegaras al hospital con vida.

Aquello me cayó en el hígado. Sentí cómo me bajaba la presión, y cerré los ojos. Tras uno o dos minutos volví a la normalidad. Seguí increpándola, a mi manera, en este estado.

—¿Y ella…?

Tomoyo quedó en silencio en ese momento. No pronunció palabra alguna durante unos minutos con el ceño fruncido, hasta que de pronto, me contestó lentamente.

—Una de las balas le impactó el hombro —me dijo con gravedad, sentí mi corazón volcarse—. Pero no te preocupes, la operaron y está bien, aunque sedada. Tenía muchísimas heridas y moretones en el cuerpo. Por eso quizás era que sentía más el dolor, pedí que le dieran más anestesia.

Estuve callado durante un momento. Contemplé el techo de la habitación en un estado mental en blanco; creo que estas cosas pasan cuando tu cerebro está sedado y sin ganas de pensar en cosas así.

Reparé en un detalle importante.

—Ustedes… estuvieron en un tiroteo, ¿Ninguno salió herido…?

Ella señaló el vendaje en su mano izquierda y en su cabeza.

—Yo no me hice nada, porque me empujaron atrás. Corrimos a escondernos detrás de los bancos de la Iglesia, me caí un par de veces, intentando esquivar las balas. Más allá de eso, no pasó nada, afortunadamente el fuego cesó ante los gritos de auxilio de Jennifer. Claro que todos sufrimos ciertos golpes, pero no muy graves… el lugar nos ayudó, y bueno, los chalecos antibala.

Entonces, otro recuerdo golpeó mi mente. Emma muerta, al tiempo que yo me desangraba.

—Emma…—pregunté luego, con un escalofrío bajándome por la espalda— ¿Está muerta, verdad?

Tomoyo asintió.

—Se tomó el veneno, accidentalmente.

Suspiré, de alivio, quizás.

—Quiero ver a Sakura —reclamé.

—Lo sé, Li, pero déjala descansar. Ella te necesita, pero tú no puedes moverte, y no sería agradable para ambos verse en este estado. Por favor, no te alteres. Eriol te explicará pronto.

Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, en mi desesperación.

—No lo entiendes, _necesito_ verla, sentir que está viva. Durante unos segundos la vi muerta, los vi muertos a todos ustedes. Esa es la última imagen que me quedó de ella; muerta, sin vida.

Con amargura, me respondió.

—Lo sé, pero ella todavía no despierta, y deberías ver a tus padres, a Eriol, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti y por Sakura; es prioritario que se reponga, según los doctores su cuerpo muestra muchas señales de un estrés fuerte por el secuestro.

Apreté un puño, al menos, en mi mente.

—Te tengo noticias, quizás buenas, quizás no. Eriol intervendrá en las causas para demorar el juicio y que al menos por ahora, no tengan que declarar.

Rodé los ojos.

—La ley.

—Sí, irónico en esta situación, ¿no lo crees? Todos somos culpables por donde se le mire.

Tomoyo rió con amargura y se levantó, despidiéndose de mí con un pequeño beso en la frente, dándome a entender con la mirada que tendría que enfrentar a mis padres, tarde o temprano.

Unos minutos más tarde permití que entraran mis padres, ambos un tanto perturbados.

—Shaoran, hijo —sonrió mi padre, revolviéndome un poco el pelo al entrar, mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos asustaste —el tono de mi madre era monocorde, como siempre. Tomoyo ya no estaba.

Miré al techo.

—Un mal momento, pero te tengo noticias.

Miré a mi padre.

—Jasper decidió tomar su parte de la herencia, y tu madre y yo no hemos decidido qué hacer con lo nuestro. Lamento decirte que irá a tribunales, pero quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—_Mamá…_ —susurré, mirando a un costado, afortunadamente, no me escuchó.

—Sin embargo, lo que sí decidimos fue darles lo que les corresponde antes de tiempo. No estarán exentos de manejar la empresa, no y no. Pero tampoco tendrán que esperar. Será una… herencia anticipada, digamos.

_Vaya, nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de la boca de madre: "herencia anticipada",_ pensé.

—¿Porqué acudieron con la ley? —Pregunté— Es raro para una familia de mafiosos.

—Oh, simplemente un estúpido al que se le ocurrió salir a dar un paseo con su novia y escuchó los tiros en la lejanía. Como estúpido que es, en vez de seguir con lo suyo se puso a investigar —mi madre estaba exasperada por aquello.

—Los descubrirán —apunté.

—En lo que Eriol demora los juicios, blanqueamos todo. Ya puse en marcha a mis empleados…—mi padre calculaba algo, mientras miraba su reloj.

—Hablando de empleados… —mi madre miró a la puerta.

—Más vale que lo que dices sea cierto —nunca vi tal furia en los ojos de aquel hombre que era mi progenitor.

Se dirigía a esa mujer que me había torturado tanto, y a la vez, liberado mucho más. No creí que estuviera ahí por propia voluntad, probablemente la hubiesen atrapado.

—Qué suerte que estés bien—la mirada de la chica era fría, su sonrisa, socarrona, aunque sincera—. Ahora, libérame

—No entiendo —acepté, finalmente.

—Dice que te lo dijo todo el tiempo, que estuvo ayudándote —mi progenitor estaba colérico— ¡Pero no hizo más que ponerte en peligro y casi matarte!

—Ya se lo dije, jefe, yo cambié los frascos.

—¡Deja que hable mi hijo! ¡Jugar con su destino! ¡Eso ameritaría que no siguieses viva!

—En realidad, puede que sea cierto. Cuando ella estuvo por darle el veneno a Sakura le dijo algo que hizo que no luchara, y luego, cuando se acercó a mí, me describió exactamente los síntomas que Sakura tenía.

Todos la miraron con desconfianza, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

—Sólo quiero mi paga…—dijo, mas luego agregó— estuve diciéndoselos todo el tiempo. Tres almas al precio de una. ¿Quiénes creían que eran? Tú, Sakura… y yo.

Ahí fruncí el ceño, incrédulo. En la sala el ambiente era frío.

—Me jugué la vida con esa jugada, si algo te pasaba, tu padre me mataba, estuve planeando todo. Emma fue fácil. Sólo tuve que cambiar los frascos y asegurarme de que no use la pistola. Cuando te pedí que le dijeras a tu padre sobre que me pague, me refería a esto.

Ahora todos me miraban. Mi padre, buscando la aprobación, junto con su asistente. O ex-asistente. Mi madre, incitándome a la reprobación, era obvio que no le creía.

Sin embargo, yo le creía. De todas formas, no me importaba siquiera. Sakura me lo confirmaría luego. Por el momento, creía… pero a medias.

—Lo que ella dice es cierto. Ahora, y con su perdón, ¿me dejan descansar?

Estaba cansado, y lo único que hubiera podido mantenerme despierto era Sakura. Pero en fin, ella no estaba, el tema poco me interesaba.

Pasaron dos días.

Dos días en los que hubiera sido mejor que me quedara sedado. Y es que… ¡Por el amor de todo lo divino, me aburría tanto!

Me tenían loco explicándome esto y aquello sobre la herencia, Eriol intentaba hacerme reír, Tomoyo calmar mis nervios. Claro que esto durante la escasa hora de visita. Todos parecían querer un pedazo de mí. El resto del día estaba totalmente aburrido, hablando con algún médico ocasional, alguna enfermera o paciente que confundiera su cuarto, intercambiando unas palabras tan simples como _"No señor/señora esto no es radiología". _

El resto del día comía, miraba el techo, ignorando cualquier estímulo o pensamiento de manera olímpica.

Al tercer día de mi "despertar" me acomodaron las vendas, cosa que me favoreció para quejarme como si loco estuviese, de esa forma no les quedaría otra que ceder ante mis peticiones y sedarme. Casi grito de la felicidad cuando lo hicieron; el sopor del sueño era mucho mejor que el sopor de estar despierto sin nada que me _interesara _hacer.

Estaba total y profundamente dormido, relajado, cuando comencé a soñar.

No supe exactamente cuántas horas pasaron, porque la noche anterior había dormido poco, sumido en mi aburrimiento nervioso, así que los calmantes me sentaron peor de lo que cualquier médico hubiera pensado.

Sin embargo el sueño era muy nítido, muy real.

Sentía un par de manos pequeñas, finas, suaves, acariciando mi rostro. Una voz, llamándome suavemente… la voz que había esperado por tanto tiempo…

—_Shaoran…_

_Sakura…_pensé, con una respiración profunda. Podía sentir sus dedos entre mi pelo, en mi mejilla, y se sentía como el paraíso.

Imagínate haber dormido sin tapar, en medio del frío. Luego alguien te arropa, y el calor se cuela a través de tu piel. Esos representaban sus dedos para mí, aquel sueño era lo más hermoso que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

Mis pulmones se abrían, y podía respirar nuevamente.

Una cabeza se recostaba en mi pecho, sobre el lado de mi corazón. Sentí cómo mis músculos faciales se tensaban logrando una sonrisa.

De repente, un par de labios tiernos y tibios se posaron sobre los míos, para desaparecer igualmente como vinieron, fugazmente.

Eso me hizo reaccionar; me hizo abrir los ojos.

Entonces las manos comenzaron a temblarme, mi corazón a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, y los ojos a lagrimear tontamente.

La tenía a ella, en carne y hueso, allí, conmigo nuevamente.

El cuerpo me pesaba, pero la mente pudo más. Levanté uno de mis brazos, llevando mi mano hacia una de sus mejillas. La acaricié con el pulgar, haciendo fuerza ligera luego, para atraerla a mi pecho.

Con esfuerzo la ceñí contra mí, llorando. Nadie volvería a quitármela de nuevo.

Seguía atontado, las luces brillaban mucho, las sensaciones se duplicaban, el corazón corría.

—Sakura…—susurré— ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! ¡Estás aquí! Conmigo.

—Shaoran, te extrañé tanto… ¡Estaba tan asustada!

Ella se levantó por unos momentos, mirándome a los ojos, devolviéndome esa mirada que tanto anhelé. Me hundí y maravillé en esos ojos verdes.

Sentía mi sol personal nuevamente conmigo, volviendo mi piel tibia, haciendo mi mundo más alegre, más brillante.

Nunca me había impactado más el verla así, nunca podría sentirla más que ahora. Era la primera vez después de tanto sufrimiento.

Me detuve por un momento en su rostro, marcado por los moretones. Pude ver que doblaba los brazos de manera extraña; alcancé a visualizar luego unos pequeños golpes, una venda en su hombro, el cansancio en sus ojos, llorosos por el dolor de heridas que ya no saben por dónde sanar, por el miedo, por la desesperación.

Se acostó sobre mi pecho, y luchando con fuerza contra los calmantes, la ceñí como pude contra mí. Quería protegerla de un mundo que la había golpeado en su fragilidad. Ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella; lo comprendí cuando el miedo se hizo presente en los latidos de su corazón ante un ruido fuerte.

Ahora estaríamos juntos sin nadie que lo impida, sin que nadie nos persiga, nadie que quiera enfrentarse conmigo.

Me hundí en su perfume y dejé que el tiempo avanzara.

Tomoyo PDV.

Pasó un año desde aquella serie de accidentes que casi nos cuesta la vida. Un año desde que nos vimos obligados a jugar a la Ruleta Rusa con el destino; un juego manejado por demasiadas manos, que se adelantaban las unas a las otras, propiciando el caos.

Los juicios seguían, las investigaciones avanzaban, aunque la justicia fuera, para nosotros, la muerte de Emma.

Irónico despreciar una vida así, cuando todos queremos darnos el estatus de bondad.

Me miré en el pequeño lago al pasar, intentando que los mechones rizados de mi cabeza se mantuvieran donde estaban. Tenía debajo de mi brazo derecho una lista, y colgada de mi hombro, una cámara de video. En la mano izquierda un ramo de flores; en la derecha un bolígrafo, con el que iba tachando lo que se resolvía.

El pasto cortado, los arbustos floreciendo… pero por sobre todo, dos árboles de cerezo en flor, llenos de pétalos de color rosa, en le medio del jardín.

Era la semana del florecimiento de esos árboles aquí, en Japón.

Se podía oler en el cálido aire de primavera las orquídeas, las fresias y los liliums. Aquellas flores, de color blanco las primeras, y rosa oscuro la última, decoraban cada lado del pasillo, en el caso de los ramos de fresias, en cuyo centro una flor de lavanda sostenía las cintas de raso del mismo color. La alfombra era de color rojo, y las sillas negras a cada lado de aquella improvisada Iglesia, resaltaban los colores claros del resto del lugar.

Detrás del arco que formaban los cerezos, había dos arbustos podados en forma de un gran rectángulo, en ellos pusimos las orquídeas blancas y los liliums de color fucsia. Los mismos se dividían por la mitad, donde un pequeño lago artificial me dejaba contemplar mi reflejo.

Adentro de la mansión de los Li, en el salón, de color arena, descansaban grandes masetas con rosas rojas, las mesas dejaban al descubierto un piso de mármol blanco, y casi parecía un panal, de esos con forma hexagonal en el centro. El techo era de vidrio, y suspendía cientos de cintas, en cuyo extremo inferior había pequeñas velas en recipientes de vidrio.

Me fijé que el pastel estuviera listo y cada centro de mesa en su lugar. Ordené quitar algunas rosas y colocar más velas.

Pasé por la entrada nuevamente para dirigir a las personas encargadas de la comida, que llevaban esculturas, grandes bandejas con aperitivos cubiertos con papel metálico y un sin fin de cosas más. Leí aquella frase escrita en tinta china negra detrás de mi cuaderno:

_Una boda para no olvidar, confiamos en ti. Sakura y Shaoran. _

Sonreí para mí misma, y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la novia.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un escenario tan extraño como familiar.

Una habitación cuadrada, con un enorme ventanal, por donde se filtraba la luz de la mañana. Podía sentir el perfume que salía del baño, y la encontré a Sakura ya con el vestido puesto, mirándose en un espejo algo más alto de lo que ella era, sobre un pequeño taburete mientras por debajo una costurera terminaba de arreglar su vestido.

Ese vestido lo había diseñado yo, especialmente para ella. El corte del pecho era corazón y hacia abajo se extendía un exquisito encaje blanco, el mismo se cortaba donde las costillas desaparecían, dejando a la vista el raso blanco por debajo del mismo.

En la parte del pecho, donde estaba el corte corazón, había una puntilla que enmarcaba el casi inexistente escote con un volado, además de estar bordada con pequeños brillos, que acompañaban los hilos plateados casi imperceptibles del encaje del vestido.

El largo superaba ligeramente los pies de Sakura, y logré que la tela se extendiera ligeramente en la parte de atrás, logrando una cola casi improvisada.

—Sakura —susurré, con un nudo en la garganta—. Estás hermosa, radiante como siempre.

Mi voz subió el tono lo suficiente como para que ella me escuchara; observé cómo se miraba al espejo, pensativa, con la mirada ausente de este mundo.

Noté el leve temblor en sus manos, la posición exageradamente derecha de su espalda, su cara pasmada ante una imagen que no reconocía, sus mejillas más rojas de lo usual.

Entendí lo que le pasaba, la conocía como si fuera su madre.

Para ella, aquella felicidad, el vestido, la sensación de un sueño hecho realidad venía con el vacío del miedo, del cambio. ¿Sería todo distinto a partir de ese momento? ¿La rutina sería algo bueno, malo? El cambio entre etapas siempre era así.

Estaba reconociendo algo nuevo en ella, eso siempre duele.

—Sakura —volví a llamarla, haciendo que esta vez se despierte y me mire por el espejo, la costurera se despidió, aún estando ella en trance, y le deseó felicidades.

Suspiró y se bajó del taburete, para acercarse, maquillada y peinada delicadamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo recostó la frente en mi hombro y con voz temblorosa me dijo:

—Todo esto es muy extraño.

Sonreí.

—¿Demasiada felicidad? —pregunté, sonriendo.

Levantó la cabeza, riendo ligeramente.

—¡Hoy es tu día, así que a lucirse! Eres la novia más bonita que he visto, así que ve, lúcete y vuelve loco al novio —le guiñé un ojo pícaramente.

Se sonrojó y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, para luego, emocionada, aparecer con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias por todo, Tomoyo. Y no sólo por la boda, sino por todos estos años de amistad, por haber estado siempre allí, por apoyarme incondicionalmente… yo… yo… nunca sabré cómo agradecértelo.

Ahora la que quería llorar era yo. Un calor extraño invadió mi pecho, las lágrimas iban apareciendo en mis ojos.

—Sakura, no tienes que agradecer nada —le dije con la voz quebrada, y una sonrisa—. Nadie podría resistirse a una persona tan hermosa y buena como tú, la que tiene que agradecer soy yo, por tantos años de ceder a mis caprichos sólo para hacerme feliz, y acompañarme en mis momentos más oscuros.

La abracé por un largo rato, hasta que un llamado en la puerta nos hizo separarnos. Era el ramo; faltaban minutos demasiado escasos.

Ella avanzó, mientras que Rika se la llevaba. Me quedé pensando por un momento, procesando recuerdos que bombardeaban mi mente. Me limpié las lágrimas, por suerte mi maquillaje era anti-agua.

Caminé, entonces, hacia fuera, con la nostalgia en la cara… y en el pecho.

Shaoran PDV.

Sentía palmadas en la espalda, demasiado fuertes, que me propiciaba mi amigo Eriol. Me estaba felicitando de una manera un tanto peculiar, mientras Yamasaki contaba una historia sobre una boda en el Triángulo de Las Bermudas.

—…dicen entonces que los aviones vieron el espíritu de la novia del pescador, y que ella, con su poder, los llevó al mar. Nunca volvieron a aparecer, hay muchas teorías pero esta, estoy seguro, es la verdadera. Muchos temen a esa zona porque dicen que está maldita pero lo cierto es que es muy rica naturalmente en las islas que están en ella…—mi ya-hombre-amigo-de-la-infancia vomitaba tal cual cuando niño, aunque de manera más serena.

Eriol largó una carcajada sonora.

—¡Yo estuve allí! Se sentían las presencias, fue de lo mejor. Algún año tenemos que irnos juntos, Yamasaki.

Ambos padrinos habían logrado que mi postura se encorvara, mi respiración se pusiera aún más pesada y mi orgullo se fuera al piso, por seguir creyéndoles de esa forma a pesar de la edad.

Sonrientes me llevaban rodeando cada uno con un brazo mis hombros, balaceándose de lado a lado mientras caminaban.

De pronto sentí cómo se ponían serios y rectos. Me enderecé, con cierto dolor tras tener ese peso en mi espalda. Supe que era hora de la ceremonia.

Mis nervios eran moderados, porque estaba seguro de lo que vendría, de que era eso lo que más quería. Pero también está ese vacío de incredulidad ante un sueño a punto de cumplirse.

¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Qué se sentirá en el momento? ¿Será cómo lo imaginé?

Esas preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza, con una mezcla de duda e inseguridad, que aparecían de a momentos. Podía, de repente, ser positivo, pero luego venía aquel pesimismo que no comprendía de mí mismo.

Hacía tres días que no veía a Sakura, y me moría por hacerlo.

Entre las pruebas de vestuario, las tradiciones y mi despedida de soltero, el tiempo simplemente se fue, sin que tomara conciencia de él.

—No me queda más que felicitarte, mi amigo. Este es tu momento, el momento de los dos. Haz que dure. Hazlo ser el mejor, y no tengas nervios, porque elegiste a la mujer perfecta para ti.

Eriol tomó mis hombros, como si de un padre se tratara, y me dirigió esas palabras. Le di una palmada en los suyos, diciendo con honestidad:

—Gracias.

Salí hacia fuera, a esperar a la mujer de mis sueños, a la única para mí, en el altar. El sacerdote y toda la gente estaban expectantes.

Me posicioné en mi lugar, esperando con nervios.

Observé avanzar una por una a las damas de honor, a los padrinos, miré de reojo a mi madre y a mi padre, sentados tan lejos como el lugar permitía.

Todo aquello se esfumó cuando la vi a ella.

El sol de la tarde hacía brillar aún más su cabello color caramelo, coronado con pequeños bucles, el verde de sus ojos se correspondía con el pasto del jardín, su piel era del color de un durazno rosado y la suavidad del pétalo de una rosa. Avanzaba demasiado lento por el pasillo y mi boca se tensó en una sonrisa demasiado verdadera, demasiado involuntaria.

Me perdí en el momento, sintiendo que despertaba sólo cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre las mías, y miré a su padre emocionado, dando las gracias de alguna forma.

Escuchaba vagamente lo que el sacerdote decía, aunque me forzaba de alguna forma, a prestar atención. Los ojos de Sakura eran más interesantes.

—Shaoran Li, ¿acepta como esposa a la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto para amarla y respetarla, para quererla y cuidarla, hasta que la muerte los separe…?

Ese era mi momento, apreté las manos de Sakura ligeramente entre las mías, y mirándola a los ojos como jamás en mi vida hice, dije, seguro.

—Acepto.

—Y usted, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿acepta como esposo a Shaoran Li, para amarlo y respetarlo, para quererlo y cuidarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe…?

—Acepto.

Esas palabras no pudieron sonar más gloriosas en boca de nadie más. Cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, la tomé entre mis brazos, envolviendo su cintura, besándola como nunca antes, con la gloria en los labios, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Me separé, renuente, para salir con ella hacia la recepción, que se celebraría en la misma casa, la de mis padres.

Sin embargo, poco sentía más que la sensación de estar completo, de estar con ella.

No la soltaba por nada. Ahora estaríamos juntos, y ni siquiera para saludar a los parientes la dejaría ir.

Ella era _mi mujer_ ahora, ¡que lo sepa el mundo!

Tomoyo nos dirigió a la pista de baile, era hora de nuestra primera danza como novios.

Pegué mi frente a la suya, junto con mi nariz, la miré a los ojos y me amarré a su cintura, como si de un cable a tierra se tratara.

—Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, Sakura. No puedo esperar a que pasemos la eternidad juntos —le susurré, luego de hacerla girar.

—No podría ser más feliz, Shaoran, esperé por tanto tiempo este momento… ¡Me hiciste la mujer más feliz! —su voz estaba cortada por la emoción. En mi garganta se hizo un nudo de felicidad.

El mundo desapareció en esos minutos. Éramos sólo ella y yo.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seem so alive. _

La besé en el último acorde, perdiéndome en ella.

Estaba seguro. Siempre estaríamos juntos ella y yo.

—_Sólo tú y yo, Sakura. _

Al menos… hasta que llegasen los hijos.

Sonreí.


End file.
